Those Fickle Fates
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When destiny plays a cruel joke on Jennifer Jareau, will she be able to find her way to happiness despite those fickle fates? Will update once a week and will contain side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. I hope everyone in the good ole US of A remembered to adjust their clocks for daylight savings time. (I didn't). At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: -Sweetheart.X, LostinOblivion, MissAmieB, nebula2 and JazziePerson. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter One**

It was official, Jennifer Jareau thought as she stared down at the white stick she held in her trembling hand.

God hated her.

No, she thought bitterly, He didn't just hate her. Hate was much too benign a word. Obviously, the sadistic deity loathed her with a virulence that transcended comprehension. He had to.

Once had been bad enough. Once was a mistake. Well, she silently corrected herself, not a mistake. Her bright little boy could never be a mistake. He was joy and light and the missing link in her life…but he had been a surprise.

Once was surprise. Once was understandable.

But twice? Twice was a sign from the Almighty that she should never, ever, under any circumstances have sex again.

At least the second time had actually been good sex, though. Memorable sex. Sex that, despite the current circumstances apparently facing her, still sent a telltale shiver through her body when she thought about it. Which she very studiously, with all the willpower she possessed, had avoided doing.

Of course, now that was impossible. She'd be thinking of it for the rest of her natural life…and with her luck, probably into the great beyond.

It was just one night, she argued with herself as she stood in the middle of the utilitarian bathroom. One long, luxurious night that she'd spent enfolded in strong, capable arms doing things that still had the power to bring color to her pale cheeks.

And they'd agreed that it would never happen again. Never be mentioned or even acknowledged by them...

The night had never happened. That had been the tacit agreement they'd reached together, unified in their mutual understanding of the ramifications of such an event.

Closing her eyes, she hung her head as her fingers tightened around the test she held. No forgetting this, Jareau. I hope those stolen hours were worth it, her conscience goaded in a voice that sounded extremely similar to her mother's.

Inhaling deeply as her eyes opened and focused on the cracked tiles beneath her feet, she reminded herself, not for the first time, that she was a strong woman, well versed in taking care of herself and her offspring. She'd handled Will's leaving, hadn't she?

Of course, that was what had led her into _his_ bed. Well, she amended, that and the fact that you'd wanted to experience for yourself what you'd heard others whispering for years.

And it had been true.

David Rossi truly was a god between the sheets.

And evidently, despite his adamant claims to the contrary, fertile as one, too.

You have to tell him, her mind insisted vehemently. But, did she? She could only assume there was a reason the great legend had never chosen to procreate...he had been married three times, after all. Surely the subject had come up with at least one of those former wives. Racking her brain, she tried to remember if she'd ever even heard him allude to parenthood before...but she came up empty.

No, the only reference she'd ever heard to the potential possibility of kids was his hastily whispered, "Don't worry about it, Babe. Kids aren't on the radar for me," just before he'd made them one for the first time six weeks ago.

How the hell had she fallen for that line?

But fall, she had. Straight into the quicksand determined to suck her into the depths once again.

And here she was...sitting on a closed commode, holding a positive pregnancy test, staring at the Bureau's worn tiled floor in the ladies' room.

How the hell had THIS become her life?

Forcing herself to her feet, JJ pushed open the stall door and strode toward the bank of porcelain sinks along the wall in front of her. Dropping the incriminating stick on the stainless steel shelf mounted below the mirror, she quickly rinsed her hands, the icy water pulling her back toward reality.

Staring at her reflection as she twisted the faucet off, she squared her shoulders. Fickle fates be damned, this was happening. And evidently, it was happening with a still blessedly ignorant David Rossi.

Oh, how she envied him that ignorance.

But unlike him, she could no longer make any such claims. Shaking off her damp hands over the sink, she reached for a paper towel, quickly drying her hand and discarding the used sheet in the trash can. Snatching another one from the dispenser, she quickly wrapped her confirmation of events that would shortly change a man's life and deposited it inside the pocket of her jacket.

Mission completed, she reached for her cell phone inside the pocket of her pants. Ever the rational thinker, except, of course when it could keep her out of trouble, she scrolled through the numbers on the phone. Pausing at the number to her OB-GYN, she sighed. Dr. Coltrain wasn't gonna believe this. Hell, she barely could wrap her mind around the irrefutable facts. But, she knew she needed to have her suspicions confirmed, if only to convince her imminent baby's daddy that this had actually transpired.

Minutes later, she was in possession of a coveted afternoon appointment with her doctor.

Now, the primary question of the day hovered in her mind.

To tell him now or to tell him later?

She could put off the inevitable and wait to fill him in until after her doctor appointment, but in her heart, that little stick was all the confirmation she needed. She'd been here before and she knew the signs.

Fatigue: check. Nausea: check. Overwhelming aversion to the smell of brewing coffee: double check.

Her oven had been filled again. There was no question about it. And there could only have been one chef that prepared that meal.

David freaking Rossi.

She briefly wondered how long she'd have to work to persuade him that he was indeed the only potential father this child had. After all, she had slept with him only a single night. And if she'd been induced to sleep with him, he'd be well within his rights to believe she'd have done so with another man as well.

Mentally slapping herself for encouraging such negativity, she shook her head. There was no point in borrowing trouble at this point, however. If he demanded, she'd provide him a DNA sample. She had nothing to hide anymore.

Well, except an unexpected pregnancy, conceived with a fellow teammate, violating the FBI's very explicit no fraternization rule. And as if that hadn't been enough, she'd done it with the original damned reason that the rule had been created.

Yep...God hated her and she was an idiot. For a few moments she'd been a very, very satisfied idiot, but an idiot, nonetheless.

Regardless of her questionable intelligence though, the fact was that she was pregnant. And there was still a man that needed to be informed of his impending change in parental status. Procrastinating wasn't going to change a thing.

And with that though, Jennifer Jareau prepared to have the most difficult conversation of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**IMPORTANT: WE HAVE 16 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE! LET'S ALL GET MOTIVATED!**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: b-mystique, Nagen66, Monkeywand, and Hidge. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Two**

Striding into his office, David Rossi slammed the door behind him. Damn, Erin Strauss and her green-eyed envy of his professional achievements. The woman was a menace both to himself and anyone in her sphere of influence, and she was completely determined to ruin whatever good vibes he had going in his life.

Two hours...two fucking hours of listening to her drone on about the BAU's out of control expense budget. Did he look like a fucking accountant? Did he control the purse strings of whatever weenie agency was in charge of finances? And what the hell that had to do with him scheduling time off for his upcoming book tour anyway?

And pointing out that sentient fact had blown up in his face. Of course it had. Where Strauss was concerned, all things were his fault, regardless of his obviously sane and logical arguments to the contrary. How did he have this unbelievable knack for attracting some of the biggest ball-busters in the world to his life? And why, oh why, did he deserve them? He hadn't been THAT evil in a previous life, had he?

Three ex-wives...then Strauss...it was a pattern he'd developed over time. One he'd tried hard to break. And for a brief moment, he'd thought he'd been close. So close.

God, he needed a break. Just a small break from the horrors that were the females that seemed to surround him. He'd even thought that he might have found one.

Until the one woman that had managed to capture his attention in the last five years had said those three magical words that send a man's balls flying back into his scrotum.

_This never happened._

Even now, he wondered if the entrancing beauty he'd shared a single night of passion with understood how much those words could savage a man's masculine pride. He, who never allowed himself to develop more than a passing fancy, had been on the verge of speaking words that had not passed his lips in untold ages. Until then.

And just when he'd finally found the courage to tell her what he wanted, she'd knocked him for a loop with the whole, 'this was a huge mistake...it never happened' routine. And then, she'd been gone. So fast that she'd left skid marks on his bedroom's carpet, indelibly marked for all eternity.

That defection should have killed any lingering attraction he'd felt for her. It should have. He was a man, after all. He had his dignity, didn't he?

But, damn, if he didn't want her even more now than he had before. She'd allowed him just a glimpse of heaven and then slammed those Pearly Gates in his face with a ferocity that still clanged in his mind.

He was an idiot. And he didn't admit that lightly. Even to himself.

His little tete-a-tete with Erin had only reinforced what he already knew...he needed to stay away from the opposite sex entirely. Just him and his dog. Wasn't Mudgie supposed to man's best friend? As God SHOULD have intended it, right?

Evidently not, he thought grimly, jerking his head sharply toward the door as he heard a light, tentative knock. Only one woman knocked on his door like that...like she wasn't entirely committed to the idea of seeking him out.

Why, he didn't know. Hell, he'd abided by her damn rules, never mentioning that one night of bliss he'd spent with her. Well, at least not verbally. Those occasional lascivious glances could be overlooked. He was a guy, after all, well known for his admiration of the fairer sex.

And she was definitely all woman. In all the right places. Especially now.

He wasn't sure what it was...if it was his overactive imagination or his horny nature...but she'd grown even more beautiful over the intervening six weeks since their shared interlude. Almost as if she glowed with an inner goddess that wouldn't be denied.

Oh, save that poetic shit, Rossi. She'd never fall for that line of crap anyway. Shaking his head at his own internal musings, he called out gruffly, "Come on in, JJ."

Popping her head in the door, JJ asked uncertainly, her left eye twitching uncontrollably for a second, "Have a minute?"

"Actually," Dave said, glancing down at his watch as he took a seat behind his desk, "I have sixty of them before my next meeting. What can I do for you, Jen?" he asked, trying to keep his voice impersonal yet warm.

Watching as she stepped inside his office and closed the door behind her, Dave frowned as he watched her press her back against the closed door and eye him indecisively. "Jen?" he queried, arching one eyebrow in question. "Is there something on your mind or are you just using my office as a sanctuary from someone else?" Grimacing, he barely resisted a shudder as he asked, unable to stomach the thought of tangling with the shark twice in one morning, "Strauss isn't on the floor again, is she?"

"I...no," she shook her head, her lips twitching from side to side. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Don't ask," Dave muttered, shifting the files on his desk as she advanced toward his desk. "Let's just say that I feel like I went three knock out rounds with Ali this fine morning and leave it there."

"Oh," JJ said weakly, doubting the wisdom of unburdening her soul at the present time. "I can come back later," she suggested, turning toward the door, her shoulders slumping.

"I doubt the mood I'm in improves," Dave denied, shaking his head. "I've got another meeting scheduled with her this afternoon regarding our current caseload. With Aaron on leave, evidently, I'm her new victim. When the hell does he get back anyway?" Dave asked grouchily, leaning his head back against the high back of his chair.

"A week from Wednesday," JJ answered automatically, her mind slipping back into agent mode for those few seconds. "He called in this morning, but you were..."

"With the Bureau's answer to the Antichrist, I know, I know," Dave nodded, glancing up at her. Noting the pinch to her lips, Dave asked again, "Jen, what's going on? Don't tell me that we caught a case..."

If only, JJ thought grimly, her entire body standing on red alert. "Actually, no," she tried to smile. "We haven't. This is a personal call."

"Personal?" Dave echoed, his eyebrows drawing together as he leaned back in his seat to peer up at her.

"Yeah," JJ said softly, nodding as she averted her eyes from his, swallowing hard. "Personal."

"By all means," Dave said, waving a hand toward one of the empty chairs in front of his desk. "Sit down." He watched her waver slightly, almost as though she might bolt from his office, and he wondered what he'd done to inspire this level of discomfort. True, things had been a bit tense between them since that night they'd shared...but, nothing like this.

And for the first time since she entered his office, Rossi felt the first tendril of fear begin to weave around his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: My co-author and I would like to announce that our core stories (Sunday and Monday weekly publications) will be on hiatus for the weekend after Thanksgiving (an American Holiday on November 25, 2010). Due to familial obligations, we do believe there will be a week break on those ongoing stories. We will continue to publish one-shots and shorter stories through the holiday week.**

**Also, we're drawing near the close of our first annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards. WE CURRENTLY HAVE EIGHT DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND STORIES. Please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming days and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your voice and vote be heard, and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude, and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**

**We also want to take a moment and remind all those participants that have signed up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange that we have just over a month to complete our gifts and publish them for our recipients. If anyone has any questions, please contact us via private message.**

**And finally, we'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their continued support of our stories. We truly appreciate each review, favorite, alert and private message. It means a lot to us. Please let us continue to hear from each of you!**

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Three**

"Jen, no offense, but I'm beginning to get a distinctly unpleasant feeling about the reason behind this impromptu visit," Dave said carefully, watching as her teeth captured her lower lip nervously. If he knew anything at all about Jennifer Jareau, and he liked to think that he did, the one thing that impressed him most was her complete and utter control and grace under pressure. But something was definitely off in that area right now.

"I...ahh...I'm not sure..."

"Jen, just spit it out," Dave said evenly, his voice low as he kept his eyes trained on her rapidly paling face.

"Do you remember the night we agreed never happened?" she asked quickly, her words coming in a rush as color suddenly flooded her wan cheeks.

"You mean the night that you sternly ordered me to delete from my memory bank?" Dave mocked, canting his head slightly as he watched her hands clench and unclench in her lap, her delicate fingertips almost biting into her palms.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice faint.

"I distinctly remember reminding myself multiple times to forget it, just as you asked," he remarked casually, keeping his voice steady and measured. Perhaps, she'd reevaluated her decision, he thought, heart soaring. He could use some good news today. And that would definitely qualify in the realm of good – no, perfect – news.

"Yes, that was very kind of you," JJ said, swallowing painfully, her throat suddenly filling with acid. "But, I need you to remember it for a few minutes."

"Okay," Dave replied slowly. "Retrieving that data from the dim recesses of my mind shouldn't be a problem at all," he told her, his eyes shimmering with masculine intent as he inclined his head slightly, more than willing to recall those sweet hours he'd held her in his arms.

Mouth dry, JJ shook her head furiously, "Dave, I don't think you and I are anywhere near traveling along the same wavelength right now," she murmured worriedly, realizing that she was rapidly losing control of the entire conversation.

"Really?" he asked, settling his elbows on the desk as he steepled his fingers. "Do tell?"

"Something happened that night, Dave. Something unexpected," JJ tried to explain, her face tight, the words apparently wanting to take a safari in the recesses of her mind as she attempted to wrangle just the right phrase.

"Damn right," Rossi agreed. "I was wondering how long it would take you to admit that to yourself," he commented neutrally.

"I...uh...that isn't quite what I mean," JJ faltered, her eyes widening slightly as she felt his hungry gaze encompassing her. "What I'm trying to say is that night spawned some pretty intense ramifications."

"Jen, honey, you aren't telling me anything I hadn't already known," Dave said with a slow wicked grin. "What happened between us was exceptional, and believe me when I tell you that those ramifications were every bit as powerful for me as they were for you."

"Oh, you have no idea," JJ muttered under her breath, letting out a harsh sigh as she barely resisted the urge to crawl under the nearest piece of sturdy furniture and hide from the coming hurricane.

"That's where you're wrong, JJ," Dave said softly, slowly rising from his chair to circle the desk. "We both felt something that night. Denying it happened doesn't negate that simple truth. I hoped you'd eventually recognize that you felt something. Truthfully though, I was beginning to lose faith."

"Oh, I feel something, all right," JJ sighed, casting him a quick glance as he stood beside her chair. "But the something I feel and the something you're talking about..."

"Don't backtrack now, JJ," Dave ordered gently, his gaze settling almost hungrily on her amazing blue eyes. "You got this far," he urged, more than ready to hear her finally admit she had feelings for him...feelings that he shared for her.

"Trust me, Rossi," JJ mumbled. "There's nowhere for me to go on this one."

Something in her voice gave him pause and he simply stared down at her bent head for a moment. While her words had been everything he'd been waiting to hear so far, something in her tone sent an undercurrent of foreboding through his body. "JJ, why do you not sound like you're particularly happy about this realization?" he asked, perplexed.

Stiffening, JJ squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and garnered her courage. She was going to need every last vestige of her inner strength and fortitude to survive the next few minutes, and she really, really didn't have time for those pesky waves of nausea currently surging in her stomach. "That's a really loaded question, Dave," she replied softly, not looking up at him, almost afraid of any sudden movements.

"JJ, look at me," Dave demanded gently, touching her tense arm lightly. "I know this could get complicated, but I think that between the two of us, we could muddle through."

"I hope you'll keep that positive outlook intact over the next few minutes," JJ said huskily, barely tilting her head as she tried to find eye contact. "Because you have no idea just how complicated things are about to get."

Okay, now that statement was just plain sinister, Dave thought grimly. "Is it Strauss? Are you worried about her? Your job? What, Jen?"

"Is all of the above a choice?" JJ mused, lifting her head to stare blindly ahead, the expensive wall art he had chosen suddenly drawing her attention.

"We can handle the obstacles, Jen."

"Dave, the hurdle we're facing isn't quite as simple as what you're assuming," JJ remarked, finally turning to meet his dark, concerned gaze as her stomach rolled again.

Enough was enough, Dave thought determinedly as he met her shining eyes. "All right, JJ. Enough of the cryptic crap. Tell me what the problem is. I can fix it if I'm not even aware of the source."

"Dave," JJ said, swallowing convulsively, "You need to sit down," she said, shoving lightly at his arm.

"I don't want to sit down," Dave said firmly. "I want you to start talking to me."

"Dave, really...sit," JJ urged, eyeing him carefully. "You'll thank me later." All she needed was for him to pass out from shock and land on top of her. Hell, she was barely at a position to be able to care for herself. She wasn't going to be able to haul around a six-foot man like a sack of potatoes!

"Jennifer," he warned, his voice severe in the still office, "just spit it out."

"Okay," JJ said, her voice sounding shrill and hollow even to her own ears. "Fine. The night you and I...that we..."

"Made love," Dave supplied helpfully, delighting when her cheeks warmed even further under his gaze.

"I...uhmm...yes. The night we made love. Well, you made certain assumptions...assumptions that it has come to light were not in fact true," she said, stumbling through her explanation as bile rose in her throat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dave growled. "I never lied to you."

"Actually," JJ corrected, "you did. I don't believe that you know you did...I mean, I don't think you deliberately lied."

"I didn't lie, JJ. I don't lie. About anything," Dave retorted angrily. "Aside from that, what in the name of God are you talking about?"

Lips compressed, JJ said the only thing she could in that moment. She told him the truth. "Dave, I'm pregnant."

And then she proceeded to throw up on his $700 Italian hand tooled loafers.

Grace, thy name be Jennifer Jareau.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, favoriter, and alerter that enjoys our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Four**

Staring blindly out the window of his office, David Rossi dropped his second shoe into the trash can under his desk, his fingers numb with shock. Frowning as the harsh sounds of a retching woman filtered through the closed bathroom door behind him, he briefly debated checking on her. But remembering her pale face as she'd rushed past his stupefied body after delivering her news, he reassessed that thought.

Bothering her now...probably not his wisest move. And, hell, he still wasn't convinced he could form coherent words yet. Of all the things he'd thought she might say to him, THAT news hadn't even been on his radar. On any radar. In any universe.

Pregnant?

His mind reeled. And he tried to determine which emotion took precedence…elation, joy, fear, or confusion. They all warred for dominance within his addled psyche. Realistically, he knew that what she had said was actually possible. A doctor had never told him otherwise. Evidently a low sperm count didn't equate to sterility.

But, hell, after two out of three ex-wives trying diligently to impregnate themselves, albeit for all the wrong reasons, he'd given up hope. It had been easier to simply choose to ignore his childless status.

Yeah, right, his mind chided. Like the fact that you've spent many a night pacing the floor cursing the fickle fates for never having blessed you with any offspring...no sign that you'd ever existed once your earthly body was gone. Face it, Dave. The woman hurling in the next room like there's no tomorrow just handed you a miracle. Don't screw this up!

"I can't screw this up," he whispered to himself, his words a prayer to whatever god was listening in the universe. This was his chance. Finally, after all these years, it was the right woman...and she was carrying the one thing guaranteed to connect them for life.

Now, if only he could make her believe it, too.

And therein lay the challenge of his long life. Because if there was one quality that sprang to mind when he thought of Jennifer Jareau, it was gun shy.

And who could blame her?

She'd been burned. Correction, he told himself sternly, shaking his head. She'd been scalded by that no-good redneck oaf that had the audacity to label himself a man.

And now, if he wasn't mistaken - and he rarely was - he was going to pay a heavy price for Will LaMontagne's sins. If the bastard hadn't already been out of JJ's life, he'd kill him.

But, thankfully, LaMontagne was history, banished to the past. The bastard had even cut all ties with JJ, leaving her with a legal waiver to paternity on his way out the door. It had been a hell of a parting gift...and a small consolation considering the two and a half years of hell she'd endured trying to become what he'd wanted.

She'd deserved better. Far better than the cocky Cajun could ever provide. For months, Dave and the rest of the team had watched that bastard erode her self-confidence, taking pot shots where he could. They'd each watched her deal with it in her typical graceful style. She'd been determined to try and preserve her son's family...noble, true. But ultimately, a futile waste of her valuable time.

A tawdry, meaningless affair with a fellow officer had finally shown JJ the light and she'd show young William the door, Rossi recalled with a faint smile. He and Hotch had been afforded the extremely pleasurable task of escorting LaMontagne out of JJ and Henry's life. And as long as he lived, Dave would never forget glancing over his shoulder as he had followed Will out the door and seeing JJ regain her self-respect.

That had been six long months ago. Six months felt like a lifetime now. It had since the night she'd shown up at his townhouse in search of a signature six weeks ago. An invitation inside for a single glass of wine had turned into half a bottle and she'd been relaxed...the JJ he used to know...the JJ he'd originally fallen in love with. And with Henry safely ensconced for an evening with his fairy godmother, he'd gotten his own wish fulfilled.

At least until morning dawned and reality had hit the fair beauty starkly in her stunning face. When he'd opened his eyes that morning and felt her warm body still nestled against his, hope had bloomed...but all too quickly withered on the vine. Upon awakening, it was evident that she'd thought she'd made a mistake, begging him to forget their shared night of passion had transpired. And unwilling to hurt her, he'd agreed.

For her.

And he'd tried to forget her. To banish her memory. But how did a man forget holding perfection? How was he supposed to forget the feel of her body surrounding him? The sound of her moans in his ear?

He couldn't. He'd tried and he'd failed.

But apparently God had a plan and had forgotten to consult the woman he loved. Thank the Lord he hadn't shared that little tidbit with her. She might have taken the suit out with the shoes, he acknowledged with a low chuckle.

Now, he had to get some answers from the pale faced woman that had stolen his heart. And those began with finding out if she was okay. Of course, that was difficult when she'd locked herself in his bathroom. The sounds of illness had faded a few minutes ago. Now, he had no choice but to patiently wait for her to reappear.

Anxiously tapping his foot as he stared at the barred door, silently willing it to open and show him that she was all right, he sighed. Patience had never been his strong suit.

And they had decisions they needed to make.

Ones like how long it would take her to wrap her head around the fact that she was marrying him. In his mind, it was the next logical step. He could accept that she might need some time to absorb the notion. But, the sooner they got that particular ball rolling, the better. After all, they were on a time schedule.

And if he did the quick math, he had approximately eight and a half months left to coerce his way into Jennifer Jareau's well ordered life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Five**

This was a very bad day, JJ thought, reaching weakly for the lever to flush the toilet. Not only had she tested positive for a pregnancy she very definitely wasn't ready to face, but the father, that she'd firmly expected to implode upon enlightenment, had reacted in the exact opposite capacity. She knew what she'd seen there in his office in those initial moments after her announcement…and that had been excitement shining in his eyes. Oh, there'd been plenty of shock along with it...but she'd seen that unmistakable glint.

And if she hadn't been in such a hurry to make it to the toilet, she'd have taken the time to have blackened his eye!

Excitement? Seriously? In her position?

She'd expected anger. She'd have been on board with denial. Hell, she wanted to argue the obvious. But, excitement? Was he out of his freaking mind?

That was very definitely beyond her.

Turning toward the white sink, JJ twisted the knob violently. Catching the cool water between her cupped palms, she rinsed her mouth and splashed her face, hoping to find some sort of normalcy in what was obviously a screwed up world.

Damned morning sickness. Like her last go-round on the parenthood wheel, this, too, promised to be a rousing ride. Shaking her head, JJ reached for a paper towel, patting her face dry.

Just breathe deep, Jareau. It could be worse; he could be out there ranting at the top of his formidable lungs. Calm was better. Calm meant that she might be able to manage the situation.

Oh, who are you kidding? This situation between you and him was out of control from the start, she chastised herself. Ignoring the attraction she felt for him certainly hadn't eliminated it. If anything, it had grown even stronger. Especially after a night at the mercy of his very talented hands.

But a night of mind blowing orgasms did NOT a relationship make. Nor, did it make a man great father material. And since she'd already managed to choose one complete dud in her life as a sperm donor for her precious son, she wasn't exactly eager to jump headlong on that particular merry-go-round again.

Even if the man DID seem to be excited by the prospect of fatherhood.

Remember, JJ, she warned herself darkly, Will was excited, too, at first. And then the work had began...the midnight feedings, the dirty diapers, the lack of sleep...the endless demands of a newborn. He'd gotten overwhelmed and bored quickly with the idea of being a dad, his days of doing what he wanted, when he wanted, curtailed. And he'd bailed.

He'd taught her a hard lesson, but not one she'd ever be likely to forget. And unfortunately for Dave, he was going to pay for sins he hadn't committed. But she had to protect herself...and her children.

God, children! As in the plural of child...

She was going to be a mother again. Staggering backward, JJ gratefully leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths.

Don't panic...you can do this. Millions of women around the world do it.

"Jen?" Dave's voice filtered worriedly through the closed door. "You okay in there?"

Was she okay? Had he ACTUALLY just asked her such a foolish question? Nope. Definitely no okay. She was NOT okay. And neither was he, for that matter. Life had just gotten exponentially more complicated for everyone involved, and he didn't seem to have any concept of that sentient truth.

Resisting the urge to burst through the door and rip off the part of his anatomy that had produced her current situation from his unsuspecting body, JJ instead chose to simply say, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," she heard him respond gruffly, obviously less than pleased about her lack of an answer.

Closing her eyes for a moment, JJ reminded herself that she couldn't hide in his bathroom for the next eight and a half months. There were still decisions that had to be discussed...a plan to be formed. And once she had that, she'd be better prepared to deal with him and, hopefully, all those pesky feelings she'd developed for him.

Reaching for the door knob, she checked her appearance one last time in the mirror. A little paler than normal, but no obvious signs of distress...that was all she could ask for at the moment.

Opening the door with a loud click, she met his dark gaze. "Sorry 'bout that," she murmured, closing the door behind her as she stepped back into his office.

"As I recall, it happened quite a bit with Henry," Dave reminisced aloud, a faint smile playing on his lips as he carefully watched her move back into his office.

"The gift of motherhood," JJ muttered, easing back into the chair in front of his desk. Sighing deeply, JJ apologized, "Dave, I'm sorry for springing this on you."

"Jen, the only thing I'm worried about right now is you," he replied, waving off her apology as he moved to stand in front of her, leaning against his desk. "Are you sure that you're okay? At least physically?"

"Just part of the parenting program," JJ shrugged, blinking as she met his eyes. "I just have to get used to it again." Breathing deeply, she continued, "I know we need to have a serious conversation, Dave."

"I'd say so," Dave agreed with a decisive nod, pressing his hands against the harsh edge of his desk. "How long have you known?" he asked quietly.

"When I got sick this morning for the third time in a row, I suspected," JJ murmured, stretching out her legs as she tried to calm the queasiness in her stomach once again. "A quick mathematical calculation and a little white stick assured me that I wasn't off the mark. But, if you're asking if I've had it confirmed, I haven't. I have an appointment this afternoon."

"I'm going to want to go with you, Jen," Dave replied evenly, watching her face as she studied her hands, refusing to look at him. He was fairly certain that was not a good sign, and he wasn't about to let things move out of control so quickly.

"Dave, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," JJ frowned, slowly raising her head to look up at him. "How will that look..."

"I'm not much concerned with how things look, JJ. I'm more focused on how things are. I want to be there," Dave retorted, unwilling to allow her to shut him out. Hell, he'd never even expected to be here, so he wasn't about to blow what might be his only damn chance.

Lapsing into a tense silence for a few minutes, JJ tried to control her temper. Glancing at him again, JJ noticed the resolved set of his face and realized she was in for a hell of a battle. "Why haven't you asked me the obvious question yet, Rossi?"

"Obvious question?" Dave repeated, narrowing his eyes. Hell, he knew what query she was referring to, but damn if he'd play her game. She was trying to goad him into saying something she could be angry about...her darkening eyes told him so.

"You haven't asked me if the baby is yours, David," JJ said with as much dignity as she could muster given the current circumstances. "Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: First, I hope you guys enjoy this new story. It will be updated once a week. **_

_**We have a few announcements for year today. First, don't forget we have a new challenge open on the forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our January challenge, "The Happy New Year's Challenge" is open through December 30, 2010. We'd love to have each one of you. **__**Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**And don't forget - those that signed up to complete the CM Christmas Fic Gift Exchange, you have exactly FIVE days left. Please PM me if you have any problems.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Six**

"Have you ever known me to be in the habit of asking stupid questions for which I already possess the answer, JJ?" Dave replied slowly, each word clear in the quiet office.

Taken off guard by his reply, JJ cocked her head and considered his question. "Stupid questions?" she echoed, her tone harsher than she had originally intended. "I wouldn't exactly call my query stupid, Dave."

"It is, considering who you are, JJ," Dave denied softly, shaking his dark head as he stared down into her worried blue eyes. "You're forgetting that I know you...well. You don't exactly flit from bed to bed, and you'd never have come in here and told me unless you were absolutely positive that the baby was mine." Pausing, he met her gaze squarely. "Tell me I'm wrong," he dared her, his tone heavy but patient.

"You're so smug," JJ muttered, averting her gaze as his eyes focused, unwavering, on her face. And while she knew this man had known her intimately, becoming well acquainted with every inch of her body, she felt more exposed at that very moment than she had in those hours naked in his bed.

"I'm so right," Dave corrected confidently, a minor thrill of elations suffusing him when she didn't deny his claim. "Anyway, the last few weeks haven't exactly been conducive to bed-hopping, Jen," he shook his head. "We slept together in the first one. More than once, I might add. We've been on the road, off and on, for three of them. Henry was sick for one of them. And this one, you should have had your cycle."

"You keep up with our periods?" JJ asked in pure shock, astounded at his obvious admission.

"I'm a guy that has learned that it's survival of the fittest. And I was married. Multiple times. I learned the benefits of keeping a calendar and preserving what's left of my life," he explained easily, trying not to grin like an idiot.

Pressing her lips together, JJ refused to cede the upper hand so easily. God knew that David Rossi usually managed to keep her on her proverbial toes as it was without needing any extra reinforcement. "None of any of that means that I couldn't have found at least one hour of one night to sleep with someone else."

"Did you?" Dave asked, his voice barely audible as his hands clenched at his sides, the thoughts of JJ sharing her body with another man a splash of cold water in his face.

"What do you think?" JJ snapped with a roll of her eyes, emotions swamping her.

"I think you've been with as many people since that night as I have...which equates to absolutely none. Which, incidentally, makes this a moot point," he chuckled, his answer evident in her disgruntled face.

"Sometimes, I really dislike you," JJ muttered, her eyes finding his amused face. If the man wasn't careful, she was going to find a way to wipe that smug look right off his oh-too-handsome face. "And why are you smiling? Stop it," she demanded, stomping her foot against the linoleum. "Believe me when I tell you that there is nothing here to grin about, Rossi."

"I disagree," Dave countered. "Emphatically," he said as his gaze dropped, eyeing her still flat stomach. "If my calculations are correct...and I'm beyond positive that they are, by the way…you're six weeks along tomorrow."

"I'm so glad that you can tell the time on my biological clock," JJ huffed, her hand moving unconsciously to her stomach. "I wish you could have told time that well six freaking weeks ago. Can't get me pregnant, my ass!"

"Based on my efforts in the past, I made an assumption," Dave replied carefully, choosing his words with far more wisdom than he normally used. "Evidently, an unwise one."

"Gee, you think? Your effort had never been put forth with ME before, David," JJ reminded him. "You know, an obviously fertile woman that had a son to prove her theory."

"My apologies," Dave said, unable to choke back his laughter.

"And now you're laughing?" JJ nearly shrieked. "What exactly do you find funny here, Rossi!"

"Nothing," Dave said with a chuckle, holding up one hand. "Honestly, Cara...I'm not laughing at you." Shaking his head, he struggled to reign in the sheer joy he felt at her unexpected announcement. How could he explain to her what he couldn't understand himself…that the desire to be a parent, to see a part of himself live on forever, was burning in his soul even though he never thought it could actually happen?

Scrubbing a shaky hand over her eyes, JJ breathed deeply. Be calm, JJ. You can't kill him...you might actually need the bastard's help in this. "This could all be a mistake," she said hopefully, dropping her hand away from her face as her eyes stared blindly at him.

"Did you take a test?" Dave asked gently, propping against his desk as he stood beside her, one leg crossed casually over the other.

"Yeah," JJ replied on a grunt, her earlier words losing all sound of hope as she admitted that simple fact.

"And did the requisite number and color of lines appear to indicate pregnancy?" Dave asked patiently.

"Yes," JJ whined, dropping her head again. Couldn't the man just allow her her delusion for this one tiny moment? Couldn't he practice being supportive and understanding and help her ignore reality while she still could?

"Then I'd say all fingers point to the logical conclusion," Dave said softly, the urge to dance a jig atop his desk building rapidly with each piece of information he added to his arsenal.

"You don't have to sound so satisfied about it," JJ complained, glancing up at him. "Why the hell aren't you panicking like a normal guy?" she asked testily.

"Now, Jen," Dave reminded her, his eyes twinkling. "We both know I'm anything but that."

"I was wrong," JJ hissed, shaking her head furiously. "I don't dislike you. I'm pretty sure I despise you right now."

"That might make being married to me a real bitch then," Dave responded without thinking, realizing too late what he'd said. Too late to call back his hasty words, he watched JJ's eyes dilate, then narrow dangerously. Idly he wondered if his child could actually get the benefit of his estate in the event of his death since he wouldn't be around to verify his or her existence. Mostly he considered this option because the look leveled at him went beyond merely homicidal. Nope, he'd seen homicidal before. That wasn't it. But it was every bit as hazardous to his continued health.

And, damn, he really wanted to see his kid born. Didn't that count for something?

"What did you just say?" JJ breathed, her mind, which to this point, had been filled with noise, suddenly quieting, his last words resounding again and again. Married. He had said married. As in husband and wife, now and forever, for better or for worse. And damn it, she was fairly certain this was considered worse!

"Perhaps, I could have couched that statement in prettier words," Dave muttered to himself.

"You could surround it with ribbons and bows and I'd still have the same reaction, Rossi," JJ growled, virtually vibrating in her chair as she fought the overwhelming urge to pull every last dark hair from his massively overinflated head. "What the hell did you mean by that comment?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dave asked, his voice deceptively mild as he watched her stunned face oscillate between shock and anger. "I think we should get married."

And holding his breath, David Rossi waited for the coming explosion. Regretfully, he didn't have to wait very long at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**_** "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum would like to announce that we have opened signups for our first annual "Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange". Signups are thru January 31st and assignments will be made on February 1st for this one. Simply name the pairings you are willing to write, the pairing you would like to receive as a gift, one famous love song and three Valentine's Day prompts.**_

_**Finally, new Fortune Cookie prompts are available at the forum for those of us that need a kick start to our writing muses.**_

_**As ever, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you. And because I haven't said it in a while, we (neither ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969) own Criminal Minds (though we really wish we did).**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Seven**

"Have you ever met a fire that you didn't throw yourself headlong into, Dave?" JJ asked, disgust dripping from her words as she barely resisted stomping from the room. "How is marriage going to make this situation any better? Have you gone completely insane?"

Trying to control his twitching lips as his eyes sketched JJ's flushed face, Dave shook his head as he attempted to keep his voice calm. "Quite the opposite. I think I make perfect sense."

"Then you should really stop thinking. It's evidently dangerous to my health," JJ retorted, her eyes flashing, her fists clenched at her still slim hips. "There's no way in hell that marriage is the answer to this particular dilemma."

"It would give my child a name," Dave pointed out reasonably, seeing no fault in his logic. "And I'm going to insist that he or she have it, and I personally think all of us having the same last name would be handy."

Shaking her head dumbly as she stared in wide-eyed amazement, JJ heard the words coming from his lips, but for the life of her, her mind couldn't seem to comprehend them. "You're nuts," she muttered, rubbing a hand over her now-aching forehead. "Certa-freakin'-fiable."

"That stings a bit, cara," Dave returned, pressing a hand to his chest as he arched one brow.

"And another thing, it's not your child, it's our child. Joint ownership, Rossi. And this baby is not enough to coax me down the aisle. I'm not marrying you," JJ informed him grimly, her lips tightening as she watched him cock his head.

"May I ask why not?" Dave asked, his tone interested as he dropped a hand casually into the pocket of his slacks.

"The obvious answer is that you haven't appeared to do exceptionally well with the institution in the past," JJ snorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she tapped her foot against the floor impatiently. "Seriously, Dave, you can't honestly think that I'd agree with you. There's a reason that people say that the third time is the charm...either you get it right or you learn you're just not good at something."

"The person that made up that saying was a coward, afraid to roll his dice a fourth time," Dave shrugged, unwilling to back down from his new challenge. Looking pointedly at her stomach, he grinned. "Evidently, the fourth time was the charm for something."

Horrified, JJ tried to come up with some pithy reply, something that would let him know that he wasn't nearly as amusing as he seemed to think he was, but somewhere along the way today, her brain had short-circuited. Words had become an impossibility as the full implications of her early morning test suddenly hit her squarely in the face.

She was having a baby.

With an infinitely attractive, endlessly infuriating man who, despite his best efforts to remedy the situation, she barely knew...unless you counted that knowledge she had gained on extremely intimate level. And she didn't!

She was off sex. For life. Or the next eighteen years. Whichever came first. And she was beginning to believe that she would definitely not survive life with a toddler, a baby…and HIM!

"Jen? You still with me?" Dave asked, staring into her vacant eyes. "Honey?"

"What?" she asked absently, forcing her gaze back to his. What had they been talking about? Oh, yeah...marriage. "I'm not marrying you, pregnant or not," she stated with steely determination as she straightened her shoulders, preparing for the battle that was certain to come. "No way, no how," she declared firmly.

"Don't you think that's a rather unilateral decision, babe?" Dave asked calmly. "You never know, I might just manage to change your mind."

"Since your money holds no particular appeal to me and I'm well aware of your track record in the matrimonial arena, I doubt it," JJ said ever-so-sweetly.

He couldn't contain his smile. Her blunt honesty was one of the qualities that had attracted him from the beginning. And now, even given the fact that she'd just rejected his marriage proposal out of hand, he couldn't help but admire her forthright attitude. Jennifer Jareau was never going to settle for less than she felt she deserved.

And the key was going to lie in convincing her that he was worthy. And serious.

But, somehow he'd do it. If he'd felt like she was crucial to his continued sanity before...she'd just become an imperative. She, Henry, and their unborn child.

"Let's just agree that we'll revisit the topic at some point in the future," he suggested hopefully, hoping to erase some of the anger he saw fluttering in her eyes.

"If by 'revisit', you mean you ask and I continue to say no, then by all means...revisit away," JJ grunted, flashing him a look of pure disbelief. "Honestly," she asked, her voice aggrieved, "Suggesting marriage, Rossi? You? Now?"

"I'm not exactly known for my tact and discretion, Jen," Dave muttered under his breath, his eyes never leaving hers. "And I personally believe I have a pretty substantial leg to stand on." Seeing her face shift mutinously, he held up a staying hand. "But, we'll let it go for now. At the moment, I'm more interested in when we're going to learn some details about our impending arrival."

Momentarily distracted from her ire, JJ exhaled a long breath. "I should be able to tell you more later this afternoon. I've got a doctor's appointment scheduled during lunch."

"You won't have to tell me anything," Dave replied quickly, his eyes narrowing as he immediately moved behind his desk, reaching for his calendar. "I'll already be there to hear everything firsthand," he explained, watching as she paled.

"You can't," JJ gasped, eyes widening once again. "How's that going to look?"

"Perhaps like we're having a child together. Which we are," Dave said simply, raising an eyebrow as he scribbled a line through an appointment already in place. "Jen, I gotta say, you don't usually ask me pointless questions? Is this a pregnancy related thing?" he asked, lips quirking upward.

"A pregnancy rela-...," JJ repeated, narrowing her eyes as she reached for the back of the nearby chair. She had a feeling if she didn't touch something solid, she might lose her grip on reality. "No, Rossi," she said in a tight voice, "this is NOT a pregnancy related thing. There isn't any purpose for you to be there this afternoon," she said insistently.

"Uh, yeah, there is." Dave rolled his eyes. "You're having my kid. I don't intend to stand on the sidelines here, Jen. And my motto is start as you mean to go...and I mean to be there for my child...from the very beginning."

And jaw dropping, Jennifer Jareau wondered how exactly she was supposed to argue with a statement like that.

Although, if she'd asked David Rossi for the answer to the question, his response would have been quite simple...

For him, there was nothing to argue about. Like it or not, he wasn't about to be robbed of any experience related to his perspective child.

And the sooner JJ knew that, the better.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Okay, readers, I think (and that's a big word for me these days) that I'm back. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone with my lack of updates. Real life (deployments, children, my health, etc.) have taken a huge toll on me these days. But I'm going to make every effort to become more dependable.**_

_**Please don't forget about our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Currently, we're taking signups for our great Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange and we'd love to have everyone sign up. The more the merrier. Details are at the forum and you can PM us with any questions!**_

_**Again, thanks for bearing with me, my fanfic friends!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Eight**

"Dave," JJ said slowly, reaching for his hand as she watched the muscle in his jaw clench, "I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want you involved in the pregnancy. But until we know for sure that..."

"We've already covered this ground, Jen," Dave replied shortly, letting her pull his fingers into his. "You already know you're pregnant. Hell, we know the exact date the child was made. I'm going to the appointment with you. End of story."

"You don't get to make decisions for me, Dave," JJ objected, frowning up at him even as he laced her fingers around hers, tugging her a step closer.

"I'm not," Dave replied briskly, his dark eyes staring down at her. "I'm making decisions for me...and my son or daughter. And the first one is to be involved with every aspect of his or her life from the very beginning."

"Aaarrrghh!" JJ groaned, attempting to tug her fingers away only to have him tighten his grip. "You're impossible," she yelled impulsively, immediately regretting her outburst the moment she saw his face tighten.

"Get used to it," Dave retorted, hardening his voice as he arched his brow. "I've waited a long time to become a father, JJ. I won't miss a moment of this."

"Even if I don't want you there?" JJ asked plaintively, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you telling me you'd rather go through this alone?" Dave snapped, his patience thinning by the moment. Damn it, he thought darkly, how did this woman expect him to react? He'd been handed the gift of a lifetime on a literal silver platter. He wasn't going to treat such a treasure lightly..not by any stretch of the imagination.

"Well, no. Not exactly. Dave, try to understand. I've barely had time to wrap MY mind around this unexpected development. In the interest of full disclosure, I thought I should give you a heads up. If I'd known you'd try to take over my life and begin micro-managing every aspect of things..."

"Wait a second," Dave said, holding up his free hand as he narrowed his eyes. "What did you expect, Jen? For me to say the baby wasn't mine? To offer you a check? What?"

"I don't know," JJ moaned as she pulled away, dropping her throbbing head into her hands. "I certainly didn't expect you to propose marriage. Honestly, Dave! Could you be any more archaic?"

"Archaic?" Dave blustered, his shoulders stiffening. "I'm offering stability and assistance and you think I'm archaic?" Jesus, the urge to shake her until she saw reason was almost overwhelming. And if he wasn't almost sure that she'd shoot him without an ounce of regret, he might have acted on the impulse.

"You can do that without entering into wedded bliss, you know," JJ retorted, lifting her head to glare at him. How had her life changed this much in the past thirty minutes? How had she managed to lose complete control? How?

"Because that worked so well for you and Will, didn't it?" he asked, instantly repentant when her beautiful face paled and she stared at him with stricken eyes. "Damn it!" he muttered, reaching for her hand again, only to have her pull away. "JJ, I didn't mean that."

"I tried to make things work with Will. It's not my fault that he wanted more than I could give him. It's not my fault that his ego couldn't take my success. And it's certainly not MY fault that he couldn't help dipping his wick in every woman's candle box from here to Baltimore," JJ spat furiously even as tears glimmered in her angry eyes. Taking a step backwards, she reached for the edge of his desk, needing something solid in her suddenly spinning world.

"Honey, I know," Dave said solemnly, hating that he'd put that look on her face with his careless words. Damn it all, he hadn't meant to hurt her. But his quick temper had done exactly that.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep saying no to him," JJ whispered, her body stiffening with anger as memories swamped her. Swiping angrily at the tears starting to swim in her eyes, she swallowed hard as she tried to clear the lump in her throat. "But marrying him would have been a disaster for myself AND Henry. I won't put my child...my children," she automatically corrected, her hand sliding against her stomach, "into a marriage that I have doubts about. And I doubted Will's ability to maintain a marriage. It takes work, Rossi. Hard work and a lot of effort. I always knew Will didn't have that kind of loyalty in him." Pausing, she raised her eyes back to his as she declared, "And your track record speaks for itself."

Her insult stung. He couldn't deny that. He also couldn't deny that she made a valid point. His record did stink. Hell, it reeked. Any self respecting woman would take one whiff of his matrimonial scent and run away screaming. Right now, however, those three marriages felt like a lifetime ago. In this moment, he had an opportunity to begin again. And he wanted to grab it with both hands. "I'm a different man now, Jen," he said softly, taking a half step closer, pulling her hand into his. "One day I hope you'll realize that. I'm sorry for what I said, it was a low blow and it was out of line."

Relaxing slightly as his hand warmed hers, JJ nodded slowly. "I'm not going to apologize for not wanting to marry you, David. I'm grateful that you want to be involved in this...that you're not running for the hills, but that doesn't mean that I think getting married is the answer to everyone's problems either. I have three people to consider here."

Exhaling a long breath, Dave nodded. "Let's just agree to table the discussion for now, cara, and concentrate on making sure that you and our child are healthy."

Staring at him uncertainly, JJ whispered, "You know, when I told Will I was pregnant with Henry, he was happy about it, too. For a while. But once the newness wore off, it wasn't so much fun. And when the baby got here...he lost interest."

He knew where she was going with this. He knew she was worried that he, too, would lose interest, leaving her to raise a second child alone. She needed his reassurance. And it was the one thing he could unequivocally give her. "I'm not Will LaMontagne, Jen. Not by a long shot. I want this child more than you can ever imagine. Hell, I want his child more than you could ever understand. I'm not going to leave you to face anything alone. Including this first doctor's appointment."

"You're serious about this?" JJ asked nervously, honestly afraid to believe that Dave was okay with her pregnancy. She'd fallen for that before...allowed herself to be happy only to have the rug jerked from beneath her unsteady feet when she least expected it. She wasn't certain that she could survive another fall…not when she had two children counting on her.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, JJ," Dave vowed, his deep voice sincere.

Sighing heavily as she stared into intense dark eyes, JJ finally nodded. "Okay, then. I guess I'll see you at lunch then," she said, pushing up from the desk as he reluctantly released her hand.

"I'll drive," Dave nodded, her unsure voice still tugging at his soul. But, at least they'd made a step. "And I won't be late."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **__**Calling all readers! Join us for our Awesome January Awards...to recognize and honor the best fics written for any of the challenges on "**__**Chit Chat**__** on Author's Corner" forum! All you have to do is send the title of your favorite fic (and author who wrote it) that was written for a challenge to either ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969's private message inbox. Stories by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are not eligible for competition. Only one vote per person! For more details and full rules, visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. You don't need to be an author to vote, simply visit the forum and review our challenge threads (stories are already and the threads will be pinned to the top of the page). So, everyone, come on over and lets have some fun. Voting commences now and ends January 31, 2011. Awards will be given for first, second and third place.**_

_**Please don't forget about our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Currently, we're taking signups for our great Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange and we'd love to have everyone sign up. The more the merrier. Details are at the forum and you can PM us with any questions!**_

_**Again, thanks for bearing with me, my fanfic friends!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Nine**

He wasn't late.

Not by a long shot, JJ thought grimly as she felt his eyes find her in the bullpen. Looking up from where she stood at Reid's desk, she nodded slightly at him as he raised his eyebrows in silent question. Neither one of them needed words to convey their thoughts at that moment.

There was no sense putting off the inevitable, she told herself, making her way slowly to the elevator as he joined her, never saying a word as they waited for the metal doors to part. Stepping inside as the lift finally arrived, she was relieved to find the car empty, offering them a small measure of privacy.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked softly as the doors closed, his dark eyes concerned.

"Physically or mentally?" she quipped tiredly, keeping her eyes trained on the lighted numbers above the door as they slowly descended to the parking garage.

"Either...both," Dave offered gently, his tone holding no recrimination. "I want to help you through this, Jen. But you've got to talk to me."

Closing her eyes for a moment, JJ inhaled deeply. "I know," she offered weakly, waving a hand uselessly in the air between them. "I just can't believe I let this happen again. I mean, one unexpected pregnancy is understandable. But two?"

"You aren't entirely responsible, JJ," Dave objected softly. "There were two of us in that bed, honey. And as I recall, I was a very active, eager participant in that night's activities. And if anybody is to blame, it's me. But you've got to believe that I didn't deliberately deceive you. I honestly never considered this to be a possibility," he informed her sincerely.

"I don't blame you, Dave," JJ said, opening her eyes and turning to look at him. "I don't blame anyone. I just don't know how I can explain this all over again," she said, gently touching her stomach. "I mean, with Henry, people were supportive. But to see a qualified agent in this position, single and alone for a second time?" she said, shaking her head sadly.

"You aren't alone, Jen," Dave reminded her softly, taking a half-step closer and gently touching her arm. "This isn't going to happen for you like the last time," he tried to reassure her. Seeing her face tighten, he murmured, "Look, I know you feel like you're hearing the second verse to a song you've already sung, but I'm telling you the truth, JJ. I'm nothing like Will. I'm not going to walk away when things get rough. And that's still going to be true whether you agree to marry me or not," Dave added, watching her face pale as the doors opened to the parking garage.

Stopping abruptly as his words penetrated, JJ turned to look at Dave. "Look, that word is off the table, Dave. Permanently," JJ insisted, her words tapping out in a staccato beat.

"What word?" Dave replied blankly, guiding her out of the traffic lane with an insistent hand below her elbow.

"You know what word," JJ snapped, her lips tightening. "Marriage...or any of its synonyms. For the sake of our friendship, Rossi, you can not mention that word to me again. EVER."

Snorting, Dave gestured toward his SUV as he cupped her elbow. "Let's agree that I drop it for the time being and leave it at that."

Rolling her eyes as she followed him toward his vehicle, she knew better than to argue. First, she wouldn't win unless he wanted her to win. Second, he refused to make promises that he wouldn't keep. And third, she wasn't entirely sure that she didn't want to hear more about the concept of marriage - at a future date, of course.

For now, she merely wanted to get this appointment over with and confirm what her heart already had deemed true.

XXX

"Would you please sit down?" JJ asked, her voice slightly strained as perched on the edge of the exam table, her legs dangling off the side as she watched David Rossi pace to and from, pausing occasionally to study an illustration on the wall or pull a one of the medical leaflets down from the container on the wall and flip through it. Honest to God, so far the man had familiarized himself with irritable bowel syndrome, breast exams and menopause. He had to sit...preferably before she ran...screaming from the room.

"What?" Dave turned and asked innocently. "I've been quiet, just like you told me. I haven't said a word."

"You mean other than questioning the nurse like an unsub?" JJ snorted, her eyes narrowing.

"She frowned when she took your blood pressure," Dave retorted defensively. "If she didn't want me to question her, she should have done a better job at masking her emotions."

"You stepped on her foot," JJ growled.

"True," Dave conceded, "but, I don't think that's the reason your blood pressure was elevated."

"No," JJ declared sweetly, "I think that has something to do with the fact that I'm having flashes of the next eight months...and it ain't pretty."

Throwing himself in the yellow vinyl covered visitor's chair, Dave frowned, picking up the pink toy beside him and turning it over in his hands as he looked at her. "It'll get better. I'll get better. You can't blame me, Jen. This is the first time I've ever been to a gynecologist."

"Evidenced by the fact that you are now playing with a miniature replica of a woman's uterus and cervix," JJ nodded, her lips twitching as she watched his eyes widen dramatically, dropping the representation to the desk beside him with a clatter. Watching as the pieces broke apart, JJ raised an eyebrow. "You'd think for a guy as experienced as you, you'd know your way around a woman's body."

"That is just wrong," Dave muttered, lurching from his chair as the pink pieces fell apart.

"This whole fiasco is wrong," JJ snorted, biting her lip as she watched his disgusted face contort as he stared at the pieces. "Don't worry, Dave. The real thing doesn't break as easily."

"Good to know," Dave murmured, moving to her side. "You still doing okay? Don't need a cookie or that orange juice they offered you, do you?" he asked, the picture of concern as he stared down at her.

"It was just a couple vials of blood, Dave," JJ sighed, glancing at the bandage in the crook of her elbow. "They didn't bleed me dry, you know."

"It looked like a lot," Dave shrugged.

"I'm fine," JJ replied as she heard a knock on the door. Pulling a deep breath, she glanced at Dave. "I guess it's show time."

* * *

**Dedicated to our Hero!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: I want to thank our loyal readers that are sticking with us. I know my postings are sporadic these days and I apologize for it. I've received a couple of negative anonymous reviews over that very issue. Real life, especially mine, is complicated. Going from a loving two parent household to a single parent with a husband fighting in a dangerous war is difficult. I'm not asking for sympathy, just please be patient. I promise, I'm writing as fast as I can, but I want to bring you guys something of quality instead of garbage I wrote on the fly.**_

_**Also, we have two new open discussion threads. One is called, "Cyclones, Snowmageddon, and Egyptian Uprisings, OH MY!" Feel free to leave your best wishes for our friends in Australia and throughout the US suffering from the ravaging affects of Mother Nature. **_

_**And finally, as some of you may or may not know, there are some changes coming for our favorite show and we have opened a "Show Spoilers" thread for readers and authors to discuss their take on episodes and upcoming plotlines.**_

_**As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Ten**

Shell shocked. She was shell shocked. Like a soldier that had seen one battle too many, she trudged almost woodenly from the obstetrician's office.

She couldn't have heard that doctor right...no, those _three_ doctors right. At Dave's vocal insistence, and her silent, tacit agreement, each of her doctor's partners in the practice had taken a turn confirming his initial diagnosis.

And their final pronouncement had been uniformly unanimous; it confirmed what she'd really always knew.

In his typical style, David Rossi was a fucking overachiever! Even at making babies.

There wasn't _a_ peanut in her womb. There were two!

Two babies, she thought incredulously. Two miniature Rossis to torture her. Swallowing, she reached for the door of the SUV, pausing to glare at Dave as he brushed her hand aside and carefully helped her into the vehicle. Yeah, she thought grimly, now you want to be careful with me. Shaking her head as he jogged around to the other side of the car, she knew it was going to be a very long several months ahead of her.

How had this happened to her? And with him of all people…the self admitted hound dog of the BAU! She'd gotten pregnant by the Bureau's answer to Hugh Hefner. Or, better yet, Larry Flint if some of the rumors she'd heard over the years were true.

Turning her head, she stared out the passenger's window as he climbed inside the vehicle, sitting beside her silently for a long moment.

"I know this might be a stupid question, but are you okay?" he asked quietly, grimacing as she jerked her head toward him, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. Damn it, why had he opened his mouth? She obviously wasn't okay. She wasn't even near the vicinity of all right.

"Did you just ask me if I'm okay?" JJ asked sarcastically, the urge to smack his smug face strong. Or maybe she was just projecting the self-satisfied smirk she saw coloring his handsome features on to him. Who knew at this point? Nothing felt real. Suddenly her well-ordered life had become a surreal adventure.

"I know this is a shock, cara," Dave said softly, incredibly cautious of the almost feral look he saw shining in those baby blues of hers. "But, I think we can handle it."

"Oh, I'm sure you can, Mr. Virility," she snapped, her fists clenching in her lap. "All you have to do is watch. I get the pleasure of having the swollen ankles and achy joints. The cravings. The weight gain. For TWO babies, I might add."

"Don't forget the hormonal mood swings," Dave muttered under his breath, letting out a deep sigh.

Jaw dropping, JJ's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Of all the rude, insensitive, incredibly thoughtless things I've ever heard you say, that has to be the WORST," JJ gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she felt herself start to give in to the overwhelming emotions flooding through her.

Oh, hell, Dave silently groaned as he recognized that somehow he'd allowed his toe to drift across that line in the sand that no man crossed with JJ. "Honey, I didn't mean," he began to apologize.

"Oh, you meant it," JJ hissed, swiping angrily at her cheeks. "And you're right, buster. Being pregnant with your not one, but TWO children is going to cause hormonal fluctuations. And they'll last a HELL of a lot longer than nine months."

Pressing his lips together lest he say something else less than supportive, Dave nodded gravely as she continued to rage.

"You just couldn't be satisfied stuffing a bun in my oven," she spat, wiping ineffectively at her dripping eyes. "No, not you! Not the great David Rossi! Nope, a loaf of bread wasn't good enough," she sniffled. "You just had to go and make cupcakes," she shrieked, whacking him with her heavy purse. "Cupcakes, David," she wailed, heaving her bag in a circle , swiping the rear view mirror as she aimed at his head.

David Rossi had dealt with more than his fair share of overly emotional, hysterical females in his life. But none of those women had ever had that rabid look in their eyes. None had ever held the all too real power to physically maim him. And he was very certain she could make that handbag of hers into a lethal weapon if she took a notion; forget about the gun she still wore strapped to her waist.

"I know, honey," he groaned as the leather bag landed against the side of his skull again with a loud thwack. "But killing the father of those children won't help you in the long run. And how will you explain the death by handbag in front of the judge?"

"I'll say I was hormonal," JJ sneered, landing another blow, self control beyond her grasp now. He'd done this to her...he had to pay! "I'm sure one of those ex-wives of yours will testify on my behalf! Probably all three," she yelled, landing three quick blows against his arm to emphasize her point.

She definitely had him there. Ex-wives one, two, and three would line up loud and proud to sing their praise of whatever action she decided to take...as long as whatever it had been ended with his demise. "Sweetheart," he gasped, raising his arm to block his face as the strap of her handbag landed like a lash against his cheek, "do you really think this is our most productive method of communication?"

Blinking rapidly as her chest heaved, JJ paused mid blow. Throwing her purse in the floorboard with an angry flick of her wrist, she muttered, "I hate it when you make sense."

Breathing a sigh of relief as her makeshift weapon landed at her feet with a plop, Dave swallowed. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No, you're not," JJ denied, shaking her head furiously. "I was there, Rossi. I saw your face when that last doctor agreed with Dr. Patterson's little announcement. You were anything BUT sorry. YOU were thrilled."

Unwilling to deny the obvious truth, Dave nodded. "You're right," he amended softly, well aware of his own feelings in spite of her obvious discontent. "I am thrilled about the children. I AM sorry that you aren't happy."

"Never said I wasn't happy," JJ grumbled, her hand finding her still somewhat flat belly. "I'm stunned. And traumatized. And pissed. Seriously, did you really have to strut like a rooster out of there?"

"Yep," Dave answered unapologetically. "You'll have to get used to that, JJ. I'm incredibly proud that I'm finally going to have children. The strut will be a lingering effect, I'm afraid," he said with a grin.

"Oh, really?" she drawled with a devious smile of her own. "That's actually good to hear. Why don't you strut on over to Hotch's and tell him that your cock finally met the right hen, then?"

And suddenly, David Rossi didn't feel much like strutting anymore. Why hadn't somebody warned him what happened when a nesting hen's feathers got ruffled?

* * *

_**Dedicated to Our Brave Men and Women Fighting Overseas!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please check out our most recent challenge on our forum – March Madness! The guidelines are simple: You suggest a pairing and choose a TV title from the list provided (shows are from the 70s, 80s, and 90s). We'll assign out the pairings & suggestions by March 4, and you have until March 31 to create just the perfect story based on the prompts you receive. Your final story does NOT have to be about the TV show prompt, but you do have to use the TV show title in the story somehow. Check out our forum, Chit Chat on Author's Corner, for details and to sign up…you can find a link on our profile pages.**_

_**And please, check out our new forum topic: A Fanfic Glossary! We want to know if you guys find it helpful and our topic thread "Our Stance on the 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards"..**_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Eleven**

Escape.

That was all she wanted. Fifteen uninterrupted minutes to gain her balance and begin to form a coherent thought. Gratefully glancing toward the mostly empty bullpen, she noted only Reid's computer remained on. Reid she could deal with, she thought, starting down the corridor to her office.

Reid she could intimidate.

Unlike the woman walking purposefully toward her, her eyes glinting with determination.

"My office," the newcomer ordered, pointing imperiously at JJ. "Right now, Buttercup," Penelope Garcia ordered sternly, pushing open her office door.

Crap, JJ mentally groaned as she paused in the hallway, watching as the red headed whirlwind disappeared into her lair. Escape was just a dim memory now; there was no way she could make it past that door without Garcie staging an ambush of epic proportions. And her friend would do it.

She'd known that from the second she'd broken down to her best bud this morning after her tete-a-tete with the bane of her existence and current source of all her problems, David Rossi.

This was all his fault, she silently fumed. If not for him, she wouldn't have needed to vent her spleen to anyone this morning, let alone Penelope Garcia. Inhaling heavily, she prepared to face the BAU's most cunning hacker. Perhaps the CIA could provide her with a new identity and spirit her out of the country before the worst came to happen. Glancing toward Garcia's door, JJ realized tiredly that the technical genius would just suss out that plan in less time than it took Morgan to buy the morning donuts.

"Well?" Penelope urged as soon as JJ closed the office door behind her, her bright blue eyes expectant as they narrowed on JJ's pale face. Watching as JJ automatically reached for the sleeve of cookies on her desk, her fingers clutching the Oreo treat for dear life, Garcia asked, "What's the word, my ittle cookie thieving friend?"

"I'm double stuffed," JJ moaned, crumbs falling over her shirt as she sank tiredly into the vacant chair in front of Garcia's desk.

"Come again?" Garcia gasped, her expressive eyes widening dramatically.

"Twins, Garcie," JJ clarified tiredly, "It's twins."

"Oh my Gooodddd!" Pen screeched, bouncing on her three inch heels. "Did you just say twins? As in two mini-Rossis running rampant in our hallowed halls?"

Nodding grimly, JJ replied absently, reaching for another cookie and chomping violently, "I thought it was just a saying, you know."

"What?" Pen chirped, virtually vibrating with excitement.

"If you dance with the devil, you're gonna get burned," JJ recited dutifully, brushing dark crumbs away. "My mom always said so."

"Did she tell you that if you fucked him, you'd get scorched?" Garcia giggled, rubbing her hands together joyously.

"So not funny." JJ glared at her friend. "How the hell am I going to do this, Pen? With him of all people!"

"You know," Pen drawled, tapping her hand against her trusty mouse pad, "a few simple clicks and life as David Rossi knows it can disappear. Just say the word, Peaches."

"No," JJ muttered, reaching for another cookie and twisting off the top. "If Dave meets his untimely demise by anyone's hand, it's going to be mine. I earned it," she sighed, leaning back against the cushioned chair as she stared at her friend.

"Well, just so you know, it's a standing offer," Penelope informed her generously, reaching for a cookie. At the rate JJ was eating, she needed to grab one while the getting was good.

"I appreciate that, Pen. I really do," JJ said with a smile. "God," she whined as the events of the day assaulted her again, "how do I keep getting myself into these situations. For the second time in my life, I'm having a child with a totally inappropriate man," she moaned as she shook her head.

"Actually, you're having children with this one," Pen corrected with twitching lips.

Narrowing one eye on the amused woman in front of her, JJ pointed her finger across the desk. "Don't you dare laugh!"

"I'm sorry," Pen giggled, her red curls bouncing as she shook her head. "But it's just too delish! Rossi? You actually climbed the mountain with David Rossi!"

"Repeatedly," JJ mumbled, staring at her shoes.

"Ohhh! Details! I want details!" Pen grinned, propping both elbows on the desk as she rested her chin in her hands, her neon pink nails tapping her cheeks as she stared avidly at JJ.

"You are terrible," JJ accused flatly.

"No, I'm horny," Penelope retorted bluntly. "I've entered a sexually deprived desert wasteland in my sexual prime! And you, Little Miss Prissy Priss, got to have intimate relations with a freaking legend - and you kept it a secret from moi!"

"Yeah," JJ snorted, pursing her lips, "and look what it got me! Pregnant with David Rossi's progenies. Wanna trade lives?"

"Could be worse," Pen shrugged, dropping one hand to drum her nails against her desk as she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know how," JJ retorted grimly.

"They could be Reid's," Pen winked, fighting the urge to howl with laughter as JJ cringed and shuddered.

"You really are evil, you know that?" JJ muttered, reaching toward the Oreos again, this time taking two handfuls. "And just for that, I'm eating the last cookie."

"As well you should," Pen nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "You're eating for three now."

"Remind me why we're best friends again?" JJ asked, shooting the technical whiz a sharp look as she popped the chocolaty treat between her lips.

"Because, let's face it, when the chips are down, you know I'll help you bury the body," Pen chuckled.

"I may hold you to that. Especially if Dave keeps doing his impression of Hitler," JJ replied, rolling her eyes as she remembered their earlier conversation. "Can you believe he actually mentioned marriage again on the way back to the office?"

"Are you serious? What did you say to that?" Pen gaped, leaning forward in anticipation.

"It's not so much what I said as what I tried to do," JJ grimaced, a guilty flush climbing her alabaster cheeks.

"Which was?" Pen prodded impatiently. Oh this was good. JJ's bowed head told her so!

"I tried to push him out of the car," JJ mumbled, staring at a coffee stain on Pen's yellow carpet. Someone should really do something about that, she thought absently.

"That doesn't sound that bad," Pen returned easily. "I've tried to do that many a time with Morgan when he pisses me off."

"Were you doing seventy on the freeway at the time?" JJ asked hopefully.

Penelope's answering laughter could be heard three offices away.

* * *

**Dedicated to all our brave heroes far from home!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please...check out our new forum topic: A Fanfic Glossary! We want to know if you guys find it helpful and our topic thread "Our Stance on the 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards". We have also opened a Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior thread where you may discuss the show (respectfully, of course). We also have a forum announcing our fellow author's (Kathi1C) new IheartCriminalMinds blog. You can ask her questions and get directions on going to her site. We also have SEVERAL NEW THREADS on our forum. Please check them out. We'll also have our "April Fools" challenge up shortly! AND...we've opened a thread to discuss the episode "Lauren" on the forum. Please stop by and check us out.**_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

_**And please, swing by my profile page and take my latest poll. I'm thinking of revisiting some of my older stories and would like your opinion. You guys mean the world to us!**_

_**Let me know what ya'll think!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twelve**

Balancing Henry on her hip as she climbed the steps to David Rossi's stately brownstone, Jennifer Jareau barely stifled the urge to scream.

"Unca Dabey!" Henry enthused, bouncing on her hip as JJ rang the doorbell. "Unca Dabey!" he chortled happily at the top of his two and a half year old lungs.

"At least one of us is happy to see him," she grumbled under her breath, grimacing as she shifted Henry's weight against her as she gave up on the bell and knocked loudly on the door. He was here, she thought, glancing over her shoulder at his parked SUV in the driveway. Perhaps, now that their news had a few hours to sink in, fear had finally taken root and he was going to avoid her.

Not freaking likely, her mind mocked. She'd been watching his face during the ultrasound, and there'd been a lot of emotions flittering over his normally blank face. Awe. Elation. Joy. But not one iota of fear or hesitance had marred his expression.

Giving up, JJ reached above her head for the spare key she knew he kept in the porch light. There was no way she was going to wrestle an active toddler while he decided if he wanted to open the door for them. If he hadn't wanted her to use the key, he should have never told her where it was located, now should he?

Jamming the key in the lock as Henry struggled in her arms, JJ cringed as his foot landed in her midsection. "Give mama just a second, Little Man," she groaned, trying to get the pesky piece of metal inserted in the lock.

Swinging the door open a second later, she stepped inside the warm foyer. Sitting Henry on his feet, but keeping her hand wrapped around his, she called out, "Dave!"

"Unca Davey!" Henry squealed, pulling JJ's hand as he tried to scamper away.

"JJ?" Dave called from above, his voice distant. "I'm upstairs."

Hearing his favorite uncle's voice, sent Henry running, breaking JJ's hold as he sprinted up the staircase towards the sound of Dave's voice.

Blinking rapidly as her son made his getaway, JJ groaned. When had her little munchkin learned ninja moves executed with lightening speed? Quickly following as Henry disappeared around the corner toward Dave's bedroom, JJ couldn't help smiling as she heard her son's happy shout, informing her that evidently he'd found his intended target.

Standing in the doorway of Rossi's bedroom a second later, she watched the robe clad man sweep Henry up against his chest as the boy placed wet smacking kisses against Dave's still damp face. "I'm sorry we interrupted," she said quietly from the doorway. "You said we needed to talk tonight and it was too cold to wait outside."

Lifting his eyes from Henry's face to his mother's Dave shook his head. "It's fine," he assured her as he smiled and as Henry squirmed. "I honestly wasn't sure you'd come. I figured I'd take a shower and then take my chances coming by your house."

"I told you I'd be here," JJ replied defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't lie, David."

"Jen, that isn't what I meant, honey," he shook his head, wincing as Henry's fingers found their way into his robe, twisting his chest hair.

"You wet," Henry blurted, kicking against Dave's body until he set him back on his feet. Running toward the bathroom, Henry's eyes widened. "Pool, mama!" Henry yelled, jabbing his finger into Dave's master bath. "I swim!"

"Oh, God," JJ groaned, darting around Dave to grab Henry's arm as he shrugged off his jacket. "No, baby," JJ said, shaking her head. "That's Dave's bathtub." Her eyes lingered on the deep Jacuzzi that she'd shared with the elder man just mere weeks ago. Jeez, life had really changed since those stolen hours alone with him.

"Jen, it's okay," Dave said softly when Henry jerked against her. "You're going to give him a bath when you get home anyway, aren't you?"

"Well," JJ hedged, "Yes..."

"Then let him take a bath in the big tub here," Dave suggested. "It'll keep him occupied while we talk."

"Dave, you've never seen Henry take a bath," JJ murmured, looking around at the elegant bathroom. Deep plush carpeting below their feet...air brushed walls..."He'll get water everywhere."

"The water will dry," Dave shrugged, stepping around her to twist the knobs on the tub. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her hesitance. "Look, babe...this place is gonna need to become kid friendly. In this room, it's gonna happen sooner rather than later."

"Pool, pwease?" Henry whined, tugging at the sleeve to Dave's robe.

"Jen?" Dave looked over his shoulder, asking an unspoken question.

"I guess it's okay," she permitted reluctantly, smiling unwillingly as Henry clapped his hands.

"You gots any boats?" Henry asked earnestly as Dave began to fill the tub.

"Honey," JJ shook her head as she helped Henry pull off his shirt, "Uncle Dave doesn't have any kids," she said, biting her lip as she realized that wasn't exactly true anymore. "I mean..."

"Actually," Dave interrupted, winking at JJ's son as he stretched toward the sink underneath the faucet and pulled out a bright purple sand pail filled with toy boats and ducks, "I do." Meeting JJ's eyes above Henry's head, he grinned. "I do occasionally watch Jack for Aaron."

"Oh," JJ said faintly, watching as Dave dumped the toys into the tub. Her fingers faltered as she helped Henry pull off his pants. "I didn't think about that," she murmured.

"I love kids, JJ," Dave said quietly as he watched her take care of her son. "Children are always a welcome addition to any home. Especially mine."

"So you lub me?" Henry asked over his shoulder, looping his arms around JJ's neck as he stepped out of his blue jeans.

"Henry!" JJ chided, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

Stilling JJ's hands when she would have lifted Henry into the tub, Dave shook his head. "Let me," he requested gently, worried she'd over exert herself. Grinning at the little boy as her hands fell away, Dave winked. "Of course, I love you, munchkin," he smiled, hefting the near three year old over the edge of the tub. "But I love you most when you're clean," he said, tickling Henry's belly as he handed over a washcloth. "Scrub behind your ears, okay?"

"'Kay," Henry said happily, splashing in the warm water.

"Henry, Uncle Dave and I are gonna be just in the next room. No standing up in the tub. You call us when you're ready to get out. Understand."

"Zzzzzoooom," Henry played, sliding a boat along the surface of the water.

"Henry," Dave's deep voice warned.

Looking up, he grinned. "I heared."

"Good," Dave nodded, opening the door as widely as it would go. "Don't be afraid to call, okay?" he said, gesturing for JJ to precede him into the bedroom.

"Okay!" Henry beamed, his wet body flopping in the water.

"You know that carpet is going to be sopping wet when he's done, don't you?" JJ worried aloud as she turned to face a robe clad David Rossi in his bedroom.

"Won't be the first time," Dave shrugged. "As I recall, you and I made a few splashes of our own the night we spent together," he winked.

Closing her eyes, JJ inhaled deeply. "Now is really not the time to remind me about that night, Rossi."

"Gonna have a couple of pretty permanent reminders in just a few short months, Bella," Dave grinned, passing her on his way to the dresser as Henry's peals of laughter floated into the bedroom.

"Is this why you wanted to talk?" JJ snapped, her eyes flashing angrily at him. "You wanted to rub my nose in my mistake?"

Turning sharply as her words penetrated, Dave slammed a drawer shut as he faced her, his hand wrapped around a pair of jogging pants. "Don't, Jennifer. Don't ever call my children a mistake again."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: So, it's been a while, our friends. Sorry for the delay in posting. But, I swear, I think my co-author and I have found a way to keep writing. **__**Ton and I have devised a new strategy. With eleven ongoing epics (and two more that we had not even began to post yet), we've come up with a plan. Each month we are going to concentrate on bringing you chapters of FOUR of the eleven stories we have out there. Each month, we'll alternate. Now, that doesn't mean that you won't get the odd chapter of the other seven stories ongoing during the month if the muse cooperates, but we want to bring you well written material and we think this will help. You'll also see oneshots, challenge pieces, and post eps (especially with our Shakespeare Series) during the month, too, but we'll only concentrate on four epics during any month. Make sense? I hope so.**_

_**For the month of April, we'll be concentrating on the epics, "Southern Traditions", "The Girl Who Lived", "In Sunshine or In Shadow", and "Sweet Silver Lining".**_

_**At any rate, those of you not familiar with our work, please swing by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" for ongoing discussion threads and challenges. We'd love to have you.**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Blinking dumbly for a moment, JJ shook her head. "I didn't mean...I don't...Hell, I don't know what I'm saying anymore," she whispered brokenly as she realized what she'd said. Swallowing, she unconsciously dropped a hand over her belly as she wished she could rewind the moment and recall those hastily spoken words. "I didn't mean that. They aren't mistakes, Dave. Honestly, I don't feel that way."

Relaxing marginally as he recognized the sorrow in her eyes, Dave's voice softened. "I'm sorry I bit you head off, JJ," he apologized. "It's just...I've waited a long time for this kind of miracle. To be honest, I'd given up on the idea. I was content to have Henry and Jack as surrogate sons. But I don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Jen. I want this. I want them."

She bit down on her lip nervously as she stared at him. She wanted to believe his words...wanted to accept that these weren't casual promises he was offering her. But time had taught her a valuable lesson. And so had Will LaMontagne. Accepting things at face value had only ultimately hurt her before. She wouldn't allow herself to be deceived again. "You don't know how much I want to believe that, Dave, but I don't take leaps of faith anymore."

Not for the first time, Dave felt the urge to find Will LaMontagne and do what he should have done before the bastard had left. Which was to say, he wanted to kill him in ways that had not been sanctioned by the Geneva Convention. "I guess I know who I have to thank for that, huh?" he asked softly, not really expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry for that, too, believe it or not," JJ answered softly as the sounds of Henry's splashing filtered into the bedroom where they stood.

Scrubbing a hand over his face as he inhaled deeply, he recognized just how much of an uphill battle he was facing. "I'm gonna slip into the bathroom and change, JJ. Give me a sec, okay?" he requested softly.

Nodding, JJ replied, "Will you check on..."

"I'll check on Henry," Dave smiled, grabbing the tee shirt he'd thrown on his bed earlier this morning and slipping inside the bathroom.

Sinking down on the edge of his mattress, JJ fought the need to collapse and let the comfortable mattress do the job it was intended for. She was so tired...and not just physically. Today had been an emotional roller coaster, and she was more than ready to disembark from the ride.

Closing her eyes, she heard Dave's deep voice in the bathroom, a laugh quickly accompanying it. If he meant everything he'd said, he was going to be an excellent father. Mind wandering back over the last few months, she had to admit that since she'd thrown out Will, Dave had been incredibly attentive with Henry, always putting whatever he was doing on hold when her baby appeared at the office.

If only she could trust that what she'd seen was real and not what she'd wanted to see. "If only, if only," she sighed aloud.

"What did you say?" Dave asked as he opened the bathroom door, now attired casually.

"Nothing," she shook her head quickly, embarrassed to be caught doing something so mundane as talking to herself.

"Okay," Dave nodded, moving to sit beside her on the bed, capturing her hand as she tried to push up off the pillows. "Henry's fine. Although, we may have some trouble convincing him to come out of the 'pool'," Dave grinned.

"I figured as much," JJ said ruefully, smiling as she let herself relax for a moment. "He's a water baby."

"I noticed," Dave chuckled. Sobering after a moment, he met her clear blue gaze. "We need to talk, Jen. Really talk."

JJ nodded slowly. "That's why I came."

"We need to figure out what we're going to do, babe," he commented calmly.

"Well," JJ drawled, forcing a smile to her lips, "by the look of things, I'm going to have a couple of babies and you're going to watch."

"Very funny. I've never been much good at sitting back and just watching, JJ. I think you knew that. I want to be an active part of this. I don't intend to be a bystander in this pregnancy or in these children's lives, Henry's included."

"Is that a threat?" JJ asked carefully, raising a brow.

"It's a statement of fact, honey. These kids deserve a father. The two in your womb don't get a choice in who that guy is...and the one in the bathroom...I don't think he'd complain, do you?"

Shaking her head automatically, JJ whispered, "This is too much, too fast, Dave. And if this is leading up to another marriage proposal, I can already tell you that I'm not ready for it. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready."

"All right, Jen," Dave conceded, recognizing the solid resolve in her voice. "I don't like your answer, but I can understand where you're coming from. It is a lot to take in and I don't blame you for being reluctant. But the fact is, these babies are coming in a few months and I am their father. I want to be a part of all three kids' lives. A big part."

"You can do that without marrying me," JJ replied quickly, grasping for the nearest straw that might provide her with some form of stability.

"I can," Dave agreed carefully. "But I have a counter offer to my earlier marriage proposal that I want you to think about. Are you at least willing to consider the offer I want to put on the table?"

"A counter offer," JJ echoed slowly, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"Yeah. If you won't marry me..."

"I won't," JJ interjected immediately. "At least, not now," she amended when his eyes darkened.

"I can accept that. But will you give some thought to moving in together?" Dave asked softly.

"Wh-what?" she faltered, her heart skipping a beat as she let that thought take residence in her already crowded mind.

"Think about it, JJ," Dave urged, sweeping his fingers against her cool hand. "A multiple pregnancy is automatically going to be harder than what you experienced with Henry. On your body...on your psyche. It's simple math, honey. Double the hormones. Double the cravings. Double the fatigue. And you still have another child to care for. And I'm assuming you still want to work."

"Of course I do," JJ snorted, pushing up on the pillows and sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Then let me help. Move in with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"D-dave," JJ whispered as Henry's giggles from the bathroom filtered into the room. Her shock at his words seemed to overtake her ability to form even the simplest sentences.

"Think about it, honey," Dave encouraged her gently, well aware of the change he was offering her. "You'd have help. And Henry could swim in his pool any time he wanted," he added, nodding toward the bathroom with a smile.

"This is a huge decision, Dave." JJ shook her head, more to clear her foggy mind than in denial, her thoughts slowly coming back into focus. "We both need to think about this."

"JJ," Dave countered slowly with a shake of his own head. "Babe, I've done nothing but think since you walked in my office this morning and rocked my world. I want you and the children taken care of."

"I am more than capable of providing a loving, nurturing environment for my kids," JJ informed him, stiffening slightly as she took offense at his insinuations. He was using the very argument Will once had. She wasn't falling for that line of crap twice in a lifetime, no matter how persuasive he attempted to be.

"Drop the defensiveness, Jen," Dave admonished softly. "I'm well aware of how capable you are. I have no doubt you could provide for all three children. But the fact is, why should you have to? You didn't create them alone, and nobody expects you to bear the burden alone. Least of all me. We both know this is going to be tough. Let me help."

"And when you get bored with helping?" JJ asked before she could call the words back, the obvious challenge filling her tone.

"You're drawing comparisons again where there aren't any, Jen," Dave chided patiently, guarding his own tone. "I'm not Will. I don't walk away just because things got hard and the reality of having children wasn't all it was cracked up to be in the movies. I won't leave my children."

"Would your three former wives agree with you?" JJ snapped, unable to stop herself. She was being unfair to him; she knew it. But he was coming too close to making a really convincing argument. She had to do something. Even if it was hitting below the belt.

To his credit, Dave didn't flinch. He merely stared at her. Slowly, he licked his lips as he deliberated how best to address her statement. "Probably not," he admitted reluctantly. "But then, they never offered me what you have, JJ. I fought for my first marriage when it began to dissolve. In my second, I was lazy. I'm a big enough guy to admit my failure. And my third? Well, the whole world knows that was a mistake from the word go. But none of those women ever had my child...my children. I've told Hotch before and now I'll tell you, if there'd been a baby, I'd have fought a hell of a lot harder. I would have fought for my family."

She heard the genuine honesty reflected in his words, his dark eyes shining with intensity, and instinctively she knew that everything he said was true. But that still didn't make his proposal a good idea. It still didn't quell the doubts inside her.

"There are three innocent lives to consider here, JJ," Dave continued, reaching for her cold hand, attempting to link their fingers. "Not just ours. And our actions have a direct impact on each of them."

"You think I don't know that?" JJ yelped, jerking her hand from his and rising to pace the bedroom as her mind spun in every direction, her son's happy babbles muffled in the nearby bathroom. "I do! Ever since Henry was born, I've spent every day of my life struggling to make the right decision for us...for him, knowing that if I screwed up, he was going to be an innocent victim of any mistake I made. Don't talk to me about how my decisions impact my children. I already know that!"

"Jesus, Jen," Dave groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face, "I wasn't making a judgment call on you. I'm saying that having two heads is better than one. Sharing the struggle with somebody would make all our lives easier. I want to be a part of this. I'm going to be a part of this whether you like it or not."

"Dave, you would never have offered this if I wasn't pregnant," JJ pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest as she attempted to control her breathing. "Sharing a child...or children, as the case may be, isn't anything to base a relationship on."

"Jen, if you remember, that was your decision. You never gave me a chance to offer you anything else. You knocked my knees out from under me. You said what happened between us was a mistake and that it couldn't happen again. I was honoring your wishes. You never asked me what the hell I wanted."

Shifting guilty on her feet as she felt the weight of his eyes resting on her, JJ stared at the plush carpeting beneath her feet. Damn it, he had a point, she silently acknowledged. Not allowing a relationship to develop between them had been her call. She hadn't wanted to risk the friendship they shared any more than she already had. And honestly, after being hurt by Will...she just couldn't face another potential romantic failure. She still couldn't. Risking her heart again terrified her. But did she have the right to allow her fears to affect her kids' futures?

Squeezing her eyes shut, she ran nervous fingers through her hair. "I can't think," she mumbled to herself, the long day overwhelming her again. "I don't have an answer for you, Dave."

"But you aren't saying no, are you?" Dave asked hopefully, carefully watching her bent head for any sign of capitulation.

"No." JJ lifted her head and met his eyes. "I'm not saying no. I'm saying that I don't know. I need to think about it. This isn't a decision I can make right here in this moment. I think you knew that before you brought up the question though."

"I did," Dave agreed, his eyes softening as he let himself stare into her vibrant baby blues. "But I wanted it on the table. I wanted the option out there. And I wanted you to know how I felt about it. The marriage proposal is still on the table, too, in case you were wondering," he added as he grinned.

"Don't push it, Rossi," JJ muttered, pushing her hair out of her eyes as Henry splashed again, his laughter echoing in the bathroom.

Smiling, Dave nodded as he rose from the bed. "I'll tell you what. I'll go fish Henry from the pool and we'll have dinner together. I make a mean spaghetti."

"Henry will need another bath if you feed him something with sauce," JJ warned half-heartedly, sinking back down on the edge of the bed.

"Then I guess he'll get another bath," Dave replied calmly as he shrugged. "Kids don't scare me, Jen. Neither do you. I think we can do this together. And hopefully, sooner or later, you will, too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Walking out of her son's small nursery, Jennifer Jareau broke her first cardinal rule of the day. She kicked off her sensible heels in the hallway, taking a certain amount of satisfaction as she watched them go skittering down the foyer, landing in a haphazard pattern that was nowhere near her closet.

Her next instinct as she padded into her cozy living room was to have that coveted glass of wine she lusted for most every night at this time. It was that moment when the day was behind her and she was allowed to reward herself.

At least, she had been.

The two extra occupants she carried within her body now had altered that longstanding nightly plan, she thought, dropping a hand to her still flat belly. No alcohol for expectant mommies. It was a hard and fast rule. One she'd never break. As surprising as these imminent new arrivals were, she'd never willingly put them at risk - not even to steady her wavering nerves.

But, Lord, how the urge for a nice tall glass of red wine was calling to her now!

David Rossi had certainly offered her quite a bit to think about this evening. A perfect host, he'd allowed Henry to make his gorgeous bathroom into a near swamp and never batted an eye. In fact, he'd laughed and mentioned that perhaps installing hardwood floors before the twins arrived might be the way to go. This strange enigma of a man was actually debating a home remodel to suit the needs of her children. Well, partially, his children, too, she supposed. But, still!

Not every man would have been willing to make such changes…and she knew that from up close and personal experience.

He'd been the picture of a gentleman tonight, preparing a simple meal that met the needs of a toddler. She still smiled every time the image of David Rossi teaching her son to twirl his spaghetti noodles invaded her mind. They'd been adorable together, and it was obvious each found immense pleasure in the other's company.

But they'd been there for only a few hours. Spending a lifetime with each other...every night, through the tantrums and the colds...through the bad times...and with Henry, as with any child, there were definitely challenges. Daily challenges. Heck, hourly challenges that sometimes strained even her considerable emotional resources.

Was David Rossi honestly prepared for that?

As if he could hear her telepathically, JJ jumped on the sofa as the cordless phone beside her rang. Pressing a hand to her pounding chest, JJ blindly reached for the receiver, pressing it to her ear. "Hello?" she said hesitantly.

"JJ?" David Rossi's deep voice questioned.

Closing her eyes as his familiar deep, velvety timbre washed over her, she swallowed. "Yes, Dave. It's me."

"I just wanted to make sure that you and Henry made it home safely," he explained, his excuse already well prepared and flowing easily off his tongue. He couldn't deny that those latent protective urges he'd always felt for her and her son had risen to the fore, and damn if he'd try to disguise them now. Not when she was carrying two more precious children. His children.

"We're fine," JJ assured him as she nodded. "I actually just laid Henry in his crib. He never even opened his eyes when I changed him into his pajamas."

"The benefits of a wonderfully warm bath and a full belly," Dave chuckled, leaning back in his leather recliner as he reached for his scotch. "I can't tell you how much I enjoyed tonight...being with both of you."

"Dave," JJ said quietly, leaning forward slightly as she forced herself to approach the difficult subject, "you do know that it isn't always like this evening. Henry was behaving. He's not always so amiable. He could just as easily have screamed his way thru dinner and decorated your kitchen with noodles."

"He's a child, Jen. I don't expect it all to be perfect all the time. You aren't going to scare me off or get me to rescind my earlier offer. I want you both here. We can work things out as we go along."

Sighing, JJ gripped the phone tighter. "You think you have it all figured out, don't you?" she asked tiredly.

"Hell, no," Dave grunted. "I think there's going to be a lot of on the job training if you agree to this. But I'm willing to learn. I'm willing to fill that paternal role in Henry's life. I'm going to be a father to our children. But you're going to have to try and have some faith in me no matter what decision you make. Because, Jen, I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. "Those are my children you're carrying. My blood. And honestly, I don't want Henry to feel the difference between those kids and him. It isn't fair to him. Especially when he has a man ready, willing and able to be his father, too."

JJ felt tears gather behind her closed lids. Something in the way he spoke told her in a way nothing else could how genuine he was. But, she'd been fooled before. She'd fallen into the exact same trap. And, now look at her. "I told you that this wasn't something I could decide right away," she whispered.

"And I told you that was fine, but that I wasn't going to stop trying to persuade you," Dave countered gently, his chest tightening as he heard the emotion in her voice.

"You've got me there," JJ admitted ruefully, her fingers picking at a piece of lint on the couch. "I did have a good time tonight, Dave," she said truthfully.

"I did, too. With both of you," Dave agreed, smiling slightly as he closed his eyes. "Look, why don't we ease into this? Let me come over tomorrow night and see Henry and you on your own turf. You can cook for me and I can get to know the little man better. Regardless of what we decide in the future, Jen, we're all going to be connected."

Gnawing her lip uncertainly, JJ slowly nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I'm not a great cook..."

"Babe, we eat at greasy diners all over the country. Trust me, whatever you cook will taste like ambrosia. And the food isn't the point here, honey. Getting to know each other is."

"Okay, and I guess we should discuss how to approach Hotch regarding our impending announcement," JJ added reluctantly, the idea of divulging intimate details of her life to a man that she admired twisting her stomach.

"I'll handle Aaron, Jennifer. You concentrate on taking care of our children," Dave said softly, wondering for a moment if she would ever completely trust him to care for her and their children without worrying.

"I'm not sending you in there to face Hotch alone," JJ denied immediately, her shoulders stiffening. "I was a willing participant in what precipitated these events." A very enthusiastic participant, she reminded herself silently.

"Either way, we'll just make sure he's unarmed and everything will be fine," Dave joked, hoping to lighten the mood…or at least lighten her emotions.

"Not funny," JJ retorted dryly, leaning back against her sofa cushion. "He's going to want to kill us both."

"Maybe, but he won't. I'm his best friend and he thinks the world of you. Trust me, honey, the death threats will be aimed in my direction."

"Even so..." JJ muttered.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning," Dave smiled into the phone. Slowly but surely, he could feel her well fortified defenses slipping. "Just remember, Bella, you aren't alone in this. Not by a long shot."

Nodding, JJ swallowed the lump lodged in her throat. "Thank you, Dave. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," she whispered, pressing the end button on the phone as she leaned her head back against the sofa.

It almost seemed too good to be true - his unexpected support...hell, even his excitement.

And in her experience, if it seemed too good to be true; it usually was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Fellow authors, stay tuned for our upcoming THEME SONG CHALLENGE ON "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER"! It'll be up soon!**

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kicking off her shoes inside her bedroom the following evening, JJ glanced quickly toward the clock on the nightstand. She had maybe half an hour before he showed up. Hurriedly reaching for a pair of faded jeans and a pullover sweatshirt, she smiled as she heard Henry jabbering away in his nursery, content for once to simply sit and play without her supervision.

Taking a deep breath as she pulled down the cotton material of her favorite sweatshirt, she allowed her mind to replay the events of the work day.

She'd arrived at the Bureau later than planned that morning, harried as usual; it was a constant battle to get bag, baby and herself into the building on time each day, but this morning, Henry had been unusually temperamental...as had the children she carried in her womb. Battling another persistent wave of nausea as she'd slammed the car door with her hip, she'd turned only to find piercing dark eyes looking back at her.

"Having trouble," David Rossi had asked as she'd tried to balance her briefcase, Henry's baby bag and Henry himself on her hips.

"No more than usual," she'd muttered self-consciously, wondering if he just appeared out of nowhere. God, did his relentless pursuit have to begin at such a godforsaken early hour, she had thought to herself grimly. Only then, in the midst of her internal rant, something strange had happened. Suddenly, she'd found herself relieved of her crying son, his sobs dissipating immediately as Dave had taken him in one arm and grabbed his bag in the other.

"Hey, buddy? What's the matter? You giving mommy trouble this morning?" he'd asked the toddler, who had been wrapping an arm around Dave's neck even as he spoke.

"Fwuit oops," Henry had hiccupped, wiping his fist against his wet cheek as Dave had shot her a questioning glance.

"We had a small accident this morning and his fruit loops got spilled. He wouldn't eat the Corn Pops I had and I promised him..." JJ had tried to explain, inexplicable tears filling her eyes in spite of her best efforts to maintain some semblance of control.

Seeing the desperation in JJ's face, Dave had shaken his head, pressing a quick kiss to Henry's forehead. "Hey, that's enough, you two. I happen to know for a fact that the store downstairs has Fruit Loops. JJ, why don't you let me take Henry into daycare this morning? I'm still on the list, aren't I?" he'd asked her, his voice as matter of fact as if he was reporting the morning weather.

"Of- of course, but I can..."

"Then why don't you go get off your feet for a few minutes and catch your breath?" Dave had asked, hitching Henry up in his arms and earning a giggle. "You're turning green, Bella. I already put those crackers and tea you used to use with Little Man here on your desk. The tea ought to be cool enough to drink now. I'm going to take this munchkin for Fruit Loops." He had winked at the now happy toddler. "Then I'll take him to daycare."

"I..You...Thanks," JJ had deferred weakly, only to finally let out a sigh as she had whispered, "I appreciate it."

He'd only nodded at her before striding toward the elevator, leaving her to trail after them. "I thought maybe since you're serving me dinner tonight, I'd take you both out to lunch if you don't have any plans."

"'unch?" Henry had questioned hopefully, his tears drying quickly as he patted Dave's whiskered cheek.

"Breakfast first," Dave had chided the baby with an easy smile. "You, too," Dave had said, his eyes gleaming as they traveled down to her abdomen.

Nodding, JJ had gotten off the elevator on their floor, while Dave had continued on with her son.

Looking back, she was amazed by how flawlessly he'd handled the entire day. From the moment he'd met her at her car, to the nonintrusive way he'd periodically checked on her throughout the day, to the easy family friendly lunch he'd treated her and Henry to, David Rossi had been the picture of domestic perfection.

Kind. Considerate. Generous.

Of course, she'd come up against all that before, hadn't she? And it had all been one huge lie.

_Don't make me pay for that bastard's mistakes._ She could almost hear his deep voice whispering in her ear. Had it only been last night that he'd said that to her? It could have been years...it felt like years.

Life had a strange way of warping her perception of time.

Tiredly dropping to the side of her bed, she stared out the window at the rapidly dimming sky. God, she felt old...and so overwhelmed. And yet, here was this man...determined to help...determined to be responsible not only for the children they'd created together, but for one that he had no real connection to.

Of course, that wasn't completely true either.

From the moment of Henry's birth, Dave had held a fondness for her young son, always asking about him...stopping by to see him on those rare occasions when he was on the BAU floor. And Henry adored his Unca Dabey.

Actually, adored was an understatement.

Lunch was a perfect illustration of that sentiment. Her son had behaved like an angel today...as long as he had Dave's devoted attention. He thrived under the attention the elder man gave him...and Dave was more than happy to oblige, holding the toddler most of the meal, offering bites of his own food as well as feeding Henry from his own plate.

She'd watched them closely. And she couldn't deny that both were genuinely happy with each other. There was no reluctance...no hesitance. On either of their ends. All she'd seen was happiness, and for a few moments, she'd allowed herself the luxury of imagining them as a family.

But she was a realist. It was going to take more than some morning assistance and a nice lunch to convince her that putting herself on the line was worth the risk again. Will had stolen from her...her trust...her belief that men could be steadfast. He'd proven to her what she should have learned from her own father long ago. You could only count on yourself.

However, she was a trustworthy woman and she had promised Dave a fair chance to persuade her differently.

Too bad, he didn't fully realize what he was up against, she thought grimly, pushing off the mattress and heading toward the kitchen. At the very least, she owed the man a meal repayment.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers. Just a brief note for you all today. For those interested, we have a new challenge up at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our theme song challenge run through May 14, 2011. The rules are simple. Tell us your favorite character about which to write, the character you'd like to receive a story about AND what you envision that character's theme song being. We think it'll be a lot of fun and hope to see all of you there! All our best!**_

_**Also, the second annual Profiler's Choice Awards ARE on the horizon. Please visit our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" to read the details we have released about this year's awards and offer your opinion on any changes or things you'd like to see this year. It's right around the corner!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Grinning widely as he watched the little boy reach greedily for the last cookie on the messy high chair tray, Dave chuckled. "Your son knows what he wants, doesn't he?"

Shrugging as she leaned back in her chair, JJ knew there was no use in arguing with the truth. "I think you would have learned from lunch today that there's not much that can keep Henry from his cookies."

"'ookee," Henry agreed happily as he chewed the butter cookie, both hands holding the treat in place as he shoved it into his small mouth.

"He's got good taste," Dave replied as he reached for one of the small shaped cookies himself. "My compliments to the cook. For the wonderful meal and the delicious dessert."

"I figured I may as well eat them now, considering my hard-fought post-baby weight body is about to disappear for a long, long time," JJ said absently as she sipped at her tea, the remnants of the home-cooked meal scattered on the small table. Eyes widening at the sound of her own words, she choked on the tea in her mouth, coughing slightly. "Sorry, I just realized how selfish that must have sounded," she whispered hoarsely, staring down at the tablecloth.

His momentary anger was quickly forgotten as he took in her pale cheeks. "There's no doubt this is going to be a big adjustment for us, but especially for you, Jen," Dave replied carefully, reminding herself of the vulnerable position they were all in. "But I personally always thought you looked radiant when you were carrying Henry. It was actually the healthiest I ever thought you looked."

"After the initial three months of running to the ladies room," JJ admitted ruefully, relieved to hear no censure in his words for her thoughtless, selfish comment.

"Upee!" Henry squealed, arms held aloft as he shoved the last bite of cookie in his mouth. "Baf! Baf!" he shouted.

Lips twitching, Dave reached out, tickling the toddler's belly where his tee shirt had ridden up. "You certainly are a water baby, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to enjoy that now," JJ replied with a smile at her bouncing son. "Before very long, I'll be having long drawn out discussions on the merits of being squeaky clean, won't we, Henry?"

Laughing as the baby gave his mother a toothy grin, Dave gestured toward the boy. "May I?" he asked, reaching for the latches of the high chair.

"Dave," JJ said as she shook her head, "You're still in your suit...your very expensive suit. And he has crumbs and sauce all over him," she warned, motioning toward her grinning son.

"Clothes will wash," Dave shrugged, reaching for the little monkey's outstretched arms. "And soon, I won't have a choice whether to be rumpled or not, might as well get my practice in early," he said, lifting the wriggling child against his chest.

"Dabe's 'ool?" Henry asked, kicking excitedly, his sticky hands busily patting Rossi's whiskered face.

"No," JJ chided, catching Henry's sneaker before it could connect with Dave's belly. Rubbing his ankle, she corrected gently, "Henry's tub."

"'ool!" Henry argued, his lower lip beginning to protrude prominently.

"Your bathtub made quite the impression," JJ sighed, looking up at a grinning Dave as her son continued to babble insistently.

"It's at your disposal anytime," he drawled, his eyes twinkling. For either of you, he added silently as he took in a worn looking JJ.

"You've made that clear," JJ returned with a warning look, well aware of the subtext hiding in their seemingly innocent conversation. "Here, let me take him," she offered, holding out her arms.

"I've got him," Dave assured her, tightening his arms around the bundle of energy he held. "And, we can make due just fine with mommy's bathtub, can't we, Henry?" he asked the child in his arms.

"'oat?" Henry sniffled hopefully, realizing that he wasn't going to get his way this time.

"Your boats are in the bathroom," JJ assured him calmly.

"Then we're all set, Henry," Dave said, enthusiastically bouncing the boy on his hip and pulling a giggle from his lips.

"Dave, I can do it. I do it every night," JJ worried, following them down the narrow hallway toward her bathroom. Her thoughts were moving in every direction, taking on an unexpected life of their own as she thought of how he would compare her space, not so kindly, with the more-than-adequate space at his home. But why was she even worried about his thoughts at a time like this?

"Then you deserve a break," Dave replied over his shoulder. "Go put your feet up. I'm assuming Henry's jammies are in the nursery?"

"On the changing table," JJ nodded, gesturing toward the room across the hall. "But..."

"JJ, I'm more than capable of giving a child a bath, putting them in pajamas and reading a bedtime story," Dave said, turning slowly to face her. "Regardless of what decisions you make in relation to our future, I still need to bond with Henry since I'm going to sort of be a fixture in his life. Please just let me do that, okay?"

"I," JJ shuffled on her feet, uncertain and suddenly uncomfortable in her own home. "I suppose you're right," she ceded reluctantly. "It's just..." she said, her gaze resting on her son staring interestedly between them. "Never mind," she mumbled.

"We can talk about it after I put him down, all right?" Dave offered gently, well aware of her reservations and why she had them. "Why don't you go put us on a pot of coffee? Decaf," he amended automatically. "Then we can talk."

"All right, but just sing out if he gets to be too much. He can be quite rambunctious when he gets tired, Dave," JJ explained, reaching out to slide a finger against her son's wriggling leg.

"So can I," Dave said with a smile as he shrugged. "I think we'll get along fine. Don't you, kiddo?" he winked down at Henry.

"Dabbbbeeeee," Henry squealed, planting a wet sloppy kiss against Dave's cheek.

Cringing, JJ murmured, "You're going to need a bath, too, if he keeps that up."

Laughing, Dave shrugged again. "Good thing I brought my go bag then; I can just shower after he goes to sleep. And then we can talk."

"If you're sure," JJ murmured, slowly turning to walk back down the hallway, now distracted by thoughts of a wet, naked David Rossi in her shower. Didn't she have enough worries?

And as Dave watched JJ recede down the corridor, he pressed a kiss against Henry's flushed face. "I think mama is going to be one very hard sell, kiddo."

Henry's answering belch surmised it all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note - Hi, readers! For those of you leaving reviews, we both appreciate it and love hearing from you. For some reason, for the past two weeks, fanfic isn't letting me respond. But, I wanna take this moment and tell you guys thank you!**

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Listening intently as Dave began his third recitation of "Goodnight, Moon", Jennifer smiled as she heard her son and the man holding him yawn in unison. She idly wondered if he had the children's book memorized by now. She couldn't blame Henry for his rapt audience, however. There'd always been something about David Rossi's deep voice that had hypnotized her. Why should her son be any different?

Shaking her head, she leaned back against her couch and sighed. Why did life have to be filled with such endless complications, she mused. She'd only just began to find her footing after that long, stolen night with Dave. Their tryst had threatened to knock her off her axis completely, and now, what was left of her equilibrium was quickly dissipating as she listened to his mesmerizing voice lull her child into slumber.

At this point, she didn't know how she felt about the man down the hallway. She wanted to clarify her thoughts, to force herself into a solid reality, but even her sternest efforts didn't seem to sway her emotional rollercoaster. Rubbing a hand across the barely perceptible rise in her abdomen, she closed her eyes.

Falling in love with David Rossi would be quite easy, actually. Especially if he continued his expert overtures to win the affections of her son, she thought, listening as she heard Dave's gently spoken reprimand to her baby to close his eyes.

"Don't go there, JJ," she muttered to herself, squinching her eyes tightly closed as she forced herself to halt the daydream playing in her mind.

Maybe she should go relieve him from duty. Of course, if he wanted a parental preview into what his future was going to look like, Henry could provide that education in spades. He'd never exactly been a cooperative child when it came to bedtime. But as she rested, she noted that her colleague's voice never rose, never faltered, and most importantly, never became aggrieved. That had to be a good sign, didn't it?

Opening her eyes when Rossi's voice stopped abruptly, she listened closely as a soft rustling filtered through the baby monitor. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she grimaced. Damn it! He'd beaten her record for getting Henry to sleep on a good night. Was there anything that infuriating man couldn't do better than her?

Twenty friggin' minutes!

Her best time to date had been half an hour.

Cracking one eyelid as she heard the distinct sound of footfalls coming down the corridor, she frowned. "Okay, what's your secret?" she asked skeptically, her lips quirking. "Benadryl in his bottle? A sedative in the bathtub?"

Grinning as he winked at her, Dave shrugged easily. "Maybe I just have a knack for tiring him out. That skill could come in handy to you, you know," he offered, propping one hand against his jean clad hip as he eyed her. "Don't knock it."

"I wasn't," JJ said with a slight chuckle, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "Just coveting it a little bit." Seeing the glimmer in his eyes, she lifted a finger in his direction as she opened both eyes, leveling him with a warning glare. "Don't say it, Rossi," she murmured, wagging her finger at him.

"Say what?" Dave asked innocently, lifting his hands in supplication.

"You know what," JJ mumbled, picking up the throw pillow next to her and clutching it against her chest. "Just because Henry likes you doesn't make you qualified to be a father," she muttered, instantly regretting her hasty words as she watched Dave stiffen in front of her.

"And just because the last guy you loved turned out to be a prize asshole doesn't mean the entire populace of men are," Dave snapped back, his tone harder than he had originally intended. Lips tightening, he returned the dirty look JJ gave him. "Will really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"My feelings right now have nothing to do with Will," JJ retorted, her cheeks flushing angrily, her earlier thoughts dissipating quickly. "This is about the fact that I've watched you strut around for two days and..."

"This is about the fact that you didn't expect me to rise to the occasion, JJ," Dave interrupted her with a biting tone. "And I am. You're actually disappointed that I'm not pissed off," he stated disgustedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am not," JJ argued heatedly, shaking her head rapidly as she pushed up to the edge of the couch. "But I never expected you to be so happy about things," she said helplessly. "Most men..."

"Stop comparing me to other people, Jennifer," Dave barked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And stop picking fights that you aren't gonna win." Watching her face pale, he resisted the urge to groan aloud. More quietly, he asked, "What exactly is it that you want here, Jen? Maybe if you told me that, it would go a long way toward giving me some insight into our current situation."

"I don't know what I want, Dave," JJ said tiredly, her earlier emotions fading into a heaviness. "But you're right, I have been trying to pick a fight with you. Being mad at you is a hell of a lot easier than accepting the fact that this isn't your fault," she explained honestly, swallowing hard against the worry threatening to overtake her again. "You're doing all the right things...saying all the right things..." she trailed off.

"But so did Will," Dave said, completing the unspoken part of her sentence. "That's what you're thinking, isn't it?" he asked softly, slowly sitting in the recliner across from her.

"Yeah," JJ answered truthfully, unable to meet his dark eyes. Running a nervous hand through her hair, she continued, "Look, I can't help how I feel. Past experience has taught me that men just don't stick around me when the going gets tough. And it will get tough, Dave," she warned, finally lifting her gaze to his. "I'm not ready to get on another emotional roller coaster with somebody. I've still got whiplash from the last sudden end to the ride."

Grinding his teeth as he felt a wave of anger slide through him, Dave's jaw clenched. "Jen, it sounds like you're telling me that you don't want me to be a part of this...that you'd rather handle it all alone rather than take another risk. And I'm really damned sorry, but I'm not going anywhere. I don't care whether you marry me, live with me or not, I'm going to be a part of your life. Get that concept through your head. I'm not abandoning any of these kids."

"Sure, you won't," JJ sighed. It was the same song with a different singer. She'd heard all this before and the verse hadn't changed. She just couldn't allow herself to believe their might be a new musician who would find a way to give the song new meaning.

Staring at her averted face, Dave wanted to plant his fist in the nearest wall. Of course, that wouldn't exactly be conducive to furthering his cause and he was an intelligent enough man to know it. "JJ, I'm not like LaMontagne, but I've got a feeling that no amount of me telling you that fact will convince you."

"I think that's the first thing you've said that we can agree on," JJ nodded jerkily, her fingers pulling worriedly at the edge of her shirt.

"So there's only one solution," Dave replied, his tone resigned.

Shifting her gaze back to his, JJ cocked her head. "And that is?"

And with a resolution dipped in steely determination, Dave returned her stare with a grim smile and said, "I'm going to have to prove it to you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Dave, this is not something that can just be marked off your to-do list," JJ countered with a sigh, tilting her head to the side as she massaged her stiff neck. "It's not as simple as presenting a certain number of chapters to your publisher by a certain date."

"Why can't it be?" Dave replied, raising his brow as he watched her stretch and turn, her long, elegant neck arching in a way that reminded him of that long-ago stolen night. Seeing the look of doubt in her eyes, he continued, "You've got concerns. They're specific. Why can't I show you specifically how I can overcome those worries?"

Reaching for the small pillow at the edge of the couch, JJ propped it behind her neck as she let out an impatient sigh. "So you want me to give you a list of ten things that would make me happy, and then you feel that you'll have conquered the world?"

"I'm not delusional, Jen. I know problems are going to come up. But, right now...here in this moment, what are your concerns? What's your biggest worries? I can't fight them if I don't know what they are?"

"I don't need a big, strong man to fight my battles for me, Rossi," JJ snarled, glaring at him, his words too much like Will's earlier arguments for her to stomach. And if there was thing she was determined to do, it was to never repeat the past. Not again. Not the third time around.

Clenching his jaw, Dave fisted his hands as he fought the urge to shake her. "I'm aware of that, JJ. But I helped create the lives inside you, and I'm going to help you whether you want it or not. Now, tell me what the fuck it is that's got you ready to scratch my eyes at."

"I have an identity beyond being the mother of your children, David," JJ retorted, pursing her lips. "And you...you...you're overwhelming it. You've bust in here full of bluster and tried to hijack my life. I didn't allow it to happen with Will and I'll be damned if I'll allow it now either. This is my life, and I'll be the one making the decisions!"

"So," Dave replied, his voice low and dangerous, "you're determined to put all of us through hell because you're a fucking control freak?"

Nostrils flaring as she felt another wave of anger roil through her, JJ's eyes narrowed. "Only where my life is concerned," she snapped. "I haven't intruded on you and started spouting crap about marriage and commitment."

"No," Dave barked, "You expected me to turn and run with my tail between my legs. Sorry, cara," he apologized mockingly, cocking one dark brow, "You got the wrong guy there. I live up to my responsibilities."

"And I'm sure those three ex-wives you had would agree with that," JJ returned waspishly, aiming for the center of the target that was sitting directly before her.

"Jesus! We're going in circles!" Dave groaned deeply. Inhaling sharply, he made himself release his fists and grip the arms of the recliner he sat in. "Tell me what has you so goddamned scared, Jennifer," he demanded. "Cut through the feminist bullshit and tell me the fucking truth!"

Biting her lower lip, JJ assessed the man that appeared prepared to take root until she gave him an understandable answer. He wasn't going to settle for less than complete honesty and no matter how many obstacles and insults she threw down in front of him, he was going to keep coming. "Fine," JJ said softly, her earlier anger lessening. Rolling her neck to try to ease the tension in her shoulders, she said with a sigh, "Do you know the most successful relationship that I've ever had, Dave? Do you know who it was with?"

"I'm guessing it wasn't Will," Dave replied evenly. Seeing her eyes darken and narrow at his quip, he held up a hand. "Sorry. Low blow."

"I guess I deserve it after my shot about your ex-wives," JJ allowed fairly. "But you're right; it definitely wasn't Will."

"Truthfully, I haven't a clue, JJ," Dave said with a shake of his head. "Neither one of us is exactly the type to put our personal lives on display. I've tried to always respect your need for privacy."

"I know," JJ nodded. "And I've appreciated that. Garcia's prying is about all I can take, and she's my best friend. But my point is, the most successful, longest running relationship I've had is with my little boy," she said, inclining her head toward the hallway, almost imagining that she could see through the walls and into the nursery. "I can honestly say that he's the only little man I can see myself trusting completely. Simply put, I'm just not that great at relationships. And what you've suggested over the last couple of days...that's a huge relationship. It requires a level of trust that I don't even know if I have in me."

"Because you feel like you'd be compromising your identity? Your independence?" Dave asked, cocking his head as he attempted to move beyond the surface. Hell, at least she was talking to him now. That had to be improvement, right?

"Partially, I guess," JJ said with a self-conscious shrug. "You've been married three times, Dave." Seeing his mouth open, she shook her head quickly as she held up her hand. "That's not a criticism, Dave. Not this time, I swear. But, it sort of proves my point. You tried commitment three times and it didn't take. I've never tried it once. Everyone that I know that's been married has been divorced at least once. And that includes my own parents. I don't like my odds."

Hell, Dave silently groaned. How the hell did he argue with sound logic? Jennifer Jareau was far from a stupid woman. And everything she'd said made sense to him. But these were his children on the line. This was a chance for happiness with her and Henry that was dangling in front of his nose. How the hell could he not snatch at it?

"Look, Bella, I know all about the odds. Hell, I've lived the odds, as you pointed out. But this could be..."

"Different?" JJ smirked, raising an eyebrow as she flopped back against the arm of the sofa. "Why do men always say that? I'll tell you a secret, Dave. If it walks like a dog, barks like a dog, and pisses like a dog...guess what? It's a dog."

"Well," Dave sighed tiredly, "At least this isn't the first time I've been compared to a hound."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: We wanted you to know, we're on Facebook now. Look us up under "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and add away. It's just another way for we authors and readers to remain in contact!**_

_**And check out our new "Times are Changing" mini-challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think!**_

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty**

"If the shoe fits…" JJ muttered under her breath, then felt herself blushing as Dave's gaze seemed to bore deep inside her soul. Raising a hand and dropping it quickly, she shrugged her shoulders. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think I do," Dave replied, leaning forward in his chair. "About everything. And all I can say is that your past doesn't necessarily have to predict your future, JJ. You know that as well as anyone. I remember you once saying that you were the first in your family to graduate college, right?"

"Dave," she sighed, well aware of his attempts at redirecting her thoughts, "one thing does not necessarily mean that…"

"It can mean what you want it to, babe," he argued, arching one dark eyebrow. Seeing her objections already forming in her expressive eyes, he raised one hand to forestall the coming argument. "You broke the pattern with your education. You broke the pattern with moving out of Pennsylvania. What's to say that you and I can't break some other patterns together?"

"I say that you're pushing for far too much way too fast," JJ replied slowly, shaking her head as she reached for her cup of tea.

"I'd counter with the fact that I'm not asking for anything unreasonable, JJ," Dave said calmly.

"What?" she yelped as the mug clattered back to the table, her eyes dilating at his denial which, under other circumstances, would have had her rolling in the floor laughing. "Are you kidding me? You asked me to marry you."

"Fine," he replied calmly as he shrugged. "Consider that offer rescinded if it bothers you so much."

"Then you asked me to move in with you," she added, clenching her jaw.

"Hey, that idea has legitimate merits and you know it," Dave defended himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I also told you that I was open to negotiation."

"You don't negotiate, Rossi," JJ snorted, rolling her eyes. "You bulldoze until you've leveled your opponent."

"Good thing we're not adversaries then," Dave smiled as he winked. "All I want right now is to get to know you and Henry better...to help you through the rough patch we know is coming. I told you that I'd give you time to mull over the idea of cohabitating and I meant it. As for marriage, I personally don't find the idea nearly as ludicrous as you obviously do, but I'll drop it for now. But, I want some concessions in return."

"Of course you do," JJ grumbled, kicking her legs out as she stretched. "Nobody receives something for nothing, do they?"

Lips tightening, Dave bit out, "Concession one, stop trying to throw up a roadblock every time I open my mouth, JJ. It's getting more than a little old. By my standards, I've been exceedingly patient, allowing you to take whatever pot shots and low blows you felt like since you found out we were going to be parents. And I tried to do it with good-natured humility. Now, however, it's beginning to annoy me. Pretty soon, it's just going to piss me off. You've worked with me for years. You've seen me pissed off. Is that what you want?"

A temperamental mass of masculine moodiness? Hell no, JJ thought with a shudder. "Fine," she said softly, nodding, "I'll try to be more..."

"Reasonable? Fair? Dare I venture, human?" Dave volunteered hopefully, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Trust me, Rossi. My reactions are all too human," JJ muttered, jerking her head. "What's next on your list of demands?"

"Requests, JJ," Dave corrected. "Or, concessions, if you prefer."

"Whatever," JJ mumbled, waving a hand. "Let's get on with it."

"Fine." Dave nodded. "Regardless of whether you marry me, live with me, or tolerate me, we're going to be having these kids."

"Point of order," JJ said, raising one finger quickly as she interrupted, "I'll be the one having these kids, Mr. Over Achiever. You'll watch. If you're smart, from a safe distance away."

"All right," Dave agreed, trying not to chuckle at the mental picture that sentence created, "We'll be raising these children together. Therefore, I need to get to know you better on a more intimate basis."

"I think you got to know me quite well, thanks," JJ replied wryly, meeting his eyes. "It was about as intimate as it gets."

"Boy, you aren't gonna make this easy at all, are you?" Dave sighed. "But, I'll play along. While I might know every spot on your body that makes you..."

"Hey!" JJ gasped, jerking upright in her seat, "I take back my previous statement. We know next to nothing about each other. You're right!"

Smiling contentedly, Dave nodded. "That's the spirit," he said approvingly, winking at her. "Now that you're willing to be amenable, I'm just saying that we spend some time together. Dinner...play dates with Henry...trips to the park...maybe a weekend at Little Creek. If nothing else, maybe I'll have some parental training by the time the twins arrive."

Twitching her lips from side to side, JJ narrowed one eye. "So you aren't saying that you want me to jump into a relationship?"

"I won't deny that's where I hope we end up," Dave replied truthfully. "But, I'll do my best to keep the pressure to a low simmer."

"Better than a full scale assault, I guess," JJ conceded. "We go slowly, Dave. At my pace," she said reluctantly, realizing that he was not being as unreasonable as she had first thought.

"As long as we're making progress toward a common goal," Dave agreed.

"Which would be?" JJ queried softly.

"Providing all three children with a happy, well adjusted family, JJ. They deserve no less. I can provide for all of them financially. But contentment doesn't have a price tag. Each child should feel safe and secure within their family."

"I can't deny you make a good point," JJ agreed, nodding slowly as she let her shoulders relax. "All right, Dave. I'll let you in as much as I can. Just don't expect miracles overnight."

"Jen, I consider it a minor miracle I got you this far," he grunted. "I used to think you were so cooperative."

"I am when it comes to the BAU's business. My private life is another bag of tricks," she replied as she shrugged. "In the interest of extending the olive branch, though, Henry and I go to the park every Sunday morning around ten. You're welcome to come along with us if you like."

Encouraged for the first time of the evening, Dave nodded as he leaned back in his chair. "I'd like that, Jen. I'd like that very much."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello, friends! Our newest challenge, Fanfic Challenge Round 12 "Writers of the Silver Screen" is underway! Assignments have been distributed, and new stories are already being posted, so please check out the forum for the updated list!_**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts are fluctuating right now, but we are both getting back into the swing of things. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Gently lowering a slumbering Henry on the striped blanket that JJ had thoughtfully placed underneath the trees earlier, Dave reached for a bottle of water that was in the basket. Drawing in a deep sip, he mentally thanked the young blonde for her over-planning tendencies…she had thought of everything, and for that he would be eternally grateful.

Watching as she chatted with one of the other mothers that seemed to be everywhere in the park today, Dave couldn't help but grin as he watched her hand drop to her still almost-flat stomach. Whether she realized it or not, he had noticed her doing that very thing many times over the past few days.

Dropping down to the blanket, Dave leaned up against the conveniently placed tree as he rested a hand on Henry's forehead. He had to admit that he had enjoyed the morning immensely, but he was almost as tired as the little boy. Who would have thought that a morning of swinging and flying kites could have worn them all out?

He glanced up again as he felt a shadow fall over him. "Hey, babe," he said as he met the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. Not quite able to place the strange look that was flickering on her face, he asked quickly, "You okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong per se, Dave," JJ replied, kneeling beside him as she scooted to the other side of her sleeping son. Shrugging, she muttered, her eyes dropping, "Just had an interesting conversation."

He didn't need any profiling skills to know that whatever discussion she'd just endured had been a hell of a lot more than interesting. Her tone and posture spoke volumes as she sat stiffly on the blanket, her gaze averted from him. Nope, whatever had been said had plainly pissed her off and potentially ruined his afternoon. And that pissed him off. Schooling his features into an unreadable mask, he asked, "Anybody I know?"

"Just one of the other mothers," JJ muttered, feeling her cheeks begin to heat as she glanced down at her son, avoiding the penetrating gaze glaring in her direction.

Silently counting to ten before he opened his mouth again, Dave finally asked, "You gonna tell me what the topic was or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

"It's nothing," JJ murmured, fidgeting with the edge of the frayed blanket as she pulled the edge over her sleeping son.

"Well, that's obviously a lie," Dave snorted, arching a brow.

"I don't lie," JJ denied immediately, shaking her head as she met his gaze. "It is nothing, really."

"Maybe," Dave noted with a shrug, "but whatever got said is obviously bothering you," he pushed.

"It's silly," JJ sighed, leaning her weight on her hand. "She just asked if I was your second wife. She saw Henry and assumed with the age difference between us..."

He couldn't help it...really he couldn't. He laughed. "Did you tell her the truth and explain to her if you actually agreed to marry me that you'd be the fourth wife?"

Glaring at him, JJ narrowed her eyes as she hissed, "It isn't funny. I like this park. Henry likes this park. I really don't wanna have to find a new one because the other parents think you're some kind of deviant that can't manage to keep a wife for longer than it takes to have the honeymoon!"

Jaw flexing as he attempted to control the sudden rise of anger, Dave muttered, "Really getting tired of having my mistakes thrown in my face, Jen. And all my marriages lasted considerably longer than that."

Closing her eyes, JJ grimaced, regret rolling through her. "I'm sorry. That was incredibly insensitive of me to say, Dave. But, you have no idea how it feels to be sitting in my position. There's one child now. What are people going to say when there are three?"

"Who the hell gives a flying fuck?" Dave snapped, his voice low and dangerous, well aware of the audience of small children within earshot…and of the one child lying next to him.

"I do! Henry will! These twins will, Dave!" JJ exploded with a hiss, her eyes flashing as she glared at him. "Maybe you're used to the world bending to your will, but the rest of the peons out here aren't!"

Shaking his head furiously, Dave asked, "Since when do you give a damn what some silly suburban housewife thinks, Jen? When did that kind of crap start mattering to you?"

"Since the day I realized how it could affect my child. Oh, the whispering doesn't matter to me, per se," JJ said, waving a hand through the crisp spring air. "But do you know any child that enjoys being the subject of ridicule? That likes being laughed at? Because I don't! That's why I give a crap, as you so eloquently put it."

Forcing himself to take a breath before he said something he could regret, Dave pressed his lips together and glanced down at the innocently sleeping child beside him, still thankfully unaware of the drama surrounding his life. Damn it, she had a good point. But he'd be damned if he'd hide what he was to any of these kids. Or that he'd be ashamed of it. Sure, he might have gotten started a hell of a lot later in life than most fathers...but wouldn't that just make him appreciate it more?

"I don't like it, but I guess you have a point," he finally admitted softly, staring out over the park's grassy play area, happy children running to and fro. "I am a lot older than you...and a lot more...mature…than most first time fathers. I hadn't thought about the questions that might go along with it or how hard they'd be to deal with in the long haul. But, I love Henry, Jennifer. I already love the two you're carrying...and I'm not going to apologize for not giving a damn what a gabby Mary Sue down the street thinks. This is my damned miracle, and I'm determined to enjoy it. Anybody that wants to pry...tell them to come talk to me. I'll be happy to enlighten them. And anyone that thinks they'll make any of my kids suffer for having me as a father will pay a steep price. I can promise you that."

Gazing into his passionate eyes, JJ sighed, knowing he was being genuinely honest with her. "I hope you realize what you're saying, Dave, because one day...you just might have to put your money where your mouth is," she cautioned gravely, reaching out a hand to gently stroke a stirring Henry's back.

"Consider me warned, Jennifer," Dave nodded as Henry's blonde head rose from the blanket, his blue eyes blinking sleepily.

"Dabby," Henry yawned, pushing to his knees and reaching for Rossi.

Eyes softening as she watched her son crawl toward Dave, JJ swallowed. For a child that didn't trust adults easily, he'd never once shied away from Rossi. Let it be a sign, she prayed.

"Hey, munchkin," Dave grinned easily, his earlier anger dissolving as Henry snuggled against his chest. "Good nap?"

"Nap done," Henry replied immediately, shaking his head vigorously as he prepared to resist any urging for him to go back to sleep. "Ice c'eam," he insisted, pointing a chubby finger toward the stand on the far edge of the park.

Meeting JJ's amused eyes over Henry's head, Dave raised an eyebrow. "Mama?"

Smiling slightly as Henry turned, his hopeful look identical to Rossi's, she rolled her eyes as she pushed up to her knees. "You guys are lucky that I like you."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello, friends! Our newest challenge has just been posted on our forum, and we want you to join us in "The Dog Days of Summer". We've added a twist to this challenge...the story must be told from the point of view of one of the BAU's members PET! Please check out the forum to sign up...you can access the forum from ilovetvalot's profile page._**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks as we readjust to our ever changing lives. We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hefting a squirming Henry Jareau on her hip as she strode toward the steel doors of the Federal Building two days later, JJ offered a relieved smile as Rossi appeared, striding toward them purposefully.

"Sorry I'm late," she said in a rush as he approached. "There was traffic and a small incident where Henry and I were in competition for the bathroom this morning," JJ offered with a weak smile.

Taking the active boy out of her arms as Henry reached for his new favorite person, Dave nodded. "You okay?" he asked, concerned, arching an eyebrow as his eyes scanned her face. A touch pale, but otherwise intact, she appeared all right.

"Fine," she said breezily, shifting the diaper bag up her arm. "Nothing a few months and childbirth won't cure," she sighed, easily falling into step beside him. "I appreciate you meeting us out here, Dave. I've got to admit, it does make my mornings a little easier."

"Not a problem," Dave murmured, pressing a kiss to Henry's head as they reached the daycare's doors. "It could be a hell of a lot easier if we were tag teaming things in the mornings, though," he pointed out helpfully as he held open the swinging door for JJ to precede him inside the bustling room.

"Don't start," JJ muttered, smiling tightly at one of the employees as she walked toward them, taking Henry from Dave's arms and letting JJ press a quick kiss to his blonde head and hand off the diaper bag before carrying him back toward the other children, the sounds of the Wiggles playing the background.

Following Dave back out through the lobby, JJ asked uneasily, "So, are we really going to do this today? We could really wait a few more weeks and be completely..."

Stopping abruptly in the hallway, Dave's eyes gleamed as he held out his hand. "Pay up," he demanded, gesturing in the universal "gimmee" symbol with his fingertips.

"Huh?" JJ grunted, wincing as she dodged another agent as people milled around them.

"I told you that you'd be the one to try and chicken out last night," Rossi chuckled as he grinned widely.

"I am not," JJ frowned, smacking away his greedy hand. "And for somebody as rich as Oprah, you certainly don't need my measly five dollars," she grumbled, stepping around him as she headed for the elevator.

"It's the principal of the matter, babe," Dave said, his voice filled with laughter and superiority. "You blinked."

Lowering her voice as she glared at him as they stepped inside the thankfully empty elevator, she huffed, "I was merely suggesting that Monday morning might not be the best time to announce our news to Hotch...you know how cranky he is. And, he's already going to feel behind the eight ball today because he was out for a week. Do we really wanna add to that feeling?" she asked reasonably.

"Balk, balk, BALK!" Dave clucked like a chicken, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Babe, if you're scared, just say you're scared," he taunted teasingly, his eyes twinkling as they met hers.

"Oh, I'm not scared, Rossi. I'm freaking terrified," she hissed, grabbing his navy blue tie violently and jerking his smug face down to hers. "And if you're a tenth as intelligent as others proclaim you to be, you are, too. Or," she said with her own snide smile, "was it just a rumor that Hotch told you to keep your penis in your pants when you came back to the Bureau?"

"Aaron was actually a bit more descriptive in his direction," Dave offered with a low chuckle, taking advantage of the closeness to drop a kiss to her forehead. "And he wasn't warning me about the Bureau in general. Just you," he drawled.

"Defying a direct order." JJ rolled her eyes, dropping his tie with a disgusted flick of her wrist. "Why am I not surprised?"

"In my defense," Dave offered as he grinned, straightening his tie, "it wasn't so much an order as a threat..."

"Obviously one that fell on deaf ears," JJ said with a pointed look down at her still mostly flat belly. "And a mute penis," she grumbled, glaring at his crotch.

Shifting his briefcase over the area JJ's eyes currently shot daggers at, Dave sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably walk out of his office sans testicles."

Brightening as the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival, she smiled sweetly. "Remarkably, that actually does help."

Catching her by the back of her skirt when she would have turned left into the hallway, Rossi tsked in her ear and pointed right. "Hotch's office is that way, Bella."

"You wanna do this now?" she squeaked, trying to ignore the warmth of his chest pressing against her back. "Like right now, now?"

"No time like the present," he sing-songed softly against her ear. "It's not gonna get any easier in an hour, Babe...and face it, you're only gonna be more pregnant."

"I should at least be entitled to a cup of coffee to steady my nerves," JJ bargained hopefully.

"No caffeine," Dave reminded her sternly, pinching her side gently for emphasis.

"I never agreed to that," JJ replied grouchily. "Especially this morning," she continued when he gave her a gentle push in the opposite direction.

"I offered to do this alone, Jen," Dave pointed out, keeping his hand on her back as he reminded her of their conversation the previous evening. "You're the one that demanded I keep my mouth shut unless you were present and accounted for."

"You didn't exactly make these children by yourself. I'm not gonna make you face Hotch alone. Although, if pressed, I will be claiming coercion on the evening in question," she warned lightly, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I did not," Dave grunted indignantly, his nostrils flaring in objection. "In fact, if memory serves correctly, it was you that straddled my la-" he continued, his words halted abruptly as JJ's open palm connected with his moving mouth.

"That is not the story I'll be telling, Rossi," JJ hissed. "Besides, I would never have done that if I'd been thinking clearly."

Pulling her ineffectual hand away from his lips, he kept his fingers securely around hers as he dropped his head to press his lips against her ear, whispering, "Maybe neither of us were thinking clearly the first time, but I'm fairly certain you were in your right mind during the second, the third and the fourth rounds."

Shivering as his warm breath fanned her neck, JJ blushed. "I could happily learn to love hating you," she muttered, turning to stomp down the hallway toward Hotch's office.

"Everybody needs a hobby," Dave called after her, his chuckle heard in every word.


	23. Chapter 23

_**NEW**__** Author's Note: Hi, guys! We've got a few notes for you today. First up, our new challenge "The Colors of the Rainbow" Prompt Challenge is now AVAILABLE for sign-up on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. It looks like it's going to shape up into a fun challenge. Check it out.**_

_**Tonnie and I are diligently working toward our nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by Chit Chat on Author's corner forum. Our tentative date to release the categories, informational post and NOMINATION BALLOT is 8/28/11. One week, guys. So, put on your reading hat and look for those stories and authors you adore. Any of our fellow authors, please feel free to promote the awards as well. The more the merrier and we can use all the help we can get!**_

_**Additionally, we'll have some new posts going up at the forum this week. So, skip over and take a look.**_

_**Also, we're continuing to have oodles of fun with our fellow authors and readers over on facebook. I'm getting to know a lot of wonderful people over there and we've got quite the support system going. Feel free to come join the fun. Simply "friend" Ilovetvalot Fanfiction. I'll be sure to accept.**_

_**Also, we love hearing from you. So, drop a review if you have the time. They truly make our day.**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Seconds later, JJ paused outside the closed wooden door. Frowning, she turned to glare over her shoulder at the man who was determined to become attached at her hip. "It's closed," she stated with a tone of finality as she waved at the portal.

"Good observation skills, Bella," Rossi said as he rolled his eyes, reaching around her to put his hand on the knob.

"Wait!" JJ hissed, grabbing his fingers before he could commit the unpardonable sin.

Letting out a not-so-patient sigh, Rossi shook his head as he let her pull him slightly backward. "In case you've not realized it yet, one has to open the door to go through it. There's a whole cause and effect thing going on here, Jen."

"Har har," JJ retorted, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "If you were half the profiler you claim to be, you would have recognized the fact that a closed door to Hotch's office at this time of the morning usually signals that he would prefer not to be bothered with petty and trivial items."

"First of all, there's a fallacy in your argument," Rossi began easily, pulling her the one step back toward the door. "Our lives and our children are not petty and trivial. And since that point is settled, then point number two is that we won't know what's going on until we go inside, will we?"

Wincing as she watched him knock sharply then open the knob, JJ could only hope that she wasn't about to enter the lion's den. Hearing Hotch's command to enter, she drew in a deep breath as she followed Dave, wondering if it was weak of her to consider using him as a human shield. He was bigger, after all, and surely he could take one for their team, couldn't he?

Glancing up from his desk, Aaron Hotchner frowned as he watched two of his fellow trusted teammates walk inside his office, closing his door behind them. Shaking his head, he growled, "Please tell me that you two haven't come in here to bring me a case. As you can tell," he said, nodding at the various stacks of files littering his desk, somebody decided to use my office for the BAU's dumping ground while I was gone."

Grinning, Dave gently urged JJ forward. "What? I thought it would make you feel important and missed," he chuckled.

Snorting, Aaron shook his head again. "It makes me wish I'd stayed gone an extra couple of days like Jack wanted." Looking from Dave to an unusually pale JJ, Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Something going on that I need to know about?" he asked carefully as he watched JJ shift nervously on her feet. "JJ?"

"What makes you say that?" JJ asked faintly as her fingers fiddled with the cuff of her shirt unable to meet the dark gaze of her boss.

Shifting his eyes to Dave, Hotch's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, for starters, you're fidgeting. And you don't fidget as a general rule. Dave? You wanna fill me in here?" he asked his best friend, noting that the elder man appeared more relaxed, but something was off with him as well.

"Well, Aaron," Dave began slowly, giving his friend a half-grin, "It's a little complicated."

"Oh, God," Hotch groaned, his eyes moving quickly between the two occupants of his office, his gut clenching. The last time JJ had acted this anxious, he'd spent his day representing his technical analyst in court for a sit-in on animal rights that Penelope Garcia had singlehandedly supervised and encouraged. "Tell me that Garcia hasn't gone off the reservation and landed herself in jail," he ordered, assuming the worst. "I was only gone for a couple of weeks and..."

"No, Hotch," JJ said, her lips twitching as she met her Unit Chief's gaze. "Garcia remained well behaved while you were away," she assured him, Penelope's propensity for finding mischief while unsupervised well known to them all.

"Thank God," Hotch breathed, reaching for his coffee cup and taking a healthy sip. "I swear between wrestling my son into school this morning and my meeting with Strauss this morning, I don't think I could handle any bad news right now," Aaron sighed, dropping his eyes back to the file on his desk blotter.

Shooting Dave a panicked look, JJ shook her head furiously at him. "Noooo," she mouthed as he met her gaze. "Not now," she whispered under her breath as she turned to flee the office.

"Actually, Aaron," Dave said slowly, snagging the back of JJ's jacket to halt her escape, "we're here for a bit more personal reason."

"My trip went fine, Dave. Jack had a good time and I managed not to anger either one of Haley's parents on the visit," Hotch said, assuming that his two trusted friends were checking on him. "Nothing especially interesting to report."

"Good to hear." Dave nodded as he felt JJ's hand grip his wrist, squeezing tightly. "But, I was talking more about JJ and me than you. We're here for personal reasons. We've got some news," he clarified, waiting for the younger man to lift his head.

"Huh?" Hotch grunted, perplexed. Eyes narrowing as he catalogued the blush rising on JJ's cheeks, his fingers tightened around the pencil in his hand. Licking his lips deliberately, Hotch lifted his chin as he studied the man standing in front of his desk. "What "we", Dave? There should be no "we" in this room other than in the strictly professional sense. Remember?" he said meaningfully, his eyes darkening as they focused on the experienced profiler.

"And we all know that's bullshit, Aaron," Dave said easily as JJ's nails drew blood from his wrist. Ignoring the pain, he kept his eyes trained on the man behind the desk.

"Oh, God," JJ whimpered, her eyes darting from one man to the other. "Hotch..."

Holding up a finger at JJ without breaking Dave's gaze, Hotch shook his head. "I think I want to hear this from Rossi, JJ."

"No, you don't," JJ said quickly, trying to tug Dave backward as Hotch's eyes flashed dangerously. "You really, really don't."

"Oh, I think the man knows what he's saying, Bella," Dave stated softly, unmoving. He'd be damned if he'd be ashamed of this. Of her. Of them.

A dark brow rose as the endearment reached Hotch's ears. "You didn't," Hotch said quietly through barely moving lips.

"We did. JJ and I came here to let you know that we're having a baby," Dave said clearly, ripping the bandage off and baring the truth for all to see and hear.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: Hello Readers! We would like to encourage each reader and author alike to participate in nominating their favorite fics and authors for the second annual "Profiler's Choice CM Awards 2011! The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can each be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" Forum. To reach that post, please either take a trip to the forum itself OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, tonnie2001969, OR Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Nomination ballots should be pm'd to Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or through the profile pages listed above. We look forward to hearing from each of you!_

_In order to get the word out to as many as possible, we ask you, our fellow authors and readers, to let others know of this exciting opportunity. Whether by author's notes or Facebook, please let everyone know that the awards season has begun._

_**Also, the NEW challenge sign-ups for Chit Chat's October Challenge have began! "The Masquerade Challenge" is available now and we'd love to see each of you participate. For our Halloween challenge, participants will be able to choose THEIR OWN PAIRING and will be assigned a Halloween prompt to write. For example if you chose to write Morgan Garcia, you might be assigned the prompt "Godzilla". Maybe Morgan shows up at Garcia's apartment to help her hand out candy dressed as Godzilla or, perhaps, they spend Halloween night happily sequestered in her apartment watching a Godzilla marathon. The ideas are endless! So, come on over and take a look!**_

_And for those just wandering into one of our stories, BOTH ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are now on Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We're having a blast getting to know our fellow authors and readers alike. It's a great place to either socialize or get that much needed muse kicking. As of yesterday, we have about 115 of our author and reader friends on our friend list and we'd LOVE to add you!_

_Also, we've posted new interviews with two of our fellow authors, REIDFANATIC and KDSanders at the forum. Stay with us as we visit with some of our favorite writers over the upcoming weeks. If anyone has any suggestions on who they'd like an in depth look at, please PM us._

_As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!_

_And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Aaron's fingers visibly tightened around the pen in his hand as he suddenly stiffened, his eyes shifting between his two team members slowly, assessing both their faces.

One guiltily blushing, the other almost preening. So this was what the Apocalypse looked like.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. I could have sworn you just said that you and JJ are having a baby. And I know that can't be possible...not with those pesky rules on fraternization. Which, I might add, you're almost entirely responsible for," Aaron noted, his eyes darkening as he pointing at Dave.

"I knew this wouldn't go well," JJ moaned as she attempted to keep herself from running out of the room, her feet suddenly having a determined mind of their own. But Dave's fingers suddenly tightened around her wrist , halting her hasty retreat and she knew her avenues of escape had disappeared.

"It's going just fine, Bella," Rossi assured her while never taking his eyes off of his unit chief, his deep voice soothing as he swept his thumb against the hammering pulse in her wrist. "And I'm sure that Aaron will agree that our children will be a blessing."

Aaron's eyes narrowed as he pushed up from his desk. "Children?" he echoed, the muscle in his jaw beginning to twitch. "Did I mishear that? Tell me I misheard that, Agent Jareau," he demanded, sliding his gaze to a beet-red Jennifer Jareau.

"Can't you just keep your mouth shut before he has a heart attack?" JJ begged plaintively in a violent whisper, wincing as she recognized the bulging vein in Hotch's forehead. During the several years she'd worked with her Unit Chief, she'd learned that nothing good was ever heralded by the appearance of that vein.

"He's going to realize that there are two of them when you give birth to the twins, babe," Rossi replied evenly, although his tone was filled with a dark undercurrent as his gaze collided with Aaron's, warning the younger man to tread carefully.

Inhaling deeply as he squared his shoulders, Aaron ordered quietly, "JJ, you need to leave."

"What? No!" JJ shook her head, grimacing as she watched Hotch calmly release his service weapon from its holster and place it in his desk drawer. Oh sweet Lord, when had her normally ordered world devolved into a showdown at the OK Corral? "I don't think that's a good idea," she babbled, her grip on Dave tightening as she tried to pull him backward. "I'm just as responsible..."

"Aaron is right." Dave nodded as he carefully watched the younger man, well aware of the coming battle that was evident in the other man's eyes. "Go back to your office."

"Are you nuts?" JJ all but yelped, looking between the two men, one furious, the other...Jesus, still preening. Did David Rossi's arrogance know no bounds? "Stop smiling," she hissed, shaking his arm frantically.

"It's a natural response to being happy, Bella." Dave shrugged, dropping Hotch's gaze to glance down at the woman beside him. "And I, for one, am happy," he said with a smile for her before he turned back to meaningfully meet Aaron's glare.

"JJ, unless you want to witness me killing Dave with your own eyes, leave now," Hotch bit out, bracing his fingertips against his desk as he glowered at the older man.

"It isn't just his fault!" JJ soothed, trying to slide in front of Dave when Hotch's face darkened even further. "I was an active part of this."

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise, I put my gun away for nothing," Hotch replied dryly.

"Very funny," Dave snorted, his lips tightening as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wasn't joking," Hotch said softly, straightening to his full height. "I guess my first question is how could you both be so irresponsible? You," he snarled at Dave, "I understand. You never met a line you wouldn't cross. But, you, JJ?" Aaron shook his head, looking at the uncomfortable woman. "I expected..."

"You can stop right there, Aaron," Dave growled, shifting to stand in front of a stunned JJ. "Before you say something we'll all regret. It doesn't matter how it happened. And even if it did, it's none of your damn business. The fact is, it IS happening."

"And whose fault is that?" Hotch snapped, his eyes flashing as he looked at his best friend. "This unit hasn't got enough on its plate already? You had to go knock up the media liaison? The woman that stands in front of the cameras representing the BAU?"

Narrowing his eyes on the younger man, Dave warned dangerously as he felt JJ stiffening, "Careful, Aaron. Be very careful before you say another word."

"He's right," JJ whispered, her cheeks heating with shame, humiliation suddenly filling her completely. "I'm sorry, Hotch. I can resign immediately and..."

"The hell you will," Dave exploded, his voice a roar in the small room. "And stop apologizing to him! I'll be damned if anyone, even you," he growled at Hotch, "will take the joy out of this. Those are my kids that we're talking about, asshole. Do you know how long it took me to talk her into not calling my kids a mistake? And here you stand trying to tell her that's exactly what they are! Screw that! Their existence is a fucking miracle. Either recognize that or keep your fucking mouth shut! You wanna have a go at somebody, then come at me, Aaron. Not JJ," he warned dangerously. "And as for you," he said, his eyes softening as they dropped to the tearful woman carrying his children, "You're more than capable of doing your job pregnant, JJ. You've proven that already. If it comes down to a choice over who stays or goes, I'm more than capable of walking away."

Watching her mute nod, her eyes as wide as he'd ever seen them before, Dave sighed. "JJ, go back to your office. I want to talk to Aaron alone."

Lifting alarmed eyes to the man that was at least partially responsible for their current situation, JJ shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Dave," she whispered, shooting Hotch an anxious look.

"Dave is right," Hotch said quietly, shoving one hand in his trouser pocket as forced himself to breath deeply. "He and I need to talk. I apologize for putting the blame at your feet. I'm sure there's a reasonable solution here."

Nervously looking between the two dominant males, JJ frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked Dave, feeling a bit like she was leaving him to face the slaughter alone.

"I'm positive." Dave winked, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "We'll be fine. Aaron and I just need to clarify a few things."

"Without bloodshed?" JJ said hopefully, appealing to both men as she glanced warily from one to another.

"I have no intention of spilling any blood," Dave assured her as he grinned. "We're just going to have a conversation. Right, Aaron?" he said without looking away from a less than thrilled JJ.

"Right," Hotch agreed, wondering if he could execute a bloodless disemboweling. Well, considering the circumstances, he was damn willing to give it the old college try.

Nodding slowly, JJ relaxed. "Okay. But if at least one of you doesn't show himself in half an hour, I'm sending in an extraction team led by Penelope Garcia," she threatened, staring at each man in turn before slipping quietly out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: Hello, Friends. A couple of announcements for all of you. First, you still have approximately two weeks to sign up for "The Masquerade Challenge" for October's on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. We also have a "Freaky Friday" mini-challenge in progress for those interested. Details for both can be found at the forum. We'd love to have all of you sign up. I think we'll have a lot of fun this Halloween Season.**_

_**Second, you all have a little less than a month left to nominate stories for the second Annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards. The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post please either take a trip to the forum OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, Profiler's Choice CM Awards AND tonnie2001969. Nomination ballots should be PM'd to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or the profile pages listed above. PLEASE REMEMBER, WITHOUT NOMINATED STORIES, THERE CAN BE NO AWARDS! SO, PLEASE, COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHORS AND NOMINATE THOSE STORIES. **_

_**ALSO, we would love for our fellow author's to assist us in advertising these awards! Please feel free to copy and paste anything in this author's note or contact us for a pre-written blurb if you like.**_

_**And, please, everyone, feel free to join us over on Facebook! Simply search for "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and friend me. We have scores of authors connected together and we'd love to see you there! **_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

As soon as the door clicked shut, David Rossi narrowed his eyes as he growled, "Let's get one thing straight, Aaron. You can say whatever you want to me in this room, but I'll be damned if I let you or anyone treat Jen like shit. Capisce?"

Letting out a harsh laugh, Hotch crossed his arms over his chest. "Just answer me this, Dave. How long have you two been…"

"Choose your next words carefully," Dave interrupted sharply, his voice deadly calm as he met his friend's glare.

"Together, Dave," Aaron finished, his lips tightening. "Contrary to what you may be thinking, I respect JJ. I always have. I'm just having a damn hard time wrapping my mind around when the hell the two of you went completely off the reservation when I wasn't looking."

"Does it matter, Aaron?" Dave asked with a shrug as he dropped down into a nearby guest chair, crossing one ankle over his jean-clad knee. "Suffice it to say that we're together now. And I intend on us being together for a long time to come. Those are my children, and I plan on making the most out of this." Pausing, he added, pointedly, "And the Bureau can go fuck itself for all I care."

"Tough talk, asshole," Hotch grunted, running a hand over the back of his neck, silently cursing the tense muscles that were tightening more with each passing second.

"When have I ever just been 'talk', Aaron?" Dave asked, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at his friend. "I've already told JJ, I won't hesitate to walk if it's a choice between her and the fucking job. Been there, done that and have the scars to prove it."

Arching one eyebrow as he assessed the man sitting opposite him, Hotch's esteem for the elder man rose a few notches. Evidently old dogs could still learn new tricks. But that didn't stop him from playing devil's advocate. "You know the higher ups will see JJ as the expendable party."

Smiling grimly, Dave shook his head slowly. "I doubt it. Every one of the fuckers knows that I'm aware of where the bodies are buried, up to and including the one you're worried about. Strauss won't tangle with me. Oh, don't get me wrong," he smirked as he waved a hand in the air, "She'll show her ass and toss around a few threats, but it won't go anywhere, Aaron."

Resting his head against the back of his chair, Hotch sighed heavily as he considered the other man's opinion. "Okay, so you've made your feelings clear. Where does JJ stand?"

"What do you mean?" Dave asked impassively, arching one brow as he shifted in the chair.

"Is she as willing to make a sacrifice as you are?" Hotch asked bluntly.

"It doesn't matter if she is or not. I won't allow JJ to be threatened. In any way. By anyone," Dave said meaningfully, his dark eyes boring into Aaron's. "Is that understood?"

Snorting, Hotch pursed his lips. "Quit trying to give me the death ray gaze, Dave," he ordered. "I'll apologize for what I said to JJ. Calling her irresponsible was out of line," he admitted, more than a little ashamed of his immediate reaction. But damn, of all the things he could have expected them to tell him, this was the absolute last on the list.

"Damn right, you will," Dave muttered under his breath, shifting in the chair again.

Lips lifting slightly, Hotch cocked his head as he considered his long-time friend. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" he asked softly, slightly amazed that he was actually asking such a question of David Rossi.

"You already know the answer to that question," Dave replied evenly.

"I also know I gave you a direct order not to travel down this road when you came back to the Bureau," Hotch stated dryly, letting out a deep sigh as he realized how complicated his world had indeed become.

"And I told you then that was going to be damn near impossible," Dave retorted, his voice holding no rancor.

"Not impossible." Hotch shook his head. "But I can't deny then that I knew the odds. Few women can resist when David Rossi decides to turn on the charm," he continued grimly, shaking his dark head. "I don't know why I expected JJ to be different."

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to suggest here, Aaron," Dave growled, quickly going from mildly annoyed to moderately pissed in a heartbeat.

"I'm not suggesting, Dave. I know you. I know your attention span. And I know that JJ deserves better than what you've done in the past."

"In case you missed it, my attention has been pretty fucking focused for the last several years," Dave snarled, his hands fisting against the arms of the chair.

"Dave, she's already been through hell once," Aaron pointed out softly, ignoring the display of anger. "You can't blame me for being protective of her now after watching what Will put her through."

"Believe me, Hotch, I'm aware of how much she's suffered. I'm the one that was there with you that night, remember, Aaron?" Dave asked tightly, forcing himself to breathe normally. "You can also bet that I'm paying for the mistakes that asshole made in spades."

"So, JJ isn't as receptive to this event as you are, I take it," Hotch surmised slowly.

"No, she isn't. And thanks to you and your reaction, I don't see that getting any better soon!" Dave replied angrily, his eyes darkening again.

"I'm sorry," Hotch offered quietly, his tone as conciliatory as he was going to allow it to be. "I'll talk to her, Dave. I was shocked."

"You were shocked?" Dave echoed with a snort. "How do you think I felt? I didn't even think I could have children."

"You weren't just kidding about that? There really will be children? As in more than one?" Hotch asked, narrowing his eyes again.

"Children," Dave confirmed on a nod, a slow grin spreading across his face as a flood of pleasure consumed him again. "It's twins. And before this is all said and done, I hope like hell that I can say I have three. JJ's a little reluctant regarding Henry, but I'll be damned if that little boy has to grow up feeling like his brothers or sisters are somehow more important than he is."

"Oh my God," Hotch murmured, his jaw dropping as he blinked at his friend? "Twins. Why in the hell do you have to be such a damned overachiever?"

"Now you sound like JJ," Dave said irritably, rolling his eyes. "I didn't plan this, Aaron. But it happened. And yes, I'm happy. Get on board or get shoved off the ship."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Resting her head against the doorframe, Jennifer Jareau closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Her ears strained to hear just a small snippet…anything!...from the other side of the door, but not a single clue escaped. Please, she silently begged the universe or whatever deity was on duty that day, don't let them end up killing each other.

Better yet, she amended quickly, her mind skittering rapidly, don't let Dave end up doing something both of them would end up regretting.

The sound of someone clearing his or her throat interrupted her silent introspection, and JJ winced as she realized that she obviously had company in the small hallway. Half-cracking open one eyelid, she let out a sigh of defeat. So much for a quick escape, she thought darkly as she closed her eyes again.

"I know you're in there, Buttercup," Penelope Garcia said cheerfully as she tapped her wiggle-head troll pencil against JJ's forehead. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Swatting at her friend's current instrument of torture as she reluctantly opened her eyes, JJ took a step away from the door as she muttered over her shoulder, "Are you always this chipper in the morning, Garcie, or did you get the extra-tall cappuccino this morning just to be able to annoy me?"

"Yes and Yes," Garcia answered chipperly as she followed her friend toward the metal steps. "And it appears that you could use a cup of that delicious brew yourself, my fine feathered friend. Did you miss your stop at Le Starbucks this beautiful morning?"

"Don't I wish," JJ muttered under her breath. "Evidently, caffeine is off my diet compliments of that infuriating son of a..."

"Ah, ah, ahhhh!" Penelope said, waving one finger in front of JJ's face. "Little ears," she said, patting the barely-there rise of JJ's tummy. "You don't want to spoil the surprise of the daddy-to-be's temperament before it's time, do you?"

"Since their daddy took away my coffee," JJ retorted, rolling her eyes, "I'd say all bets are off. Besides, I'm not really sure that the father is going to make it out of Hotch's office alive..."

Penelope's eyes rounded as she realized what her best friend was telling her. "You mean, today was the day? You guys...Rossi's in there," she babbled with wide eyes, gesturing toward Hotch's closed office door. "You guys TOLD the Boss Man this morning?"

"Yep," JJ stated shortly, offering a jerky nod as she gazed worriedly at the office door.

"And you left them alone in there? Together? With guns?" Penelope wheezed, her voice going higher with each word spoken. "Oh sweet mamba jamba," she murmured, pressing a fist to her lips as she stared at JJ with horrified eyes. "Why didn't you make them turn over their weapons?" she whispered violently, pressing her ear to the door and straining to hear the voices inside.

"I didn't have time," JJ declared breathlessly, gesturing toward the door wildly, her finger tips grazing the wood. "I was pretty much thrown out of there! It was either leave under my own steam or have Dave throw me over his shoulder and escort me out."

"So they're in there right now, facing off?" Penelope whispered, jerking a finger at the door as if she was pointing at the gates of hell.

"Like two dogs circling the last bone on earth," JJ confirmed, pushing her hair back with a shaky hand. "What am I going to do, Garcia?" she asked, her eyes desperate as they stared at her friend.

Hearing anxiety in her pregger friend's voice, Garcia gently grabbed JJ and tugged her toward h her lair. "You need caffeine. I don't care what the overprotective daddy says," she murmured, giving JJ a light shove into her office and closing the door soundly behind her. Whipping open her desk drawer, she tossed a Hershey's bar toward the other woman. "There's nothing in the world that seems as bad after you cram one of those down your throat," the red-headed woman declared imperiously.

Tearing the wrapper with her teeth, JJ nodded. Breaking off a piece of the bar, she popped it quickly between her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as the creamy chocolate melted against her tongue, the rich taste comforting and familiar as it coated her taste buds. Groaning, JJ sank into one of the chairs in the office. "Thank you," she said around a second bite, opening her eyes to gaze at her friend.

"No problema, chica," Garcia stated magnanimously, waving a hand in the air. "If ever a woman deserved a chocolate treat, it's you. You want me to go bust up their little party? I know I have a baseball bat in here somewhere," she offered, planting her hands on her hips as she looked around her office. There was no way she was going to allow her Gumdrop to sit there and suffer unnecessarily...not when a Louisville slugger could dull the pain for her.

After all, wasn't that what best friends were for?

Glancing at her watch, JJ chomped down another bite as she shook her head. "They still have five more minutes before one of them must show themselves. I warned them both I was prepared to send in reinforcements if they didn't comply."

Nodding approvingly, Garcia winked. "That's my girl." Frowning as a determined fist fell against her closed door, Garcia yelled, "What mere mortal dares pound against the portal to Paradise?"

"The one that has no problem breaking it down if you're trying to hide JJ from me," David Rossi gruffly called back, his fist landing impatiently against the door again. "Fork her over, Garcia," Dave ordered.

"Awwww," Garcia drawled ever so sweetly, looking over at the blonde woman cramming the last of her candy bar between her lips, "He's willing to break down doors for you. I can't manage to convince Morgan to bring the car to the curb for me when it's raining."

Dusting the chocolate off her fingers, JJ rolled her eyes as she stood and hurried toward the door. Jerking it open, she came face to chest with her unborn children's father. Scanning him for injury, she muttered, "Okay, you seem to be in one piece. Just tell me you left Hotch that way," she demanded, meeting his amused gaze.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hi guys! The FINAL voting process is well underway for the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards hosted by Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Links can be found on our profiler pages. Please come on over and take a look at this year's incredibly talented nominees and their stories. Two random voters (that vote in ten categories or more) will be selected to receive gift cards from Amazon. com at the completion of this year's awards. So, take a moment and join the fun. Please PM us with any questions. WE ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN DAYS LEFT!**

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

_**Please check out the new article written by our friend and co-author, Kricket Williams at the Chit Chat on Author's Forum. It is called, "The Art of the Tactful Review".**_

**Also, if anyone has any threads they would like to see opened at the forum, please let us know!**

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Maneuvering the reluctant woman down the hallway and into her office over her vocal protests, Dave gently shoved her into the room and closed the door behind him. "For somebody that claims not to want our laundry aired all over the Federal Building, you aren't doing so great at staying quiet, babe," he chuckled as she whirled to face him.

Narrowing one eye on his entirely too pleased face, JJ growled, "Then answer my question. Did you leave our Unit Chief in his office with all his parts in working order or not?"

"You don't have any faith in me, do you, cara?" Dave tsked, shaking his head.

"I have every faith that when I left that room that you looked like two alpha dogs circling the same steak," JJ snorted, her hands dropping to her hips.

"He insulted you," Dave said unapologetically, arching one brow. "I reacted appropriately."

"We broke the rules," JJ shouted in exasperation, barely resisting the urge to hurl the nearest missile in his direction. "I'd say his reaction was appropriate. I'd say the fact that either of us still have a job is amazing!" Pausing, her eyes widened. "Wait! We do both still have jobs, don't we?"

Lips twitching, Dave quickly schooled his face into one of solemnity. "We're both still employed by the Bureau, JJ."

"Don't patronize me in that tone, Dave. I'm not in the mood," she warned, her cheeks flushing as she felt her shoulders tightening. "Are we still on the same team?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"Yes, JJ. That won't be changing," Dave replied evenly, still amazed by how beautiful she looked when she was fuming. But as much as he believed that thought, he was well aware that sharing such a thing with her, especially at this moment, would assure his immediate demise.

"You don't know that," JJ worried aloud, beginning to pace his office restlessly while he leaned against the edge of his desk, arms crossed against his chest, eyes following her. Hell, she admitted silently to herself, his eyes were always following her when she was in his airspace. "When Director Strauss finds out..."

Rolling his eyes, Dave sighed. "Why is everybody always so worried about that bitch?" he muttered darkly. Shaking his head, he turned to face her. "JJ," he said calmly, "I've got this covered."

"No," JJ huffed, "If you had kept things covered, we wouldn't be in this situation," she informed him with a glare.

"Yes, I'm a hedonist that took horrible advantage and knocked you up," Dave grumbled, throwing up his hands. "Are we really going to cover that ground again, JJ?" he asked her with a pointed look.

"Don't flash me the annoyed face, Rossi, but it's good to know we're on the same page regarding the course of events," JJ retorted, pursing her lips as he glowered. "That doesn't work on me," she sighed, gesturing at his face. "Put the scowl away and concentrate! Whether you'll admit it aloud or not, my position on the team...hell, with the FBI...could be in serious jeopardy."

"Jen, why don't you sit down?" Dave suggested, watching as the agitated blonde make another pass in front of his desk.

"I don't want to sit down!" JJ snapped, her eyes flashing. "I want to know that you didn't ram your fist down Aaron Hotchner's throat. I want to know how the hell we're both going to manage to stay on the same team, let alone work for the same Bureau!"

"Then sit down," Dave replied sternly, jabbing his finger toward an empty chair, "and I'll fill you in."

Barely suppressing a scream of pure fury, JJ threw herself into the chair in front of him, her eyes promising swift retribution if an explanation did not commence in short order. Damn, but this infuriating jackass always found a way to get what he wanted! Whether it was getting in her pants or getting her to sit down, he just had to be successful. "Talk, Rossi," she barked.

Merely leveling her a look, he smiled as JJ's face tightened and she ground out a belated, "Please."

"Well," Dave began, crossing one leg in front of the other, "You should know that our Unit Chief remains in perfect health...or, at least as good as what we originally found him in. He might have a couple more gray hairs," Dave shrugged, "but, he's intact, nonetheless."

Releasing a relieved breath, JJ felt some of her anger dissipate. "Good," she said quietly. "I don't want your friendship with Hotch to suffer because I..."

"Stop right there, Jen," Dave interrupted, holding up his hand. "You didn't do anything. There's no one to blame here. I already made that clear to, Aaron. Do I need to give you the same lecture?"

"No," JJ sighed tiredly, pressing her hand to her stomach. "But there isn't any denying that my pregnancy complicates things for the entire team. Because of me, our unit will be under an incredible amount of scrutiny if I'm even allowed to stay with the team."

"Jen, enough," Dave said tersely, his eyes narrowing as he realized how dejected her tone was becoming. "I already told you that I took care of it. Has being pregnant affected your ability to absorb statements of fact. Or is it your hearing that's suffering?"

"Sarcastic bastard," JJ muttered under her breath. Sweet Lord, she was going to kill this man and tell God he died of natural causes. The Almighty couldn't blame her. Surely, He'd see how insufferable the man was.

"You know, some experts say that children can hear in the womb, you know," Dave grumbled with a pointed look at her stomach.

"First, our kids don't even have ears yet," JJ huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Second, I believe in being honest with my children. They oughta know what they're getting into when they get here."

"Cute," Dave responded indignantly. "Real cute."

"Truthful," JJ mimicked, tilting her head. "Real truthful." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she asked, striving for patience "Why don't you just tell me how you handled things, Dave?"

"It's simple. I called Jack," he said flatly, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Jack?" JJ echoed, her brows drawing together as she opened her eyes. "Who's Jack?"

"Jack Fickler," Dave replied with a grim smile. "Or, you might know him as the director of the Bureau. You know, the boss's boss. For me, he's just a hunting and golfing buddy."

To JJ's credit, she managed to count to ten before she exploded.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note - OKAY, MY FRIENDS, WE ONLY HAVE **_**TWO**_** DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVES IN THE Profiler's Choice CM Awards. ALL the details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Links are in my profile page. If you've got ANY questions, PLEASE PM me. Also, for every person that votes in at least TEN categories, you are automatically registered to win one of two Amazon. com gift cards. So, please, put on those reading hats, grab a cup of coffee and check out the ballot. We have some great stories and fabulous authors up for consideration.**

**Our January Challenge (The Resolutions Challenge) is also available for sign-up at the forum. Please check it out!**

**As always, I invited you to join me and tons of other authors and readers over at Facebook. We're having a blast getting to know each other, encouraging each other and swapping ideas! Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction."**

**As always, we thank everyone for reading our stories. Reviews keep me motivated to keep going, so, if you have a moment drop a comment. Thanks again for following our work.**

* * *

**Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"You called Jack Fickler, Director of the FBI," JJ echoed, her hand gripping the arms of her chair as she stared up at him in sheer horror.

"Yep."

Swallowing hard as she comprehended that single word, JJ felt a wave of nausea swamp her. Pressing a shaking hand to her lips, she managed, "I swear to God, Dave, if I lose my breakfast, it's going all over your shoes."

Recognizing the look blanketing her rapidly paling face, Dave quickly fishing a peppermint out of his pocket, deftly shucking the plastic wrapper as he knelt in front of her chair. "Open," he said softly, watching as her jaw worked furiously.

Parting her lips, JJ felt him pop the makeshift cure she'd found for her morning sickness into her mouth before pressing her lips back together. Sucking on the hard candy for a moment as he held her hands and waited with her for the nausea to pass, she finally muttered, "I think I hate you." Breathing deeply as her stomach reluctantly settled, she whispered incredulously, "You really called him?"

Ignoring the faint question, Dave frowned as he stared into her wide eyes, tightening his fingers around JJ's. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dave." JJ nodded. "It's been a stressful morning. That's all. The babies are fine," she reassured him when he looked at her doubtfully. "Honestly," she whispered as she tried to smile.

Exhaling a relieved breath, Dave stroked his hand against her cheek without thinking. "You can't get so upset, Jen. It isn't good for any of you."

"Neither is making a decision like calling the head of the Bureau," JJ said meaningfully, narrowing her eyes as she glared at him. "What the hell were you thinking, Dave?" she groaned, unconsciously leaning against his hand. "You can't do things like that without talking to me first."

"You're right," Dave conceded with a sigh, cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry. At the time, I was thinking about giving you one less thing to worry about. Jack is an old friend, JJ. We went through the Academy together. For the record, he was happy for us."

"For you," JJ corrected as she leaned forward slightly. "The man doesn't even know me," she muttered, wrinkling her nose.

"He will." Dave shrugged, squeezing her fingers before climbing back to his feet. "He wants to have dinner next weekend. He'll be out of town until then."

"Excuse me?" JJ asked, staring blankly up at him as he rose. "What'd you say?"

"Jack wants to meet the woman I finally convinced to have my children," Dave explained, his lips twitching as her jaw dropped.

"You didn't convince me! Your wily sperm launched a sneak attack against my unsuspecting egg, then the poor thing split in two from the trauma!"

Laughing at her description of events, Dave winked. "Lead with that. Jack'll love it," he chuckled.

"Stop laughing," JJ demanded, pinching the skin on the back of his hand. "It's not funny," she growled as the sound of his amusement continued.

"Babe, you gotta admit, it's a little funny." Dave grinned, smoothing his hand over her straight hair before ambling back to his desk.

Glaring at him as her cell phone rang, JJ glanced down at the display, frowning as she recognized the number. "It's Henry's daycare," she murmured, tapping the green button and lifting the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Watching as JJ's eyes darkened, Dave stood straighter as he watched her face clench. "How high is it?" he heard her ask worriedly.

"What?" he mouthed, taking a quick step toward her.

Holding up a finger, JJ nodded. "I'll be right there," she said, clicking the phone off as she rose from her seat. "Henry's spiked a fever downstairs," she said hastily as she stood, her feet already moving. "I knew something was off this morning. He was so cranky," she muttered, turning toward Dave's office door.

Grabbing his keys off the desk, Dave followed her, closing the door behind them.

Glancing over her shoulder as she walked quickly toward the elevator, she frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Juggling," Dave said sarcastically, dropping his hand to the small of her back. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, jabbing the down button on the elevator as he glanced at the numbers above the steel doors impatiently.

"It looks like you're stalking me," JJ replied sternly, stepping forward. "I can handle this, Dave. I've taken care of a sick child before," she informed him tiredly as the steel doors slid open.

"I haven't," Dave replied tersely, guiding her inside and slapping a hand against the floor number for the daycare. "Guess you're gonna get to school me today."

"We can't both just leave," JJ retorted in exasperation, impatiently tapping her foot as the elevator descended. "Besides, Dave, Henry isn't your responsibility. He's mine."

Tamping down on his temper, Dave sighed. "Can we argue about that later and concentrate on finding out what's wrong with the boy?" he asked as the elevator doors opened and he gently pushed her in the direction of the daycare.

"I can handle this," JJ retorted as much to convince herself as to try and persuade him.

"I'm sure you can," Dave replied evenly, opening the swinging glass door to the child care center and holding it for her. "But the point is that you don't have to handle things alone anymore," he told her as a child's unhappy cry pierced the air.

Exchanging a startled look with Dave, JJ flashed her id badge at the woman at the front desk. "Jennifer Jareau," she said quickly sliding through the security turnstile separating the reception area from the daycare.

"And, you sir?" the receptionist asked Rossi.

"He's with me," JJ informed her quickly, grabbing Dave's hand and pulling him past the barrier as Henry began crying again.

Rushing down the hallway with Dave on her heels, JJ met the eyes of Henry's harried provider. "Look, Henry," the woman tried to soothe the sobbing baby, "There's your mama," she said cheerfully, pointing at JJ.

Turning his head, Henry's cheeks were wet as he lurched in the woman's arms toward his mother. "Mama! Owie!" he cried, pulling at his right ear.

"What happened?" Dave growled as the woman shifted Henry into JJ's arms, his gaze shifting from the red faced toddler to the relieved teacher.

"He started whining and pulling at his ear about an hour ago," Ms. Mullins, Henry's teacher, informed JJ, ignoring the hard stare Dave leveled on her. "We took his temperature before we called you, JJ. It was a 103."

Closing her eyes as she cuddled a snuffling Henry against her chest, resting her chin against his hot forehead, JJ sighed. "It's another ear infection."

"Probably." Ms. Mullins nodded sympathetically, watching as Henry extended his arms toward Dave, leaning in JJ's arms. "Is this Henry's father?" she asked with a pleasant smile in Dave's direction.

Taking the child from JJ's arms, Dave replied gruffly, "We're in negotiations. Is there any particular reason it took you an hour to call us?"

"Dave," JJ warned sharply, laying a hand on his arm. "The daycare has a system," she said, sending him a quelling look.

"Yeah, well, the system sucks," Dave grumbled, turning and heading toward the door.

"I'm sorry," JJ apologized to Ms. Mullins, sending an irritated glance at Dave's departing back. "He's..."

"Worried," Ms. Mullins supplied with a gentle smile. "If I remember right, you had a response something like that the first time we called you."

"I suppose so," JJ murmured guiltily. "Thanks for calling me," she said quickly, squeezing the teacher's shoulder before hurrying after her son.

* * *

**So, guys, are you still enjoying the journey?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Hello! And Happy Holiday Season! First, a huge round of congratulations to each winner in the second annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards. Thanks to each of them and all our nominees as well as everyone that took the time to cast a vote! It was a huge success with a 166 unique voters choosing from some fabulous stories! Hopefully next year will be even bigger and better. Winning fics have been posted at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Check it out.**

**We also have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year.**

**Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction".**

**And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did.**

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Tiredly unlocking the door to her home four hours later, Jennifer Jareau was hard pressed to choose which was worse...a cranky toddler with yet another ear infection or a cranky FBI profiler with a hero complex. Turning to take Henry from Dave's arms, she sighed, "Okay, we're home now, Rossi. Give me my son and go back to work," she ordered sternly.

Rolling his eyes as he tightened his arms around the lethargic child in his arms, Dave pressed his lips together as he ignored her command and stepped past her, crossing the threshold of her house. Peeling Henry's jacket off his slack little arms, Dave tossed it over the arm of the couch as he settled down in the recliner. "Jen, we had this discussion on the way to the pediatrician. We had it in the waiting room. We had it before little man's examination and finally, we had it again on the way home from the doctor..."

"...don't forget in the parking lot of the pharmacy," JJ muttered, collapsing on the couch as she watched her son rub his reddened cheek against Dave's shirt.

"Ah, yes, the Walgreen's experience from hell," Dave grumbled as he stretched out his legs, tucking Henry closer. "You're right, I reiterated myself there, too. I'm not leaving until this boy's fever breaks and that's the end of the discussion," he stated resolutely as the towheaded toddler coughed violently against Dave's neck. "That's it, buddy," Dave murmured to the child, rubbing the boy's back soothingly. "Get it out."

"Dave, you realize that might not be until tomorrow morning. It's already two in the afternoon and a fever always climbs at night," she sighed, leaning her head back to watch as he cuddled Henry against his chest. "I've taken care of Henry while he's been sick before. In fact, I'm the only one that's ever taken care of him while he's been sick. I'm qualified to do it."

"I have no doubt of that," Dave replied evenly. "But you've never had to do it while you've been pregnant with twins. And I see no reason for you to have to do it since I'm ready, willing and able to help you," Dave returned, making the same argument he'd made four hours ago and ever hour since. "Plus," Dave said, somewhat proudly, "he wants me here. Don't you, pal?" he asked, pressing his lips to the child's still hot temple.

"My dabey," Henry mumbled against Dave's neck.

JJ glared at the man who was obviously intent in driving her around the proverbial bend. "Now, that's just low. Using my sick son's wishes against me..."

"I use whatever I've got in the arsenal," Dave replied, completely unconcerned by his shady maneuver. After all, the ends justified the means and he fully meant to stay with the boy that had quickly wound himself tightly around his heart. "C'mon, Jen," Dave said softly, "just admit I can make things a little easier for you."

"I never implied that you couldn't," JJ retorted tersely. "That's not the point," she continued softly as she watched Henry's eyes drift closed, the effects of his ear infection and the blend of medications the physician had given him finally taking their toll.

"Then what is?" Dave retorted, his nerves wearing thin as he met her gaze. "Seriously, Jen? What the hell is wrong with me helping out around here?" he asked impatiently.

"Because," JJ hissed, her cheeks reddening as she felt her blood pressure once again climb. "I can't afford to become dependent on you. I made that mistake before, Rossi. In the end, I still had to figure out a way to manage on my own. And I did. I learned how to do it all. Alone."

Wisely remaining silent until he got a handle on his temper, Dave merely stared at her. As exhausted as he was with the comparisons she made between himself and Henry's sperm donor, he couldn't blame her for being cautious. She'd taken a hell of a hit when LaMontagne had left. She was better off without him, but that didn't change the fact that every word she said was true. She'd refused to let any of them help her through it, steadfastly insisting that she could handle it. And she had. Life had thrown her a hell of a curveball and she'd absorbed a lesson in hard knocks. He'd give her that.

Things had changed now, however. She wasn't just having to think of herself and Henry any longer. There were two more additional people that were depending on her now. And right now, they were entirely dependent on her.

"Has it occurred to you that while what you say is true, that it isn't just you and this little guy anymore," Dave asked, shifting a now sleeping Henry against his chest, the child's deep even breaths landing in steady gusts against his skin. "You're carrying my children, Jen. I can't give you an assist on that right now. Why the hell can't I do what I can with the third child we have here?"

"Because we don't have him. He's mine, Dave," JJ ground out, her hands fisting in her lap as she stared across the room.

"Would you stop saying that?" Dave bit out angrily, carefully keeping his voice low in deference to the child he still held. "That is not what I want him hearing, Jennifer, even if he is asleep right now!"

"Not saying it doesn't make it any less true," JJ replied softly, turning her eyes back to the angry man sitting in her living room. "You aren't his father, Dave."

Eyes flashing dangerously, Dave rose from his chair. "I'm going to put him in his crib," Dave growled, his dark eyes boring into hers, "and then you and I need to have a discussion regarding this boy's future."

Raising an eyebrow as she looked at him, JJ shook her head. "There's nothing for you to say. I make decisions regarding my son's future. Not you."

"JJ," Dave warned, shaking his head as he settled the toddler against him, his arms holding him securely, "I've given you a lot of rope. But, if you're suggesting that I don't care as much about Henry as I do about the children you're carrying in your womb, you're in for a hell of a rude awakening. Think about that while I'm settling this kid in his room."

* * *

**So, how are you guys enjoying the story?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, due to forum difficulties that will hopefully be resolved by fanfiction dot net soon, if you wish to join the Valentine's Challenge 2012, please visit us over at facebook. There is a group link on my page (Ilovetvalot Fanfiction) and on Hx Chick's page (Hx Chick) where you may sign up. Thanks!**

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Thirty**

Ten minutes later, Dave watched from the archway into the kitchen as the woman he loved all but threw dishes into the dishwasher. Glasses clattered against plates as her aim grew less sure, her expression growing darker with each second.

The few minutes he'd taken to tuck a sleeping Henry into his crib had given Dave the time he needed to take a deep breath and calm down. But obviously, JJ's alone time hadn't served the same purpose. If anything, she was angrier now than he was earlier.

Shaking his head as he stepped onto the granite floor, he growled, "You determined to eat off paper and plastic for the rest of your life, Jen?"

Refusing to look up at him, she rinsed out one of Henry's sippy cups, the smell of apple juice combining with the warm water. "My life, Rossi. You'll do well to remember that."

Reaching around her and shutting off the faucet, Dave wrestled the cup from her hand, deftly dropping it into the open dishwasher. "Not saying it isn't."

"Yes, you are," JJ spat out as she turned on one heel to face him, frowning. "It's what you've been saying all day, Dave."

In years past, David Rossi wouldn't have bothered trying to hang on to his temper. He would have exploded and damned the consequences to hell and gone. He'd blown up more than one marriage that way. He'd learned a few lessons along his often broken road. So, instead of the vitriol he'd usually spew at a moment like this, he took a deep breath and centered himself before he said anything at all.

Because this woman, unlike all the others he'd seen come and go from his life…she was different. And the part of him that had learned those valuable lessons from his past…that part recognized that he'd met his match. In all the ways that really mattered.

"Jen," Dave replied slowly, bracing one hip against the kitchen table as he watched her jerky movements as she slung water off one of the cups she rinsed, "all I've tried to do today is support you and make sure that Henry had the care he needed."

Turning suddenly, JJ's eyes blazed. "Meaning what, exactly?" she asked sharply, her fingers clenching the edge of the counter. "That I haven't done a good enough job taking care of my little boy on my own? That I couldn't have managed without your help? That it's a miracle that my baby is walking and talking with a mother like me?"

Jaw dropping at the venom spewing in her words, Dave stared at her in shock. "What the hell are you talking about? And where the HELL is this coming from? You KNOW that's not what I think!"

"Really?" she spat, attacking the kitchen counter with her dishrag, scrubbing furiously. "It seemed to me that you found me rather inept today. It didn't appear that you trusted me to take care of my own son."

Shaking his head quickly, Dave blinked. "I don't say this mildly, JJ, because I deal with the twisted mind for a living...but I think you've gone nuts."

"Just add it to my growing list of faults," JJ muttered under her breath, heaving the dirty rag toward the sink as she slammed the door of the dishwasher closed with enough force to rattle the cabinet doors.

"Okay," Dave sighed, capturing her wrist when she would have jabbed the start button on the machine. Whirling her to face him, he backed her against the kitchen sink. "What gives, Jennifer?"

"You're trying to take over," JJ replied bluntly, pressing a hand against his solid chest as she tried to create some distance between them, "I'm JUST getting my bearings...just learning to handle things on my own again," she tried to explain through her thickening throat..."and you're here...making it HARD," she informed him with a cracking voice.

Face softening as he watched her brilliant blue eyes fill with tears, Dave shook his head. "I told you, Jen," he said softly, gentling his grip on her arms, "I'm not Will. Today you had a sick child. No, strike that...we had a sick child."

"Henry isn't yours, Dave," JJ interrupted, her head shaking automatically as she tried to control the wave of tears threatening to appear again.

"Maybe not biologically," Dave retorted, "but, Jesus, Jen, do you really think I'm ever gonna care about him any less than the two you're carrying in your womb? Do I seem like that much of a bastard?"

"I...you...Damn it, Dave, you're confusing the hell out of me!" JJ bit out, shoving a hand through her hair. "Most men would be grateful that I don't expect anything from them!"

"I'm not most men. And those guys that would be grateful...I'm not real sure they'd qualify as any kind of man either of us should know."

"You know what I mean," JJ muttered irritably.

"No, I don't think I do," Dave snorted as he shook his head furiously. "See, from where I stand, I'm being condemned for giving a damn about a kid that's already been abandoned by one parent. I'm being penalized for sins I haven't committed. Sins that I would never commit. And that really pisses me off, JJ."

Licking her lips as she lifted her eyes to his, JJ swallowed. Hard. "I'm sorry," she whispered, wincing as she realized how harsh her words had sounded. "But you have no idea what an awkward position this is. I don't know how I'm going to explain to Henry that while his brothers or sisters have a daddy that cares about him...he doesn't."

Eyes flashing dangerously, Dave kept his voice low as he replied, "You don't. Henry can have everything these kids have. The only person standing in the way of that is you, Jennifer."

"You say that now, but..."

"But, what?" Dave snapped. "I'm just gonna get up one day after the twins come and say, 'Hey, sorry, kiddo...I only have so much heart to give and these two take it all!' Jesus Christ, Jen, Henry is a child. I have no intention of him ever feeling the difference a little blood can make. Henry and I aren't the problem here...we're rolling along just fine. It's you that need to wrap your head around the fact that..."

"...that you wanna act like his father?" JJ interrupted, arching one blonde brow.

Lifting his chin, Dave glared at JJ. "Honestly, yeah," he nodded. "I don't think I could do any worse job than Will did. At least I'm here."

"Nobody asked you to be," JJ said tersely, crossing her arms over her chest. "In fact I told you to leave several times."

"And I'm still standing here, JJ," Dave said softly, stroking his thumb against her forearm. "What's that tell you?"

"Beyond the fact that you're a stubborn infuriating pain in the..."

Merely raising his eyebrow as she rambled on, Dave watched JJ abruptly shut her mouth. "What? Keep going. Get it out of your system," he sighed.

"I'm being a bitch," JJ whispered, suddenly horrified at herself as her words repeated in her ear. What the hell was wrong with her? It wasn't as though she didn't want Henry to be happy and well adjusted. And it sure as hell wasn't Dave's fault that she had hang-ups now.

"I would like it noted that you said that. Not me," Dave interjected quickly. Watching as JJ struggled for composure, he relented marginally. "JJ, today was exhausting. We've both been nervous and worried. Can we just agree that right now the important thing is our kids?"

Nodding, JJ inhaled deeply. "Of course," she agreed.

"Okay." Dave nodded as he leaned back against the nearby counter. "Look, I know you don't believe me, but I love Henry. The kid got a raw deal from the word go. So did you. And I only want to make things easier for both of you in any way I can. Today that meant playing musical toddler with you at the doctor's office. Tomorrow that might mean loading the dishwasher because he's having a fussy evening. Hell, I don't know. What I do know is that I'm in this with all of you for the long haul. But this would go a hell of a lot smoother if I wasn't having to fight you at every turn."

"I know," JJ conceded tiredly, pressing a hand to her forehead as she let out a loud sigh. "But this is hard for me, Dave. I've already been burned once. The idea of Henry being hurt again...of any of my children being hurt..."

"JJ, the only way to convince you that I'm serious is time. You've got to give me time to prove myself," Dave murmured. Glancing at the neon green numbers on the nearby microwave, he said, "Look. It's late and we're tired. Do you mind if I get my go bag and just sack out on the couch tonight? If he's cranky later on, you might actually appreciate an extra set of hands."

It was on the tip of her tongue to deny him, but something in those dark eyes stopped her. His gaze reflected not only his desire to be here...but a tangible need as well. He was worried. And tired. And anxious. Just like her. Just like any parent would be.

"Okay," JJ replied faintly with a slight nod. "Stay."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note: Our newest challenge is up and running on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Join us for the Back to the Basics Challenge. All you have to do is suggest a pairing and three spring prompts for another author to write. We'll assign those prompts to someone else, and you'll receive an assignment based on another author's suggestion. As always, new authors are welcome to join us. Sign up on the forum today!**_

_**And for those of you who are concerned about plagiarism in the fanfic world, we'd love to hear your thoughts about how to prevent it and how to deal with it on our new Plagiarism thread. Sometimes imitation isn't the sincerest form of flattery - sometimes, it's just plain theft!**_

_**For those who want to chat about Paget Brewster's upcoming departure from our favorite show, we've opened up a thread just for that purpose. See what others are saying and add your comments!**_

_**Check out our Author of the Week thread, where we are featuring AhmoseInarus this week. Visit the thread, ask your questions, and AhmoseInarus will gladly answer!**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday has made a comeback! This simple challenge provides a fortune cookie saying just to get your creative juices flowing. There are no deadlines or signups – just checkout the thread, incorporate the fortune cookie saying into your fic, then post a link afterward. We love to see how everyone uses the same saying and comes up with unique and great stories!**_

_**Check us out on Facebook…just search for IlovetvalotFanfiction and send us a friend request today!**_

_**As always, we're thrilled that you take time to read our stories and leave your reviews. And while we deeply wish that we owned these amazing characters, we sadly realize that we don't and that we are merely borrowing them from the powers that be.**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Two short hours later, JJ was beginning to see the wisdom in his offer to stay. Henry had awakened earlier, his fussiness returning as his coughing worsened. It had taken both of them to get the necessary medicine into Henry's little body and to clean up the accompanying mess.

As her whimpering son lay tiredly against her shoulder, his fist crammed against her neck, JJ whispered as she rocked gently, "Come on, Henry sweetie. Mommy's right here. Just close those little eyes and go back to sleep."

"Momma down," Henry gurgled as he pressed his hand against JJ's chest, wrinkling his nose as he snuffled.

Dave's voice came softly from the darkened doorway to the small nursery. "Why don't you take him to bed with you, Jen? Sounds like the only way he'll go down is if his momma goes with him."

Sighing as she pressed a kiss against Henry's warm forehead, she nodded. Pushing up out of the rocker, she swayed slightly on her feet as she felt an unexpected wave of fatigue wash over her. A half-second later, she felt Dave's strong arm wrap around her waist as he pulled her closer and deftly shifted Henry to his other arm.

"I can carry him, Dave," she protested, although she realized it sounded weak to her own ears.

"Sure you can, babe," he said neutrally as he propelled them down the short hallway to her bedroom, Henry burrowing his head under Rossi's chin. "Now get under the covers and I'll tuck you both in."

Yawning as she crawled in bed beside Henry, JJ sighed tiredly as she dropped her head back against the pillow. Gazing at Dave's shadowed face on the other side of the queen size bed as Henry sniffled again, she watched the toddler grab at Dave's sleeve.

"Down," Henry whined, tugging on Dave's cuff. "P'ease, down."

"Shhhh, monkey," Dave soothed, rubbing the boy's head gently. "Close your eyes for me," he urged the young child as Henry blinked sleepily up at him.

"Why don't you lie down in here," JJ suggested wearily, noting the dark circles evident beneath his eyes even in the dim room. "You're way too big for the couch anyway, Dave."

"You sure?" Dave asked, looking over at JJ in surprise as Henry clawed at his arm again. "I'm trying not to overstep, but that thing you call a couch is a torture device," he added as he grinned.

"If you're on his other side, I don't have to worry that he'll roll out of bed," JJ explained softly, ignoring the way his smile seemed to touch something deep in her soul. "And you'll be more comfortable."

Climbing into bed on the other side of Henry, Dave nodded. "I'm not going to say no to a few decent hours sleep, babe. Not at my age."

"I understand," JJ nodded against the pillow, smoothing a hand over Henry's belly as the toddler turned to face Dave. "I think I'm being replaced," she chuckled, watching as her son snuggled against Dave's chest.

Covering JJ's hand, Dave shook his head. "Not possible. I'm just a better heating pad," he whispered, Henry's warm weight against him a pleasant addition.

"I think his fever is breaking," JJ returned softly, her eyes falling to her son's flushed cheek. "He doesn't feel quite so hot."

Nodding, Dave silently agreed. "You need to get some rest, JJ," he murmured quietly, his thumb stroking the inside of her wrist. "I'm betting he'll be up again in a couple of hours."

"He will," JJ affirmed, yawning again as she glanced at the alarm clock over his shoulder. Lapsing into silence as she stared at the ceiling, JJ heard the heater kick on, the soft hum filling the room, muted but distinguishable. Turning her head, she saw Dave's eyes still open, watching her. "I'm sorry about earlier tonight."

"Honey, you don't need to apologize. I know having someone else around is an adjustment...especially someone like me. I'm not exactly good at keeping my thoughts to myself, especially when I'm worried."

Looking down at her son, his eyelashes dark against his cheek, JJ's heart softened. "I was a bitch."

"I acted like an ass myself," Dave admitted softly.

Turning on her side to face him, she swallowed. "I'm not good at admitting I need help, Dave. I've never been good at it. Honestly, it makes me feel weak. But, I can't deny, if you hadn't stayed with us yesterday and tonight...I'd have been overwhelmed."

"Sweetheart, you're a wonderful mother. You're raising a beautiful boy alone and nurturing two more inside you. That's enough to weigh heavily on anyone. Stop being so hard on yourself," he urged gently, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I really don't understand you, Dave," JJ whispered, turning her hand to grasp his as she felt him tug her closer.

"What?"

"You're so...I know you aren't most men," she began haltingly, dropping her head back against her soft pillow. "More importantly, I know you aren't like Will. But, why are you so determined to be part of Henry's life?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at her son curled against the older man's broad chest. "You could be a part of the twins' lives without including him. He isn't your responsibility. So, why are you here?"

Hearing the honest to God confusion in her voice, Dave sighed. She wasn't trying to start a fight. The rational side of him knew that. She was uncertain...and he couldn't blame her for that. Not after everything she'd been through. But he couldn't deny the question angered him. "He's an innocent child, Jen. How the hell Will could walk out on him, I don't know. I'll never understand it. But real men don't walk away. His sperm donor was a fucking coward. He didn't deserve the gift you gave him. I don't make those kinds of mistakes."

"He isn't your problem," JJ insisted softly, exasperation mixing with confusion in her tired voice. "So why concern yourself so much?"

"He isn't a problem at all," Dave growled, his voice low as one hand curled protectively around the baby. "I've never seen him as a complication, JJ, and I think you assume that's how any man you get involved with will view him. I've tried to tell you, I don't intend for Henry to ever feel left out. He's a part of this family as much as either of the twins will be. This child deserves a father as much as the two you're carrying do. If you think I'm going to do less for him than I do for them just because he doesn't share my blood, you're mistaken. My mind doesn't work that way. I pray to God, one day that will sink in for you because my answer is never going to change."

"I am sorry, Dave," JJ whispered. "It's just so hard to wrap my head around after..."

"Will disappointed you. I haven't, JJ. The next time you want to doubt me for something he's done...just...try to remember that, okay?" Dave requested gently, lifting on one elbow to stare down at her. "Judge me on me...my actions. Not his."

"I'll try," JJ conceded huskily, wanting desperately to believe in him. It was staggering how much she wanted to believe.

Stretching to brush a chaste kiss against her dry lips, Dave murmured, "Get some sleep, Jen. There'll be time enough to talk about this later."

And with a nod, JJ slowly closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips against her forehead. And something loosened, just slightly, inside her.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note: Hi, ya'll. There are so many exciting things going on over at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum this week! First, we have a brand new April challenge up for those that wish to participate. All the details can be found there, but basically, sign up to write your favorite character. You'll be assigned a random Original Character to pair them with in some capacity. For example, sign up with "David Rossi" and you might be assigned the OC of the second Mrs. David Rossi. Sign-ups are through March 31,2012.**_

_**Also, there's a brand new "Author of the Week" thread and this week our spotlight is on the fabulous Ren Kayashima. And, we've added a new discussion thread, "The OCs of Criminal Mind" for productive conversation regarding original characters.**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday prompts are up for your consideration. And, we'd still like to hear from you on the idea of a Criminal Minds Fanfiction Reading Day. The idea is to choose one Sunday a month to set aside for reading and reviewing the many fantastic stories in the CM fandom. Swing by and comment on any of our discussion threads. We'd love to have you.**_

_**And a supersized thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or alerting our work. We appreciate each one of you. Feel free to friend us on facebook at either "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We've got several fun things going on there too and a whole host of uber-talented author and reader friends chatting.**_

_**As always, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Two days later found Jennifer Jareau exhausted and frazzled and on the verge of tears. Her already stained sweatshirt was streaked with fresh pink splashes of children's Tylenol and amoxicillan. Breathing deeply, she wearily reached for the plastic syringe on the counter, pulling up another dose for her son.

Turning, she met his obstinate eyes as his feet kicked wildly in the high chair. "Please, baby," she begged, her voice cracking as the toddler clapped his hands over his mouth and shook his head. "You want to get better, don't you?"

Sniffling as he stiffened in his seat, Henry's eyes narrowed on the medicine in her hand. And for the fourth time in the last hour alone, JJ fought back another round of tears. Glancing at the clock, she reminded herself that she'd faced down crazed killers and rabid reporters...she could handle this.

Well, this was what she'd asked for, hadn't she? To be independent? To let David Rossi realize that she could handle raising her son on her own? Those fickle fucking fates had certainly granted her wish. An unexpected case in Tulsa had sent him out of down two days ago...and she'd gotten exactly what she'd asked for.

And now she was ready to collapse under the strain, she acknowledged to herself grimly as she leaned tiredly against the kitchen counter. Straightening her shoulders, JJ blew out a long breath. Getting frustrated and angry wasn't productive. Right now, she needed to focus on her son.

"Henry," she said sternly, approaching her son, "It's time to take your medicine," she announced, gently trying to pull one hand away from his mouth.

"Nooooo," Henry shouted, suddenly bending his head and biting JJ's wrist.

Gasping, JJ dropped the syringe she held, the plastic clattering to the floor as tears sprung to her eyes. Clapping a hand over the throbbing flesh as the doorbell rang in the living room, she barely stifled her sob as she bent to pick up the plastic syringe. "It's okay," she moaned as Henry burst into tears startled by her yelp of pain. "Mama's okay, baby. You're okay, too," she choked out, her own tears flowing freely down her cheeks as the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming," she shouted hoarsely, looking over her shoulder toward the front door. "Just don't move, Henry," she begged, dropping a couple of vanilla wafers on his tray before hurrying toward the door.

Barely stifling a scream as the bell rang again, JJ wrenched the door open. "What?" she shouted to whoever had been dumb enough to darken her doorstep tonight.

"Jen?" Dave asked, his eyes sweeping over her quickly. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, stepping quickly inside and closing the door behind him. Disheveled hair and swollen eyes aside, she still looked like hell.

Bursting into tears at that simple question, JJ shook her head as she turned and hurried back into the kitchen. God, of all the times for him to show up...did it have to be when she was at her absolute worst? It would be a miracle if he didn't sue her for full custody of the twins AND take her son away from her.

"Jen?" Dave called worriedly, quickly following her down the hallway. Pausing in the kitchen door his eyes traveled from a drooling Henry, busily stuffing cookies between his lips to where JJ stood facing away from him, her hands braced against the kitchen sink, her shoulders slumped.

"Dabby!" Henry squealed, holding out his arms to Dave. "Dabby 'ome!" he announced happily.

Watching JJ's shoulders shake as Henry continued to squeal, Dave peeled off his coat, draping it over a kitchen chair as he smiled at the toddler. "Hey, little man," he said softly, crossing the room to cup his hand around the youngster's head and press a kiss to his forehead. "You been a good boy for mama?" he asked softly, keeping his eyes on JJ's tense back.

Hearing her short bark of laughter at his question, he watched as she lifted a hand to wipe her eyes. Pressing another kiss to Henry's head, he took a step toward her, his foot slipping on the floor. Looking down, Dave frowned as he found the pink pool of fluid in the floor. Looking from Henry to the kitchen counter in confusion, his eyes found the medicine bottle easily, the pieces falling easily into place. Shaking his head, he made his way to JJ, gently touching her back. "Babe?"

Shaking her head as she tried to stem her tears, JJ felt Dave gently surround her wrist to turn her toward him and hissed through her teeth.

"What?" Dave frowned as she winced, his eyes falling to the delicate flesh. "What the...is that a bite mark?"

Glancing down at the clear imprint of teeth on her wrist, JJ nodded stiffly. "Yep."

"Henry?" Dave gaped.

"He hates his medicine," JJ whispered, gesturing at the half full med dispenser in the sink. "He rebelled this last dose. I still haven't gotten it down him," she explained dully.

Noting her pale cheeks, Dave looked over his shoulder at the drooling boy watching them. "So, sport, you decided to become a vampire in the forty-eight hours I was gone, huh?"

"Dabby, up?" Henry asked hopefully, holding up his chubby arms.

"Oh, no." Dave shook his head, reaching for the discarded syringe. "Hand me his medicine, Babe," Dave murmured. "Let's get this done."

Sighing, JJ realized she didn't even have the energy to speak, simply reaching listlessly for the pink bottle and handing it over. "You might wanna wear a Hazmat suit," JJ muttered. "Or at least an apron," she warned.

Easily pulling up the medication, Dave smiled faintly. "Consider me warned, sweetheart," he replied, turning to re-cross the room to the boy's side. Bending, he stared into Henry's face. "Okay, kiddo," he said, tickling the baby's bare foot. "We're gonna do this and then we're gonna get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

"Baff?" Henry giggled.

"Medicine first," Dave answered back sternly. "No biting. Not me. Not mama. Got it?"

"No bite," Henry repeated obediently. "No 'uck, 'cuk," he said mimicking Dave's prior tone as he pointed to the poised syringe.

"Medicine," Dave corrected, reaching a hand underneath the highchair to tickle Henry's belly. Waiting for the little mouth to open on a giggle, Dave smoothly slid his hand forward, injecting the pink fluid into the toddler's mouth before he could realize what was happening.

Chuckling as Henry sputtered, Dave shook the boy's foot. "All done."

Watching in amazement as Dave rose in front of the high chair, JJ's eyes filled with tears again. "I don't know whether to thank you or throw something at you," she said weakly when he turned back to her, tossing the syringe in the sink behind her.

"Don't get upset, Jen," Dave soothed. "I was a fresh body. He wasn't expecting me."

"Neither was I," JJ mumbled, wiping her wet cheeks and silently cursing her raging hormones.

"I tried to call," Dave replied evenly, keeping his tone calm as he watched her eyes flash once again. "When you didn't answer, I got worried," he admitted. "I almost broke down the door when you didn't answer right away."

"Oh, God," JJ groaned, looking frantically around the kitchen for the cordless phone. "I must have forgotten to put it back on the base. I know I haven't charged my cell. I'm sorry," she sighed, shoving a hand through her hair.

"It happens," Dave replied as he shrugged. "It's okay, JJ. I was worried, that's all. Why don't you go take a long hot bath?" he suggested easily, lifting a hand to rub her arm. "I can take care of Fang over there," he chuckled, jerking his head toward Henry.

She couldn't deny the appeal the idea of a nice bubble bath held, but taking care of Henry wasn't his job. "I'm okay." She shook her head, trying to step around him. "You just came off a case, Dave."

Blocking her path, Dave wrapped his hands around her shoulders, halting her movement. "No, you aren't. You're stained," he said, dropping his eyes to her sticky sweatshirt. "You're injured," he noted, sliding a hand to the delicate bones in her wrist and lifting it between them, "And you're exhausted. Add that to being pregnant with twins and I'd say you win hands down in the needing a few minutes of peace to regroup category."

He was right. And she was too tired to pretend he was wrong. "You're sure?" she whispered.

"I'm positive," Dave responded evenly, the hand on her shoulder massaging her tense muscle. "I'll get Henry ready for bed and..."

"BAFFFF!" Henry declared determinedly from his perch in the high chair.

"...and give him his bath," Dave added as he grinned, "While you take a much needed break, okay?"

"Thank you, Dave," JJ said hoarsely, her gratitude genuine as she stared up at him.

"Go," he ordered, nudging her gently toward the hallway. "Jen," he called as she reached the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you," he said softly, his eyes meeting hers across the room.

Mentally sighing, she nodded. "You might not believe this, but I think I missed you more."

And as Rossi watched her trudged down the hallway, his heart lifted.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying these stories. A big thank you to everyone still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. We truly appreciate hearing from each one of you.**

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Stepping out of Henry's nursery, the little boy sound asleep in the crib behind him, Dave quietly pulled the door almost closed. Smiling to himself as he shook his head, he knew he'd never cease to be amazed at the sheer amount of energy that the child possessed. It had taken a long and very rambunctious bath followed by the reading of six books before the child's eyes had started to droop.

At least he was no longer feverish. Hopefully the little boy was on the mend and would sleep through the night, which would be the best for all involved.

Moving down the hallway, Dave glanced at the half-closed door to JJ's dimly-lit bedroom. Pausing for a moment, he glanced inside, fully expecting to see her snuggled against her pillow. But the lamp on her nightstand cast shadows on the empty bed, the pillows thrown haphazardly at the top as if it had been made up in a hurry earlier that day.

Frowning, he pushed open the door and moved into the cool room. Glancing around, he saw a faint light peeking from beneath the cracked door to her ensuite bath.

"Jen?" he called out softly. Not getting any response, he felt his heart suddenly skip a beat. "Jen? Answer me, babe!"

Nothing. Oh mother of God, he thought suddenly as he rashly pushed open the door. Let everything be okay.

A wave of warmth hit him as he stepped into the small tiled bath, and he hissed as his eyes immediately found her in the bubble-filled tub. Her damp blonde head was leaning against her shoulder, her eyes closed, and after a panic-filled second, he realized that she was asleep. Her breaths were coming in deep, even succession, and she seemed far more relaxed than she had earlier. Her cheeks even had a small bit of color back in them, which was a vast improvement over the paleness that had been evident earlier.

Forcing himself to breathe normally again, he perched on the edge of the tub as he reached for the nearby towel. With God as his witness, he was going to find a way to make this stubborn woman let him help her and Henry, no matter what protests she might think of lodging. And if that meant hiring full-time help, then so be it. Under no circumstances was he going to allow her to drive herself into the ground. Not when he could do something about it.

Cupping her cheek, he stroked his thumb against her skin as he said softly, not wanting to startle her, "Babe? Let's get you out of here and into bed."

Blinking slowly as she felt her arms being jostled in the water, JJ opened her eyes to Dave's concerned gaze. "Dave?" she yawned. "What are you...where's Henry?" she gasped as she realized she was stretched out in her bathtub. Naked.

"He's in bed. Been there about half an hour. You've been in here for over an hour. I got worried," Dave explained as JJ stiffened in the water.

Glancing down, JJ sent thanks heavenward that the fine sheen of bubbles still coated the cloudy water. "I just closed my eyes for a minute..." she said faintly, shifting against the hard tub.

"You're exhausted, sweetheart," Dave murmured, shaking his head as she met his eyes again. "You fell asleep."

Running a damp hand over her face, JJ peered up at him. "I guess I was tired. I'm okay now, though. You can go home, Dave."

"Jen, I'm not going anywhere, babe," Dave denied, opening the towel and shaking it out. "Especially not when you look like you went three rounds with Toddler the Hun today," he added as he winked.

Sinking deeper in the water as he looked at her expectantly, JJ hissed, "Dave, I'm naked in here."

Lips twitching, Dave stage whispered, eyes wide, "I know. I've seen it all before. Loved the scenery then...love it now."

Pressing her lips together, JJ shook her head quickly as she blushed, jabbing a finger toward the door. "And the last time you saw me undressed, we created two lives. Out!"

Not bothering to hide his amusement at her pronouncement, Dave cocked his head. "Babe, I don't know if you remember sex ed or not, but I can't get you any more pregnant. Now, come out of there before you turn into a really gorgeous prune."

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, JJ sighed as she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub. "Trust me, there's nothing gorgeous about the way I feel these days," she mumbled under her breath, her earlier worries making a sudden reappearance in her thoughts.

"You ought to see you from my side of the tub then," Dave replied gently, lifting a hand to smooth her hair back from her face. "C'mon, honey. Get out of the tub," he urged, holding up the towel. "I won't even look," he offered, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away.

Snorting at his theatrics, JJ rolled her eyes. But even she realized she wouldn't move this particular mountain before it was ready. David Rossi was the epitome of stubbornness, and she had learned that lesson in spades. Water sloshing , she rose slowly, reaching for the towel he held and quickly wrapping it around her.

"Okay, I'm getting out," JJ told him determinedly, lifting one leg over the side of the tub. "You can go no-," she began, her wet foot slipping on the floor as she gasped.

"Jen!" Dave yelled, his eyes popping open as he heard her gasp. Wrapping his arms around her before she could fall, he felt her lean heavily against him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, trying to regain her bearings. "I just slipped," she said with a shake of her head, drawing back. "Really, I'm okay," she assured him as his frown deepened. "Go home, Dave. You've been on the road for days. You're tired."

Eyeing her milky skin where the towel rode low on her breasts, Dave swallowed as his body tightened in response. "I'm a lot of things right now, Bella. But tired isn't even in the top three," he replied softly, his eyes hungrily eating the vision in front of him.

JJ shivered as she felt his dark eyes traveling over her body, lingering on her growing breasts, and her heartbeat quickened as his arms tightened around her, urging her closer. "Dave, I don't know what you're thinking, but this..."

"Bella, just let yourself relax for a minute," Dave whispered against her cheek as he backed her against the door, his lips warm on her skin.

Oh, hell, what could it hurt, JJ thought desperately as his larger body settled against hers familiarly. Like he'd said earlier, she couldn't get any more pregnant. And truth be told, she'd imagined feeling his hands against her body during more than one night recently. Lifting her head to meet his lips, she heard his hoarse groan as he claimed her mouth.

Burying her fingers in his hair as their tongues mated wildly, JJ softened against him, her curves molding to his hard body as his hands drifted over her.

"So sweet," he muttered between heady kisses, her taste still as addictive to him as it had ever been. "I've missed this," he muttered, lifting a hand to her cheek. "Missed you."

JJ's breathing quickened as his lips slid down her neck, gentle kisses eroding her resolve. "Dave," she moaned, her heart and mind waging a vicious battle for dominance. "We shouldn't..." But whatever she might have said somehow lost importance as he loosened her towel, baring one swollen breast. "Ohhhh," she shuddered as his lips surrounded the sensitive peak, tugging gently.

Struggling for control as Dave's lips worshiped her body, JJ forced herself to push at his shoulders. Meeting his smoldering gaze as he lifted his head, she swallowed, almost bereft at the loss of his touch in spite of her better angels. "You know this isn't a good idea. It won't settle anything, Dave. It'll just make an already complicated situation even harder to deal with."

Rising slowly, Dave leaned one arm against the door, his frame buffeting hers. "JJ, it's already hard to deal with. You fight me at every turn, Bella. For tonight, just let me think for both of us. We'll worry about tomorrow in the morning. Tonight, let me concentrate on you."


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._

_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_

_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._

**_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of MAY, anyone that reviews a ROMANCE related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._**

_This week's author of the week is the talented Nebula2. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._

* * *

**Those ****Fickle ****Fates**

**Chapter Thirty-four**

His lips were velvet temptation, sliding across her skin in whisper soft caresses designed to drive her insane. What was it he had said just bare moments ago? To let him concentrate on her? If she continued to allow him to continue to devote such dedicated attention to her, she was fairly certain she would spontaneously combust at any given moment.

She had objections to this, didn't she? Strenuous objections fraught with very real concerns. If only she could remember what they were! But the erotic tug of his lips and the sensual slide of his tongue against her too long ignored breast made coherent thought an impossibility. He was robbing her of her well thought out denials. The passionate vortex he spun around her was overwhelming every one of her senses. The web so intricate, so tight, that she could barely breath.

Sinking her fingers into his surprisingly silky hair, she meant to push him away. Conversely, though, and in spite of the rational arguments she had against what was happening, she held him closer as his mouth worked over her, creating sensations that felt amazingly good. She could feel her damp towel inching down her torso, his hungry mouth following in its wake.

It was when his lips reached her slightly rounded abdomen that reality intruded, managing to take the sharp edge from her need. The gravity of feeling his lips moving lovingly across the light rise in her skin reminded her what had led them here into this moment. His touch became reverent, lips and fingertips hovering above their children as he rested his forehead against her. Finding her voice, JJ whispered, "Dave…"

"If you say this is a mistake right now, I'm not gonna be held responsible for my actions," he said heavily, his statement slightly muffled as he widened his hand against the slight mass of their kids. "Our children aren't a mistake," he continued huskily, stroking the petal soft skin beneath his hand.

"No, they aren't," JJ conceded softly, her hand contracting in his soft hair as she blinked back unexplainable tears. "But you can't deny that this is a complicated situation. If we had sex, it would only make things even more confusing. The lines are already blurred between us."

"We need to get you a pair of glasses, babe," Dave sighed as he found the edges of her towel and slowly straightened, pulling the terrycloth around her and tucking the ends together as he stared into her dazed eyes. "Something that will bring everything into sharp focus for you. Because where you see uncertainty and problems, I see a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"You're oversimplifying," JJ accused as he tenderly cupped her arms and drew her against the warmth of his body.

"We'll agree to disagree," Dave rumbled against her temple. Forcing his body to subside in order to focus on her, he trailed his hands up and down her towel covered spine. "What I think we can agree about is the fact that you're exhausted. You need to be in bed."

Shaking her head against his neck, JJ tried to make her body move. "No. I still need to throw on a load of laundry and check on Henry and…"

"You _need_ to get some rest. Henry is sleeping like a log and I already put a load of laundry on. You're going to bed," Dave said, overriding her protests as he steered her out the bathroom door and toward the bed in the center of her room. Yanking back the comforter as he physically pushed her down, careful not to exert too much pressure, he stared into her irritated face. "Yell at me tomorrow," he suggested, grabbing her nightgown from the foot of her bed and slipping it over her head. "When you have more energy to really put some oomph into it," he added as she poked her arms through the gown.

"Don't think I won't," she grumbled as he eased her back against the pillows and pulled the comforter over her, too tired to argue with him anymore.

Snagging his go bag from where he'd dropped it outside the door earlier, Dave closed her bedroom door and headed back toward the bathroom. "By the way, I'm staying tonight," he told her needlessly before closing the bathroom door on any protest she might have made.

"Of course he is," JJ muttered as she heard her shower come on. His words had been a statement, not a request. Lying there, her eyelids heavy with fatigue, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry. It was an indisputable fact that David Rossi was a tyrant, well accustomed to getting his own way regardless of whatever means he needed to employ to do it. But she wasn't some unchartered territory to be conquered. She was a competent, educated, resourceful woman that could support herself and her family. She could make her own decisions and choices.

So, why was it that she'd been so relieved to see him walk through her door tonight? Why did relying on him feel so wonderfully right? Why wasn't she on her feet demanding that he get the hell out of her house?

Hell, the answer to that was as complicated as the question itself. And she simply did not have the energy to expend on formulating it. Closing her eyes as she heard the shower spray cease, she heard him climb out of the shower, the sounds muted by the closed door. There was no sense in trying to battle him tonight for dominance.

She'd lose.

She knew she'd lose…and she'd make a fool of herself in the process. Something that she'd done often enough these past few weeks. Battling him while weary would be a stupid move she told herself grimly. Better to be well rested, her agile mind assured her readily as the door opened and he flipped off the bathroom light before padding across the floor to the vacant side of the bed.

Keeping her eyes firmly closed as the mattress behind her dipped, she tried to muffle the sigh of contentment she expelled as he drew her against him, curving his body protectively around hers. It shouldn't feel this good, her mind whispered as his heavy arm settled around her waist, his wide palm resting against the soft bulge of their unborn children.

The truth was, however, that it felt better than good. It felt natural. And as his breath became deep and even behind her, Jennifer Jareau wondered how long she could hold the demon that was David Rossi at bay.


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._

_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_

_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._

_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of MAY, anyone that reviews a ROMANCE related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._

_This week's author of the week is the talented pandorabox82. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._

_Oh! And skip on over to the forum and sign up for our "Challenge Within A Challenge" fic writing exercise! We'd love to have each of you to participate!_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Her first thought when her eyes fluttered opened was that there was entirely too much light in the room. Wincing as she pressed her hand to her eyes, JJ tried to hide from the sunbeams that were determined to pierce through her flimsy shield. She was about to reach for the covers and pull them over her head when she suddenly realized that it shouldn't be this bright outside.

The only way such sunlight could be possible was if it was much later than she thought it to be. Jerking up suddenly, JJ frantically grabbed for her alarm clock. Shock settled in as she glared down at the accusing numbers which informed her that it was a good two hours past the time that she should have been up and facing the day.

Dropping the offending instrument with a clatter against her nightstand, JJ struggled against the blankets, her legs flailing as she tried to escape. But her flight was suddenly halted as she felt strong arms wrap around her and haul her against a strong chest.

A deep voice rumbled in her ear. "Going somewhere, babe?"

She remembered. Oh God, she remembered. Dave had slept in her bed all night long and was obviously the reason she had done the unthinkable and slept through her alarm.

Slamming her hand against his chest, JJ growled, "Let me loose, Rossi, or I swear to God my aim won't fail when I strike again!"

His chuckle interrupted her tirade, and he simply tightened his grip as she struggled even more. "Before you start making threats against my manhood, you might want to save your ammunition for another time."

"I'm late, dammit, and not in a mood to…."

"You're not late, Jennifer," he countered easily as he pressed a finger against her lips. "I called Hotch and told him we were taking the day off. The team's on stand down. And you needed the rest." Seeing the mutinous look in her flashing eyes, he grinned as he added helpfully, "And I've already checked on Henry, who also needed some extra sleep. So all's well that ends well."

Capturing the finger pressed against her mouth, JJ twisted it sharply. "Stop making decisions for me."

"Even if they happen to be the right ones?" Dave replied, shaking his head as he easily deflected another potential assault. "I can't promise to do that. I'd be insulting your intelligence if I made such a vow." He winked, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to her parted lips, catching her by surprise.

"And stop doing that," she grumbled, shoving his chest with an open palm.

"Why?" Dave asked simply. "I like kissing you," he continued reasonably, reaching behind him with one long arm and adjusting his pillow, propping up against the headboard of the bed. "You like kissing me, too. I don't see the problem."

Shaking her head dumbly, JJ tried to think of something snappy to say. Giving up, she chose to simply glare at him. "You know what? There's no way I can even begin to have this argument without caffeine."

"Caffeine's off the menu," Dave reminded her with an easy smile, dropping his hand to rest against her stomach.

"Exactly," JJ snapped, swatting at his fingers as they attempted to explore. "So, in lieu of that, I'll simply ignore you," she informed him, tossing back the bedspread with a flick of her wrist.

"Good luck with that," Dave growled, leaning forward on one elbow to snag the back of her gown when she would have gotten out of bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

Smacking his offending hand, again, JJ took a deep breath as she steeled herself for the coming storm. "I am going to work. It's required in order to gain a paycheck."

"I already told you…"

"I heard what you told me. And as I informed you not thirty seconds ago, I'm ignoring you. Henry's better and I'm fine. There is absolutely no reason to burn through a sick day that I might need later. You, however, should feel free to go take a long walk off a short pier. Into the ocean."

"Daddy go s'im, I go s'im, Mama," a small voice announced from the doorway before barreling into the room and into Rossi's arms.

The room went eerily silent for a moment, the only sound the pounding heartbeat in her ears as she watched Dave pick Henry up and place him on the bed. Eyes wide, she stared at the duo on the bed. "Did he just…" JJ began faintly, gripping the chest of drawers with one hand as she paled.

"Not a word, JJ," Dave said with a shake of his head, keeping his voice low and calm as he tickled Henry's belly. "I'm not going swimming, Little Man. It's too cold for that. Mama was just teasing."

Swallowing hard as she watched them tussling, JJ tried to regain her emotional balance. Her son had just called another man Daddy. A man that was NOT his father. Now, how in the name of all that was holy did she handle this?

"Hey, buddy. Why don't you go into the living room and watch cartoons while Mama finishes getting dressed. I'll make pancakes for breakfast." Dave winked at the happy toddler, well aware of the battle raging in the child's mother's eyes.

"'Cakes!" Henry nodded happily before scurrying off the bed and past his shocked mother.

Henry's little footsteps echoed down the hallway as Dave turned his attention back to JJ's stunned face. "Jen, breathe," he ordered, rising from the bed and facing her across the room. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" JJ echoed incredulously, each word echoing in her frazzled mind. "My son just called YOU Daddy! It's a very big deal! To all of us, Dave," she insisted vehemently, her fists gripping at her sides

"Only if you make it into one," Dave snapped, deliberately sharpening his voice as he took another step forward. "The boy doesn't even realize what he said. Leave it alone, JJ. He's going to hear the twins call me Daddy."

"The twins will be your children," JJ countered, the reasoning making perfect sense in her mind.

"I cannot have this fight again," Dave said under his breath as he reached for his t-shirt. Slipping it over his head, he gestured at the door. "I'm going to make the boy some pancakes. We can discuss this when he's not sitting in the next room waiting for his breakfast."

"But…"

"No," Dave denied, the one word standing clear and tall between them. "We'll discuss it later," he said before closing the bedroom door behind him.


	36. Chapter 36

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. The July Challenge, "The Crossover Challenge" is now up and available or sign ups at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Please join us. The rules are simple. Choose one tv character from another show, past or present and get randomly assigned one of the CM crew to pair your chosen character with. Signups are thru July 1****st****.**

**2. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**3. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**4. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**5. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**Those ****Fickle ****Fates**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Grinning as he watched Henry use his little hands to happily rip apart his second pancake, Dave shook his head. "Are you enjoying that, little man?"

His head bobbing as he stuffed another bite of syrup-covered breakfast into his mouth, Henry mumbled, "'ake! 'ood'ake!"

Deftly catching a chunk of the breakfast that had slid over the edge of the highchair tray, Dave chuckled, "Good cake indeed, son, but try to keep it so you can reach it, okay?"

Nodding rapidly, Henry snatched the wayward slice from Dave's hand and promptly stuffed into his mouth, earning an outright laugh from the older man. "Way to be assertive and take what you want, kid."

Stepping into the kitchen just then, JJ rolled her eyes as she watched her son try to stuff a bit of pancake into Dave's mouth. Wrinkling her nose as the sugary sweet smell surrounded her, JJ took a deep breath as she tried to determine if this was one of the mornings that the babies would allow her to eat or not. Between the argument she'd just had with Dave, the emotional upheaval of the morning, and the smell of buttery pancakes everywhere, her body might not be in a cooperative mood.

Spying his mother hovering at the doorway, Henry giggled as he clapped his syrupy hands together before reaching for his sippy cup with one hand and another delicious bite with the other. "'Cakes, Mama!" Henry whooped, snagging another soggy bite and thrusting his fist toward her.

JJ was never actually certain if she turned green, but Dave's sudden concerned face assured her that she had definitely gotten her point across. Turning and lurching toward the hallway, her hand pressed to her mouth, she prayed for the strength it took to make it to the bathroom in time.

Torn between taking care of Henry and checking on JJ, Dave grimaced. Hearing the harsh sounds of retching echo down the hallway, Dave met the piercing blue eyes of the boy in the high chair.

"Uh oh," Henry said gravely, his eyes following the path his mother had flown down a few seconds earlier. "Mama icky, Dabby," he informed the older man gravely.

Smiling in spite of the situation, Dave quickly wet a washcloth in the sink and reached for Henry's little hands, cleaning him up with quick, efficient movements. "Yeah, I think she is, buddy." Unlatching the chair, he carried the toddler into the living room and put him on the couch. Turning on the television, he was relieved when it landed on Sesame Street immediately.

"Bert!" Henry yelled, pointing a stubby finger at the singing yellow puppet, bouncing against the carpet.

"Yep." Dave nodded, dropping the remote on the coffee table as he smiled reassuringly at the little boy. "You stay here and watch Bert and Ernie while I check on mommy, okay?"

Seeing the little blonde head bob deferentially, Dave hurried toward the bathroom, plucking a bottle of water from the kitchen counter as he went. He opened the half closed door in time to see JJ flush the commode and lean weakly against the wall. Wordlessly, Dave twisted the cap on the bottle of water and offered it to her.

Rinsing her mouth silently, JJ took some deep breaths as she washed out the sink. "Sorry about that," she muttered, throat raw, when Dave pushed a wet washcloth into her clammy hands.

"Don't be," Dave replied softly, relieved to see some color returning to her wan cheeks. "I think being here for you is the least I can do. You're doing the hard work."

Fighting a wave of dizziness, she gripped the fiberglass sink. "I need to sit down."

Quickly leaning forward, Dave closed the lid on the toilet as JJ sank down. Keeping one hand around her wrist, he felt the thunder of her pulse. "Take some deep breaths. The books say it helps."

"The books lie," JJ grumbled, the effort of speaking taking more energy than she thought she'd ever possess again. "Do us both a favor and stop reading." Blowing her hair out of her face as he chuckled, she ventured a look up at him. "Where's Henry?"

"The Pancake Bandit is currently being entertained by Bert and Ernie." Dave grinned, taking the washcloth from her slack hands and throwing it back into the sink. "He's fine, babe."

Nodding, JJ swallowed another gulp of water from her bottle. "Okay," she breathed, her stomach seeming to settle for a second. Closing her eyes as she steadied herself, she murmured, "If you're going to insist on being here more, I'm going to need to institute a rule that says we don't argue for at least the first hour I'm awake. Between the smell of food and dealing with you….let's just say the twins have unanimously decided we BOTH suck."

Since Dave would have agreed to commit grand larceny if it would put some sparkle back in her eyes, her request was relatively mild. "I'm sorry, Jen," he apologized, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering against her cool skin. "I didn't think about your nausea when I offered to make Henry's breakfast. I should have stuck with cereal."

Rising slowly, JJ rolled her eyes. "THAT, you'll apologize for," she snorted.

"That's the part I'm sorry about," Dave replied simply, taking a step back and letting her usher him out of the bathroom. "Where are you going?" he asked as she headed for Henry's nursery.

"To get clothes to get Henry dressed for the day," she replied tiredly, rubbing her lower back as she determinedly moved down the hallway. "He doesn't dress _himself_ yet, Dave."

Snagging the belt of her robe, he redirected her toward her bedroom. "You just got sick. I'll get Henry dressed."

"And let you two have even _more_ time to bond?" JJ snapped, plopping on her bed and glaring at him. "I think my son is confused enough, thank you very much."

Breathing deeply, Dave prayed for patience. "Did you not just say less than two minutes ago that you didn't want to fight the first hour you're awake?"

"Well, you already broke that rule today, didn't you?" JJ retorted.

Licking his lips, Dave listened to Henry singing along with the children's television program, happily unaware that the two so-called adults in the house were on the verge of killing each other. Pushing the door closed, Dave turned to look at JJ sitting on the bed, her shoulders hunched and head bent.

"Do you want to go out there and tell that kid not to call me Daddy, JJ?" Dave asked gruffly. It would break his heart, but he'd do it if that's what she really wanted.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" JJ moaned, shoving her hands through her long hair. "I don't know what the right answer is, Dave! What I know is that you are free to walk away from him any time you want. And since one man already did that to him, I'm not real anxious for him to repeat the experience." Seeing Dave open his mouth to defend himself, JJ held up her hand. "I know! I know! YOU'RE NOT WILL! I get it. But you're NOT his father either, are you?"

* * *

_Hello, friends! If you've been looking for our M-rated stories, we've found a new home for them! After fanfiction. net began to purge M-rated stories that were questionable according to their Terms of Service, we voluntarily removed our stories and are in the process of loading them on The Writer's Coffee Shop (thewriterscoffeeshop DOT com...make that a real address)._

_To find us, visit TWCS and then choose Library. Then click Authors, choose the I category, then ilovetvalot. Our stories will be listed for you to read!_

_If the story is rated M or NC-17 on that site, registration is required (so they can control the age of the viewers). It only takes about a minute to set up an account! Click Library, then choose Register from the left-side menu. Fill in the information requested (and you only have to give the information that is required with astericks!). You will receive a confirmation email and then be able to view all sorts of amazing stories!_

_We are continuing to post on , and we enjoy this site very much. However, in order to be in compliance with 's rules, we will be posting our M-rated stories at TWCS, and we will also post certain chapters of our epic stories at TWCS if the chapter strays into the M-rating. We will be updating our profile page very soon to provide you with links and to keep everyone updated on exactly where our stories are located!_

_**WE UPDATED OUR ROSSI/GARCIA EPIC, "TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL", AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP. STOP BY AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER 15, ALONG WITH SOME OTHER FUN STORIES ALREADY UPLOADED THERE! WE HAVE ALSO PUBLISHED A COMPLETELY NEW "M" STORY CALLED "AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW" AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**_

_We truly appreciate your continued support, and we look forward to providing you with many more stories in the future! Again, we apologize for any inconvenience this has caused any of you._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the "It's a Heat Wave Challenge!" Details can be found at the forum._

_New thread called, "What We're Reading Right Now!" is up and available for comment. We're asking readers and authors to tell us the first five books listed on their Kindle or e-reader (or, even their bookshelf)._

_Please check out an additional new thread called "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers on the site._

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Currently we are adding new and updated chapters to our very first femslash story, __**"FREEDOM OF A NEW EXPERIENCE"**__. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters._

_**Also, for anyone following the story, "That's What She Said", the final chapter is available at both Fractured-Reality. Com and The Writers Coffee Shop.**_

* * *

**Those ****Fickle****Fates**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Leaning against the bedroom door as he watched JJ guiltily drop her gaze, Dave reminded himself that he couldn't shake a pregnant woman. Especially one pregnant with his twin children. And certainly not one as breathtakingly beautiful as the one slumped on the bed. "JJ," Dave said calmly, "Can you just take a beat and think about this rationally? I know it's a stretch right now, but I think it might help."

"So you're saying what here, Rossi?" JJ asked, feeling harassed as she stiffened her shoulders. "I'm being unreasonable? Hormonal? Overly emotional?"

"Is all of the above an option I can choose?" Dave returned flatly, watching as her eyes darkened and narrowed. Hell, at least he was getting a response out of her. That had to be better than the mute clam she had been before, didn't it?

"I'd be very careful if I were you," JJ threatened, leveling him with a look that would have frozen most men in their tracks.

Of course, David Rossi wasn't a guy that was easily intimidated. He never had been. "Or what?" He shrugged carelessly. "You'll get even _more _unreasonable?" he asked, widening his eyes. "I can't wait. Face it, babe, your normal tricks won't work on me. You're not gonna scare me away."

"Asshole," JJ spat, her fingers digging into the throw pillow she held tightly in her hands. "Insufferable prick."

"And the father of your kids," Dave agreed congenially, stepping toward her. "Aren't you the lucky girl?" he teased, sitting down beside her on the bed, his thigh brushing against hers.

"You are such a jerk," JJ muttered with no real heat behind her words this time as he took her hand in his and linked their fingers together.

"Yeah, I can be," Dave agreed as he nodded. "But honest to God, I'm not trying to be one now," he said softly, watching her face. "Right now, I'm just trying to be here, for you and for Henry. Like it or not, we're a team now, Bella."

"I know," JJ acknowledged faintly, staring down at their joined hand, surprised how natural it felt to hold his hand.

"Look, technically I know I'm not Henry's father….and if Will was still part of our picture, I might handle things differently. But, he isn't. He's gone and he's not coming back," Dave explained, privately thinking if the bastard did, he'd kill him with his bare hands. "So, in Henry's eyes, I'm the closest thing he's got to a daddy. I'm a father figure. Naturally, he's gonna put me in the role of daddy. I'm around a lot….and I don't see that changing in the future. Let nature take its course, Jen."

Resting her tongue against her top lip as she listened to his argument, JJ turned her head to look at him. "I don't want to build a lie for him, Dave. It'll only be more confusing for him later."

"The only thing confusing that perfect child right now is you, sweetheart. Henry and I are on the same page," Dave denied calmly. "You need to catch up," he chided gently.

"Then stop moving so fast," JJ demanded breathlessly. "Give me a chance to catch up…to get there, Dave. I can't be where you want me to be just because you want me to be there."

Tugging her hand, Dave pulled her closer. "Then you have to at least try to start meeting me halfway," he urged insistently.

"How?" JJ asked helplessly, unconsciously tightening her fingers around his, desperate for something solid to hold on to in a world that seemed determined to remain flipped on its side.

"You could start by not freaking out every time Henry calls me daddy. Jesus, Jen, he calls me all kinds of things. Dave. Dabby. Daddy. The kid doesn't even realize he's doing it. Have you thought about what correcting him will do? Eventually, he's going to hear our twins call me daddy. I'm gonna be real insistent on that. You want him to feel singled out? Do you want him to wonder why he doesn't have a man around to have as a father. That's stupid. Especially when I'm sitting right here, willing to fill the role."

"It's more than just a _role_, Dave. This isn't some play we're acting out. This is Henry's _life."_

"You think I don't realize that?" Dave asked, hurt filling his tone. "I've been here since the beginning of that kid's life, JJ. I've watched his first word…his first steps…I've been _here_. I watched when his sperm donor walked away and left you and him both a wreck."

Swallowing hard, JJ nodded as tears gathered in her eyes. "I know."

"Then you should know that the _last _thing I will ever be is a threat to that boy's happiness," Dave ground out.

Nobody could mistake the sincerity in his voice or the somber truth shining in his eyes. Not even her. Lifting her chin, she murmured, "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Dave said warily.

"Okay, I'll try to start…relaxing a little more with you and Henry. I won't interfere with what's happening unless I think you're moving too fast. I don't want Henry to feel the difference between him and the twins."

"The only difference that exists, Jen, is the one your own mind is trying to manufacture," Dave replied softly. "Now, can we move forward with this day? Were you serious about going in to work?"

"Of course I'm serious. I'm not sick, Dave," she pointed out, silently noting that he clearly didn't believe her. "I'm pregnant. Pregnant women throw up in the morning. And in the afternoon. And when we're really lucky, at night, too. It's not terminal. It's just part of the process."

"The process sucks," Dave returned with a huff.

"From your lips to God's ear." JJ smiled faintly, pointing at the ceiling. "The point is that it's not a reason to miss work. I'll drink some tea and eat some crackers. I'll be fine. Unless you're willing to let me use this as an excuse to miss dinner with the Director," she mused hopefully. "If that's the case, I'm sick. Horribly ill."

"Not a chance," Dave returned severely, squeezing her hand once more before rising. "We're in this together, babe. Lock, stock and smoking barrel."


	38. Chapter 38

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are now open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**Additionally, the steamy FINAL chapter of the Morgan/Garcia ficlet, "Sex on the Beach" available at both The Writers Coffee shop and Fractured-Reality. Com.**_

* * *

**Those**** Fickle ****Fates**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Kicking off her heels as she walked into her living room later that night, JJ didn't even have the energy to protest when Dave paid Henry's babysitter and showed her out the door. Collapsing on the couch as he closed the front door of her small home, locking it behind the teenager, she watched as he walked back into the room.

Smiling as he rolled up his shirt sleeves, he bypassed the recliner to sit beside her on the couch. "She said Henry was an angel tonight. She said he watched a DVD, asked for a story and went down without a problem."

"Of course he did," JJ chuckled, stretching her legs. "For everyone else, he's the model of a perfect child. For his mother, he's a terrorist," she groaned, wrinkling her nose.

"I know I'm new here," Dave replied innocently, his twinkling eyes belying his tone, "but isn't that standard for most children?" he asked, dodging the pillow she threw at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up," she grumbled, leaning her head back against the cushions. "Just wait," she promised with a smirk, "by this time next year, you'll be singing the same tune."

Relieved that she didn't add, 'If you make it that far,' Dave smiled. He was making progress. True, it felt like it was moving at a snail's pace, but at least it was forward motion at this point. "I'll look forward to it," he returned pleasantly.

"And I'll remember you said that," JJ returned, cracking one eyelid to look at him. Wincing a little, she rubbed the arch of her foot. Lucky her, the pregnancy aches and pains appeared to strike early when she was carrying double the passengers. Her ankles had already started to swell.

"You okay?" Dave asked, watching her grimace and rub her foot.

"Just more pregnancy rewards." JJ shook her head and shrugged. "Achy feet and swollen ankles are just the start of my fun."

"Gimmee," Dave ordered, gesturing for her foot.

"I'm fine, Dave," JJ denied, shaking her head.

Arching one dark eyebrow at her, Dave asked, "You're really going to turn down a free foot rub?" he asked doubtfully.

Looking at him for a moment, JJ shrugged, sliding her feet into his lap. "You're right. I'm having your children and you forced me to dine with a superior so far above my pay grade that I nearly got a nosebleed. You _owe_ me a foot rub."

Chuckling as he watched her settle against the arm of the couch and wriggle her feet impatiently in his laps, Dave surrounded one slim foot with his hands, pressing gently against the arch. "Tell the truth, Bella. Tonight wasn't horrible, was it?"

"Wasn't heaven," JJ mumbled, as his thumb rubbed against the sore muscles in her foot, loosening the tension in her arch. "Mmmmm," she hummed in satisfaction as he continued his ministrations. "The food was good," she conceded.

"You seemed to enjoy talking to the Director's wife," Dave noted, rubbing the hand against the heel of her foot.

"I didn't really have a lot of choice when said Director dragged you off to the bar for a cigar," JJ replied as her entire body began to relax under his attention.

"Well, I wasn't going to allow him to light it around _you_," Dave countered as he shook his head. "I'm not Dr. Spock or anything, but I'm fairly certain I remember hearing something about smoke being bad for babies."

"Smoking is bad for _you_, too," JJ said pertly. "A man your age shouldn't be smoking anything, and most certainly not when he had children on the way," JJ rebuked, none too gently, opening her eyes to shoot him a warning glare.

"Careful," Dave chided, arching a dark brow. "You almost sound like you might care about me."

"You're the one that insists he wants to be an active father," JJ sniffed, wriggling against the comfortable couch cushions. "Pretty hard to do that when you're wagging around an oxygen tank, isn't it?"

"Point made," Dave admitted, his lips twitching as he switched feet. "That was my last cigar, Bella. Ever, if it makes you happy." Hell, who was he kidding? She could take anything she wanted from him as long as she kept smiling like that. Booze…smokes…didn't matter. She was worth it.

"Good," JJ replied automatically with a smile. "And, by the way, what's it going to take for you to stop calling me that? Especially in public," she chastised him, forcing her head upright to look at him.

"Calling you what?" Dave asked, distracted as he concentrated on loosening the arch in her left foot.

"Bella!"

"Oh," Dave replied negligently. "Probably my untimely death. Possibly at your hands," he added as he winked. "But I promise I'll make sure, even then, that Bella is my last word." Laughing as she grumbled under his breath, he noticed that she didn't pull away. "Other than my little smoke break, though, it wasn't awful tonight, was it?"

"No," JJ admitted almost inaudibly. "It wasn't."

"Good." Dave nodded, satisfied. "Think you'll stop worrying about losing your job now? Strauss would have to go through Jack to get to you, and I think he made it clear tonight that he was looking forward to seeing a new generation of Rossi at the Bureau, didn't he?"

"Don't push your luck, Dave," JJ replied, narrowing her eyes. "Just because he's your friend, doesn't make him _my_ ally."

"You're wrong, babe. That's _exactly_ what it means," Dave countered, smoothing his thumb over the ball of her foot, pulling a soft sigh from her lips. "Jack is well aware that if there's a choice over you or the Bureau, I walk."

Now, that piece of news was definitely unexpected. "You threatened the Director?" JJ gaped, alert now.

"No," Dave denied slowly. "I told him the truth. You're having my children. I'm hoping eventually you'll agree to be my wife. I won't allow _anyone_ to screw with my family. Jack understood that." Dave shrugged. "Incidentally, he wished us both long and happy careers at the Bureau and his congratulations on our expanding family. That particular problem is solved."

She tried to hold onto her anger…her irritation, but she couldn't deny that she felt the tension slowly ebbing from her body. She also couldn't help but recognize that David Rossi was the reason.

* * *

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_SEPTEMBER signups are open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. _

_There is a new discussion thread available called, "W_HY ARE OUR READERS NOT REVIEWING? We asked, and our readers answered!" _Please check it out and leave a comment._

_We also have another discussion thread entitled __**"**_**The Ups and Downs of Writing an Uncommon Pairing**_**"**__. Please let us know what you think! _

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well._


	39. Chapter 39

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE" and this is the LAST DAY to throw your hat in the ring. C'mon by and take a look. Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards. PLEASE COME BY THE FORUM AND TAKE A LOOK. EVERY NOMINATION BALLOT IS IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

One month later, Jennifer Jareau was once again cursing the very existence of the man that was David Rossi. And this time, she wasn't happily thinking about him in any form or fashion as she had been in recent weeks. He was not being helpful and contributing to her continued well being or relaxation. No, this time, he was the direct cause of the growing tension in her already overworked body!

Stomping into his office and banging the door behind her, JJ slammed both hands to her hips as she stared at the man that was obviously serving time here on Earth as Satan's right hand demon. God alone knew that he obviously had placed her under some devious spell. It could be the only explanation for her weakening resolve when it came to dealing with him.

But not this time. This time he'd crossed her carefully drawn line in the sand. He'd interfered in her career, and not in that supportive, I'm there for you kind of way she'd been getting used to in the last four weeks.

"You self-righteous son of a bitch!" she exploded, her eyes flashing dangerously as she faced off with the infuriating man that had impregnated her with his spawn.

Looking up as the door to his office bounced off the door jam and vibrated violently, Dave met her sparkling eyes. Dropping his pen casually onto his notepad, he leaned back in his chair as he said pleasantly, "Hello to you, too, Bella. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Stomping forward, JJ withdrew a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of her cardigan and tossed it toward his smug face. "You know what's up, you jackass! You created the situation I've found myself in! Of all the low-down, deceitful, underhanded…."

"I think I should get to defend myself before you start saying words about me that I would prefer our children didn't hear," Dave countered, smoothing out the wrinkled form as he read the information contained on it. Glancing up at her, he asked, "And you think I had something to do with this new directive?"

"Don't bother denying it, Rossi," she bit out as she paced angrily in front of his desk. "It has your signature all over it!"

"Unless my name suddenly became Aaron Hotchner when I wasn't looking, then it appears that your vision might be clouded." Pointing at the obvious name at the bottom of the form, he added helpfully, "Aaron's the one you got a beef with, Bella. He's the one who said you're not going to the conference in Vegas, not me."

"Don't sit there and try to fool me, David Rossi," JJ railed as she turned on her heels, slamming her palms against the polished wood of this overly expensive desk. "This is the same argument you and I had every night last week. You finagled this and you know it!"

"I don't deny we've discussed the merits of you staying in DC versus leaving for this pointless symposium," Dave began.

"And by discuss, you mean how you've bullied and guilted me about it for the past four days," JJ snapped, glaring at him. "It's not going to work, Dave." She shook her head. "Pick up that phone, call Hotch and tell him you've reconsidered whatever it is you said to have me pulled off the roster," she ordered, jabbing her finger at the phone.

Staring at her blandly, Dave shook his head. "I can't do that, JJ."

"Can't or won't?" JJ barked, seething with a white hot rage as she stared him down. "You do _not_ get to use the fact that we're having children together to interfere with my professional life! How dare you?"

"I haven't," he said slowly, the muscle in his jaw clenching as he met her angry eyes.

"Liar!" she accused, virtually shaking with the force of the emotions she was feeling. Betrayal burned her throat like acid and damn her hormones to hell and back, she was close to tears.

"I don't lie," Dave returned slowly, enunciating each word precisely. "I have no idea why Aaron pulled you off the assignment, although, I can't say I disagree with his decision, but I didn't say or do anything to cause this."

Breathing deeply, she studied him for any sign of deception. "You swear to me that you two didn't have a conversation about how tired you thought I looked or how you're worried about me overdoing things?"

"I haven't said a thing to our Unit Chief regarding you, JJ," Dave reiterated. "If I remember correctly, it was one of your stipulations for agreeing to begin to think seriously about moving into my house. You think I'm gonna do something to jeopardize _that?_"

"You would if you thought you could get away with it," she retorted stiffly, still unsure whether she believed him or not.

"Maybe so," he admitted as he shrugged. "But, as you can see, this was never something that you would have NOT blamed me for. Therefore, I'm clear. I suggest you go talk to Aaron about it."

Pressing her lips together, JJ swallowed. Hard. Damn it, he was telling her the truth. She'd swept in here like a tornado for nothing and made a fool of herself in the process. Great! Just perfect! "I'm sorry," she said softly, unable to hold his gaze as she felt embarrassment creep over her.

"Apology accepted," he returned simply.

Surprised at the calmness of his words, JJ lifted her eyes back to his, confused. "Just like that?"

"Yeah," he said as he nodded. "Just like that."

"I'm afraid to ask you why you're making this so easy on me," she murmured, gnawing on her lower lip.

"Because," Dave confessed heavily, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk, "If I thought something I might have said to Aaron would actually have influenced his decision, I probably _would _have done it. I honestly don't know what's going on here, Jen."

Turning sharply as she heard a knock fall against the open door, JJ met the steady gaze of their collective boss.

"I could hear you two all the way in my office," Aaron Hotchner said as he frowned. "Is there a problem I should know about?"

Lifting her chin defiantly, JJ snatched the offending memo from in front of Rossi and thrust it at the perplexed man in front of her. "Yeah! Maybe you'd like to explain this to me, Hotch!"


	40. Chapter 40

**SOME SPECIAL, SPECIAL NEWS FOR OUR READERS:**

_We wanted all our readers here on fanfiction. net to know..._

We (the authors ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969) are pleased to announce the publication of our first book on Kindle...

_**Inescapable Eye of the Storm**__. Join our original characters Abigail Donovan and Colin Storm as they find a unique way to ride out the storm brewing...both inside and outside the bedroom!_

Romance and Erotica find their perfect mix in this fantastic tale of pleasure brought to you by

_**Sarah O'Rourke (the professional penname we've chosen)**__. That's the penname we've chosen to use professionally._

_There's a sneak peek that is available on Amazon. com on the "Look Inside" tab. If you've liked our fanfiction, we can't wait to hear what you think about our first published piece!_

_For anyone interested, right now, our work is exclusively available for purchase at Amazon. Com. And you don't need a kindle to read it (though Kindle readers are always appreciated)… you can download it to your computer! Simply travel over to Amazon. Com and search for __Inescapable Eye of the Storm__ by Sarah O'Rourke!_

_Thanks to everyone that encouraged us to make this leap. Without our readers and supporters, we'd never have had the fortitude we needed to forge ahead. _

_And bonus news…Colin and Abby's story doesn't stop here. More books are coming your way! Stay tuned – We'll be launching a website page for our alter-__ego, Sarah, very soon!_

_AND, she already has a Facebook page. Please friend __**Sarah O'Rourke**__ and get in on some special upcoming giveaways and sneak peeks at the upcoming stories!_

_Also, we WILL continue with all of our fanfiction stories. We won't be abandoning anything. We might just be a little slow._

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Forty**

Surprised when JJ swung her irate eyes in his direction, Aaron took an involuntary step backward, uncertain how to proceed. Seeing JJ angry was a rarity, but seeing her enraged was an anomaly he hadn't quite experienced before. And, it was clear that she'd crossed that thin, fragile line when she stalked across the room to shove a memo in his face. Taking the paper carefully from her trembling fingers, he exchanged an alarmed look with Dave before shifting his eyes to the crumpled paper.

"What the hell is that, Hotch?" JJ demanded, her emotions volatile at best at the moment. "Tell me that," she said, with a stiff nod at his hand, "is some kind of clerical error. Otherwise, I'm going to be forced to draw my own conclusions. Ones like you've benched me for NO conceivable reason!"

"JJ, that was not my intention," Aaron began, frowning as he watched her blue eyes darken to an almost navy color.

"Not your intention?" JJ repeated, her voice rising. "Is that so? Well, maybe you would like to share what _exactly_ your intentions are before you derail a career I've worked very hard to build!"

Stiffening as JJ's accusation echoed off the walls, Aaron leveled her with a steely look he usually reserved for unsubs. "I think you realize that's not true, Agent Jareau," he replied, his own voice loud and authoritative.

"Do I?" JJ yelped, her eyes widening as something fluttered in her womb. "Oh!" she gasped, pressing a hand to her mid-section as she bent slightly forward at the waist.

"Jennifer!" Dave yelled, surging out of his chair and toward her as Aaron reached out to steady her.

"JJ, are you okay?" Aaron asked urgently, meeting Dave's wild eyes as he lunged across the room, shoving Aaron out of the way.

"I'm okay," JJ breathed, straightening as she rubbed her hand against her belly. "I'm…" she began again as she felt Dave's arms surround her, turning her toward him, "really okay," she whispered faintly as it registered that his hands were shaking as they traveled over her stomach.

"Bullshit," Dave retorted, bending to get one arm under her legs and lifting her off her feet. "You gasped, doubled over and turned completely white! Where does it hurt?" he demanded, turning toward the sofa against one wall. "Aaron," he ordered harshly, "grab my phone off my desk. I'm calling her obstetrician."

"Dave!" JJ whispered, grabbing his hands and tugging, "Listen to me. Listen!" she ordered as she began to smile. Pulling his hand to the slight swell of their children, she pressed it to her skin. "Feel," she urged as the small flutter resumed. "One of the babies is moving! I guess my yelling got one excited," she beamed as she watched his eyes widen as he felt the movement within her.

"That's our baby," Dave murmured, awestruck by the surge of pride and love threatening to overwhelm him. His throat thickened as he lifted his gaze to JJ. "God, that's amazing," he breathed, relishing the feel of those tiny ripples beneath his hand. "Does it hurt?" he asked shakily, his own hand trembling as he willed the moment to last.

Shaking her head, JJ stared at his dark hand, resting over her midriff. Covering it with her own, she smiled. "No! It just surprised me. It's early to feel them move, but I guess with two of them, space is limited," she murmured as she weakly laughed. "Must be a valuable commodity in there," she mused, covering his hand as the movement ceased, each of them waiting to see if the baby would stretch again.

"She got comfortable, I guess," Dave said, his voice hushed as he stared at their hands.

"Or he," JJ pointed out, relaxing slightly as they waited. "I think they've gone back to sleep," she whispered.

"So, no doctor, right?" Aaron asked from somewhere behind Dave.

Both jumped as they heard Aaron's soft question. Blinking, JJ peered around where Dave sat crouched on his hunches in front of her on the couch. Aaron gripped the cell phone in a death grip, his own face ashen. "I'm okay, Hotch. You can put the phone down before you break it," JJ said with a timid smile at the Unit Chief.

Nodding, Aaron dropped the phone back to the desk, collapsing in Dave's chair as he stared at the pair in front of him. They were collectively going to be the death of him.

Scooting her legs over as Dave rose to perch on the edge of the couch, his chocolate colored eyes filled with apprehension, JJ squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You're sure you're okay? All of you?" Dave asked again, clearly shaken.

"We're all fine," she promised softly, smoothing her hand against her now peaceful belly.

"By the grace of God," Dave growled, sending Aaron a reproachful look.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault," JJ said quickly, noting the glares passing between the two men. "I was the one screaming like a madwoman, Dave. I'm sorry, Hotch. Really. I should have approached this more calmly, but I still don't understand why you've decided that I'm no longer needed at an event I was critical in putting together. I'm more than capable of attending the symposium. My pregnancy doesn't preclude traveling for several more months."

"JJ," Aaron began calmly, "I realize that you are incredibly talented and more than capable of tackling impossible projects. I also know that you are currently pregnant with twins. I've observed you this past week. You're worn down and fatigued. Yesterday, you were weaving on your feet and refused to take a break. Emily tells me that you are still having trouble keeping down food. Has it affected your work performance?" he asked rhetorically. "No, it has not. However as your boss _and_ your friend, why would I risk either your health or your children's by asking you to attend a seminar that will ultimately not add anything to your job performance? I'm sorry if you disagree, but my decision stands. I suggest you take the next week and focus on what's _truly_ important here."

Flushing guiltily as she felt Dave's irritated gaze on her face, she nodded.

"Can JJ and I have a moment alone together?" Dave asked tightly. He'd been unaware that JJ had been having difficulty during the past few days and wasn't happy to be learning of the problem from _their boss_.

Seeing that he'd unintentionally opened a can of worms for the younger woman, Aaron grimaced. "Dave…"

"Let me put it another way, Aaron," Dave barked, vibrating with tension. "Get. Out!"

Nodding once, Hotch rose, shooting JJ a sympathetic glance before departing the office, closing the door with a soft click.

Turning back to her as Aaron departed, his eyes narrowed on her flushed face. "You wanna share with me why our colleagues seem to know more about you than I do, Bella?"

* * *

_**SPECIAL NOTE: AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards. PLEASE COME BY THE FORUM AND TAKE A LOOK. EVERY NOMINATION BALLOT IS IMPORTANT!**_

_**Also, we have the Halloween Challenge ready for signups at the forum for anyone interested!**_

_**Also, please check out our brand new multi-chapter story, "Love That Does Not Die". It is a Newsroom/Criminal Minds crossover story focusing on the Will/MacKenzie dynamic with special help from David Rossi. Please give it a try!**_

_**As always, thank each of you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: We wanted to take a quick second and let everyone know that the FINAL voting ballot of The Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards is up and live at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Please read all the rules before filling out your ballot.**

**Other activities ongoing at the forum are as follows:**

**Signups for the Christmas Fic Gift Exchange are open through October 31, 2012. Details are on the forum.**

**We have also opened Chat Line threads for various pairings in the CM fandom. If you don't see the pairing you wish to discuss, just shoot me a private message and they'll be added promptly. There is also a thread discussing what viewers think of new profiler, Alex Blake. And finally there is a new thread discussing who your favorite pairings are on Criminal Minds and why.**

**We welcome everyone to swing by Chit Chat on Author's Corner and join the fun.**

**As ever, thank you for reading our work. We truly appreciate each of you.**

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Dropping her head back against the top of the small sofa, JJ shrugged as she met Dave's worried eyes. "There are no ulterior motives or hidden agendas here, Dave, I promise. I haven't been deliberately keeping anything from you. I've just been a little tired recently."

"A little tired is what you say when you need an afternoon power nap," Dave countered, his words even but laced with a thread of steel. "You, on the other hand, have been elevated to what may qualify for bed rest if I don't get some decent answers soon."

Jerking her head up quickly, JJ tried to push up off the sofa as she snapped, "I am not an invalid, Rossi, and I won't be treated as one! I've just been more fatigued than normal, that's all! Believe it or not, all pregnant women experience this, and considering I have a toddler running around, I have to spend a bit more energy than normal. It's a medical fact, so let's not make a mountain out of a molehill."

Arching one dark brow as he studied her flashing eyes, Dave nodded once as he replied, "Then you won't mind if we get a doctor's opinion on the matter, will you?"

Letting out a deep breath, JJ closed her eyes for a second as she muttered, "I am going to my doctor in a month, Dave. There's nothing more to it. This happens. Get over it."

"What I'll do is get a second professional opinion, if you don't mind." Jerking out his cell phone, Dave pressed the screen quickly and held the phone to his ear.

"Leave it to a man to see a problem where there isn't one and ignore the ones that stare him in the face," JJ muttered, lunging for the phone and capturing it quickly in her nimble hand. Pursing her lips as Dave's eyes darkened, she quickly stuffed it into her bra before holding out a warning finger. "You even think of coming in after it, and you'll lose a few good fingers, Rossi!"

Tilting his head as his eyes narrowed on her breasts, he gave a sparing thought to damning the consequences. You only needed one finger to pull the trigger. But something in her eyes stopped him.

She was fucking _amused_.

"You're smiling!" he yelled, his Italian pride stinging.

"I am not," JJ said quickly. She wasn't, was she?

"Your eyes are," Dave countered. "You think this is funny? This is not funny, Jennifer," he assured her quickly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "My heart nearly stopped back there a few minutes ago, damn it! And then I find out that you've been overdoing it? Through the office goddamn grapevine?" he roared.

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to sooth his ruffled feathers, especially since he was ranting at the top of his lungs. Nevertheless, the urge rose within her as she gripped his shoulder and pulled her to him. There was only one full proof way which she'd ever found that silenced the man completely, and before her common sense could rear its ugly head, she pressed her mouth to his, cutting him off mid-word.

Groaning low in his throat as her satiny lips moved over his, Dave distantly thought that his girl had finally learned the art of the unfair fight. Of course, any idea stream he'd initially had instantly short circuited as her tongue shimmied between his lips and touched his. Reaching for her with his hand, he cradled her cheek, deepening the kiss as he poured his fear and frustration into her mouth.

Moaning as Dave leaned into her, pushing her back against the leather cushions, JJ relaxed completely and allowed herself the freedom to completely feel the moment and to experience the solid feel of his mouth against hers. Everyone had the right to simply enjoy the safe feel of strong arms surrounding her, the warm lips of a lover caressing hers skillfully. She'd earned these moments. She needed them.

Forcing himself to pull his mouth away from hers long minutes later, he rested his forehead against hers, struggling to regain his balance. She'd reached out to him. Finally. Of course, she'd done it to quell an argument between them, but still, it was a first, and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He wasn't going to forget that he'd had a point to make either.

"That was cheating, Bella," he murmured hoarsely against her cheek. "Trying to distract me with kisses, while very enjoyable, was a low blow to take."

Smiling against his neck, JJ realized she was genuinely happy for the first time in ages. Between feeling one of the twins move and Dave's kiss, she glowed with inner peace. "Mmmm, it worked, didn't it?" she hummed, rubbing her nose against his neck, relishing the heavy weight of his torso resting against hers.

"I'm still angry," Dave warned, lifting his head to stare into her clear blue eyes. "And disappointed. You agreed that you'd keep me in the loop regarding the pregnancy. You said that if I'd give you some space to breathe and think about things, you'd do your part, too. I can't deny what you've said about me not having an equal say in Henry's life. I don't agree with you on it…I think it's stupid, but in the end, it's entirely _your_ call. But these," he murmured, dropping a hand to caress the swell of her belly, "I've got joint ownership of, too. Equal interest, JJ," he reminded her.

"I've been doing better about Henry," she whispered, dropping her head back against the pillow as she spoke. "He called you daddy twice last night and I barely cringed….and I didn't _say_ one word."

"That's true," Dave admitted honestly. "And I've given you the space you wanted. I call before I come over and leave when you ask, don't I?"

Everything he said was completely true, JJ thought. He had abided by every single one of her requests. They'd fallen into an easy, comfortable pattern of spending their evenings together. They'd have dinner, play with Henry, put him down to bed, and spend the rest of the evening either reading or watching television until primetime television ended. Most nights, Dave would return to his house, but at least a couple of times a week, he'd stay with them, sleeping on the uncomfortable couch in the living room. He'd been a trooper, not pushing for more than she was ready to offer, filling a void in Henry's life, making her own easier in a million small, but distinct ways. "You've been… wonderful," JJ replied softly.

"Then why in the hell wouldn't you tell me something this important?" Dave asked, genuinely perplexed. "Were you afraid that I'd morph into Hitler? Start pressing you for things you aren't ready for again? What?"

"Yes," JJ nodded, fiddling with his tie nervously as she dropped her gaze from his. "But, more than that, I was afraid that when you did start asking for more again…I wouldn't be able to say no. I was worried that I wouldn't want to say no."

* * *

_**SPECIAL SIDE NOTE – Sarah O'Rourke (the professional pen name that ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 use) has released a NEW book on amazon. Com – Please swing by and check out **__**"The Devil's Snare"**__**. Please check out our other books as well. They are **__**"Inescapable Eye of the Storm"**__** and **__**"The Estate"**__** And please feel free to friend Sarah O'Rourke on facebook! **_


	42. Chapter 42

**_Check out some of the new Vacation Challenge fics that have been posted by the great Criminal Minds authors at Chit Chat on Author Corner. There's a new thread devoted to this latest challenge, and we hope you'll enjoy the great new reads!_**

**_While you're at the forum, check out all of the wonderful stories that were posted on the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange! From your favorite pairing to snowmen and jingle bells, our fellow authors have created some amazing fics just for your enjoyment!_**

**_Calling all readers of Sarah O'Rourke (our alter ego!) We have just lowered the price of The Devil's Snare to only 99 cents on Kindle. You can grab your copy today on at (slash) author (slash) sarahorourke, and choose The Devil's Snare! (Sarah also has three other books published…check them all out!)_**

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Staring into her expressive blue eyes, Dave realized that the words she'd just uttered had far greater implications than either of them had expected. While a part of his macho pride wanted to preen at the admission, he realized in his soul that he was more comforted than vindicated in her response. He was slowly getting past her well fortified defenses, tunneling his ways inside inch by painful inch. Progress, however, was progress. He'd take anything he could get.

Maybe, just maybe, she did want them together. She did want what he could offer her.

Oh, he wasn't thinking about his money. Money had no influence on JJ. It was one of the things that attracted him to her. Unlike his previous relationships, she didn't give a damn how much he was worth. No, she was far more concerned with whatever damage he could do to her heart.

Drawing a deep breath as he nodded slowly, Dave cupped her cheek. "Honey, I'm never going to push you to say yes or no. I've already made that mistake once. All the offers I've made you are still on the table. You can choose which ones you want to consider and which you would rather discard. And I'm never going to tell you that what you're feeling is wrong or emotional. You have to decide when it's time and when we move forward. Either way, I'm still going to be here."

"I know that's what you've been saying, and contrary to what you probably think, I do actually listen to the words that come out of your mouth." Leaning into his gentle touch, JJ swallowed hard, her throat tightening as she considered her next words. "But what if there's a hidden catch that I don't see? What if I jump off the cliff and…"

Pressing his thumb to her soft lips, Dave interrupted, his tone firm but loving, "If you jump, I'll be there to catch you. That's one promise that you can rest assured of." Seeing the objections forming in her eyes, he continued, "And as for hidden catches, I think we've both evaluated the situation from all possible angles, including some that honestly could never exist. But we're in this together…and at your pace. I promise you that. I'm not trying to trick you or deceive you. What you see is what you get, Jen."

"The problem is that I'm enjoying what I see more and more," JJ murmured against his thumb.

"That's not a problem, Bella. Not for me," Dave countered softly. "That's accomplishment. That's something to build on. It's a solid foundation to grow from here, JJ."

"How do we know that it isn't built on sand?" she asked worriedly, her eyes nervous as she looked at him. Everything he'd offered her tempted. The promise of stability and security was almost too enticing to resist. A home and family for her children? What woman didn't want that?

"How do we know it is?" he returned evenly. "We won't be sure either way unless we try. And we've got three really good reasons to give it our all," he reminded her gently. "Sweetheart, we're already living together part-time when you think about it. Is it really so much of a jump?"

"When you put it that way, it's hard to find a defensible argument," JJ complained, her lips pursing.

"Then I'm doing my job." Dave grinned. "I guess I missed my calling as a defense attorney," he teased with a smile.

"You could say that," JJ agreed with a sigh. "Your house _is_ bigger than mine. It has a lot more room for the kids to play."

"And a readymade dog," Dave added ever so helpfully, willing to offer up Mudgie without a single qualm.

"Not so sure _that_ is one of its selling points," JJ retorted, chuckling even as she remembered the joy Henry had displayed while he and the behemoth pup had frolicked in Dave's backyard. "But I'd never ask you to give up your pet. I don't think Henry _or_ you would ever forgive me."

"So, does this mean that you're giving the thought of living together some serious consideration?" Dave asked hopefully, praying silently that he wasn't misunderstanding her.

"Yes, I have been," JJ replied with a nod. "Henry obviously loves you and you've said you feel the same way." Over the last few weeks Henry had bonded completely with the man beside her. For the first time since Will had left, her baby seemed completely relaxed and content with this new reality.

"Of course I feel the same way," Dave growled, rolling his eyes as he tapped her nose with his finger. "What isn't to love? He's a great kid." The only way it could be better for him was if he was _entirely_ my kid, Dave thought grimly. One little adoption decree would ensure that, but he knew when to choose his battles wisely and this was one of those times.

"You're pretty popular with him too," she acknowledged quietly. "Are you absolutely certain this is what you want, Dave? I mean, if I'm going to upend Henry's life and move him into a new environment, I have to know you're completely serious about being a father."

"I think I've proven that I'm willing and able to be a father whether you live with me or not. I can't deny that unfettered access to all three of these kids wouldn't make things easier, but I'm pretty sure you realize that I'm going to find a way to be deeply involved with our kids."

"You've been perfectly clear about this. And you're right, your actions have definitely shown that you want to be an integral part of their lives."

"_All_ of their lives, JJ," Dave clarified deeply. "Not just the ones I helped create. You have to understand that. _Really_ understand it."

"You're saying that if Henry and I move in with you, you'll want an equal say in his life. Like a…" she trailed off, uncertain how to complete that statement.

"The word you're searching for is 'father', Jen," Dave said calmly.

Swallowing hard, JJ felt the familiar fears rising within her. "You're asking for a lot, Dave. You're asking me to trust you with not only my son's life, but his happiness. That's a lot to ask me for. You do realize that, don't you?"


	43. Chapter 43

_**Don't forget to check out the newest writing challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Deadline for signup is March 31, 2013.**_

* * *

**Those Fickle Fates**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"I'm aware of what I'm asking for, JJ," Dave responded slowly. "And I understand your hesitation. It's a huge leap of faith. I don't expect you to accomplish it overnight, but at the same time, I know we have to start somewhere."

"And you think that jumping off point should be combining our homes, all of us under one roof," JJ replied, her heart twisting as hope glowed in Dave's eyes. Perhaps she had been too hard on him these last few weeks. Maybe she was punishing him for things that he wasn't culpable for doing.

"I think it's a good place to start," Dave returned with a nod. "Let's look at it from a practical standpoint, JJ. If we were all together, I could take on more of the day to day burdens that you've been facing alone. It would give you a chance for some much needed rest. As you've pointed out on more than one occasion, this pregnancy is different from Henry's. You've got double occupancy in there," he stated, smoothing his hand over her belly. "It's obviously wearing on you."

"I'm just a little more tired, Dave. It isn't the end of the world," JJ maintained, arching one brow as she rolled her eyes.

"But why should we make it harder on you than it has to be?" Dave asked calmly.

"If…and this is a big _if_…we moved in with you, I'd want a separate bedroom. Living under the same roof wouldn't mean that you and I were…are…"

"A couple," Dave supplied, his heart sinking a little at her pronouncement.

"Right," JJ agreed, hating how the light in his eyes dimmed at her decree. "I'm not saying that we'll never be one," she offered softly, "but, until I figure all this out, it's not a good idea. This wouldn't be a precursor to marriage, either," she warned gravely. "Whether you and I end up in a committed relationship or not, I'm not sure that will ever be a step that I'm willing to take. I know it's what you want, but…I won't make you promises I can't keep. I don't want to mislead you in any way," she said truthfully.

"Okay," Dave replied with a nod, "but, if we're putting our cards on the table, I want you to know that while I won't push you, I need to be very clear here. I don't want anyone else, Jennifer. I want you and Henry and our two peanuts. That's it. The idea that you and I are just…roommates? It's laughable, sweetheart. We're sharing a family together."

"I…I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't expect you not to….date," JJ murmured uncomfortably. "I know that I've been monopolizing your time lately and…"

"Are you insane?" Dave asked, his jaw dropping as he stared at her scrunched face. "Date? Seriously? You think I want to date other women?"

"I just didn't want you to think that you_ couldn't_," JJ countered, unable to meet his eyes. Why the hell did the idea of seeing him with another woman make bile rise in the back of her throat? She certainly didn't have any proprietary claims on his attention. She wasn't offering him the benefits of a lover. And men had needs, didn't they? She knew he did; she'd filled those needs herself one dark, passionate night.

"I'm not dating anybody else, JJ. I don't want anybody else. I want you. Only you. If I can't have that, I don't want anything else," Dave replied firmly. "And if another man so much as sniffs at our door, I won't be held responsible for my actions," he informed her with gleaming eyes.

Surprised at his strong reaction, JJ blinked. "I'm not exactly in a position to be dating anyone right now, Rossi. Men aren't exactly lining the sidewalk to date a knocked up woman with one child already," she said with a glare, her gaze dropping pointedly to her rounded stomach. "You don't have anything to worry about in that regard, but…"

"But, nothing," Dave replied, his voice harsh in the quiet office. "First of all, you underestimate your appeal. You're gorgeous. The reason men aren't approaching you right now is that I'm usually standing behind you glowering at them. Second, while I agree not to push you for something you aren't ready for, I want a rule in place that _neither_ of us will see other people until after our children are born. I'm a possessive bastard, Jen. The thought of another man touching you while you're carrying my babies…" he ground out, his jaw flexing.

Dropping a hand against his hard chest, JJ felt the tense muscles. He was livid at the thought of her with another man. It made her feel a little bit better about her own confusing reaction to the idea of him with another woman. "It's a deal," she acknowledged softly.

"What?" he bit out, holding himself stiffly as he stared at her.

"Neither of us will get involved with anyone else until after the children are born or we decide that you and I are, indeed, a 'we'. Whichever comes first," she clarified gently, watching as the twin fires seemed to calm in his eyes.

They were already a 'we', Dave thought silently. One day she'd realize it, too. In the meantime, he'd take any progress he could make gratefully. "Agreed," he said softly.

"Things are already complicated enough, right? This way the water doesn't get any muddier than it already is," she said, as much for her own benefit as his. She had to rationalize this…this glee she felt that he would remain as single as she.

"Exactly," Dave murmured, watching her cheeks redden as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She might not admit it aloud, but she was as relieved as he was. "So," he drawled, "does this mean that you and Henry will move into my house?"

Staring at him for a long moment, JJ slowly nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

And just like that, JJ felt the boulder over her heart shift…ever so slightly.


End file.
